


Free Will House

by gatergirl79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Sabriel Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's in college, but the war between heaven and hell is still raging. Only now Heaven and Hell are two frat houses, wanting control over the land that lay between. Sam is desperate when his house is threatened with closure, Enter Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first AU so please be kind :D Was originally written for some friends on DeviantART but decided to share. Hope you like it.
> 
> Note: Slash. - Destiel & Sabriel.
> 
> Additional note: 1st - I am reposting the chapters after discovering that the chapter divides I'd been using weren't in place. Sorry about that, I can understand that their absence would have made things a little confusing. From now on the scene will be divided with (Supernatural - Free Will House)
> 
> 2nd - I have also run the chapter through my spell check once more, though I can't understand why it hadn't worked the first time. If there was still mistakes I'm sorry and my grammar will always suck, so forgive me that please. Anyway... thank you to Gypsygrl86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta so this will contain spelling and grammar mistakes. You have been warned.

"Close the house? – Why?"

"According to the dean, there's some kind of regulation that say we need at least twenty students living here." Gabriel grumbled, throwing himself down against the coach, his blond head falling back.

"So you're telling me they're going to just throw us out because we're three people short."

"That's the long and short of it Sasquatch. – Ouch." Gabriel rubbed at the back of his head as Sam dropped his hands into his lap.

They were sat so close on the couch, in that natural way that people who'd know each other for so long did. They were always sitting together, close.

"What we going to do Gabe? – I love this house. – I love you guys."

Gabriel's blue eyes slide curiously to the tall man at his side, but the giant was staring straight ahead, his brows furrowed in thought, oblivious of the feelings his words ignited his friend.

"The dean's given ups a week to recruit…."

"A week!" Sam gasped, his head snapping around to stare at his short smug friend. "Gabe…. Is this another one of your joke?" he asked wearily.

Gabriel's smile broadened, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish, Sammy. – I truly wish."

Sam slumped down in his seat. "A week…" he repeated. "How the hell are we meant to recruit three new housemate, in the middle of the semester, in a week?"

Gabriel pulled out a lolly from his jean pocket and popped it in his mouth. "Not a clue buddy. – not a damn clue."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"I just got informed that the dean has given those rejects a week to recruit new members."

"What!"

"Don't worry Uriel. – There's no way in hell their going to be able to do it. They don't have the standing. – And once there gone we'll be able to get rid of that monstrosity of a frat house."

"I don't know what your father was thinking giving that land to those apes. He could have left it to us; we were one of the first on campus. With that piece of land we could have extended this place… we would have become one of the largest fraternities' in the state, it not the whole country. – Instead he leaves it to them." Uriel grunted with frustration. He hated living so close to what he called  _'mud-monkeys'_. "It's bad enough we have to live so close to hell."

"You know my father. He thought it would only be fair. He'd never leave the land to me and more than he would leave it to Luc. So he gave it to those idiots, said something about  _'half way between heaven and hell is free will.'_  – What he actually meant was that he didn't want me and Luc fighting anymore."

"Or any less either." Smirked Raphael with distain.

Michael shot him a warning look before turning back to his studies. "It won't matter. They'll never be able to find three members in a week and then we can talk to the dean about buying the land. – Before Luc does."

****

**_SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE_ **

****

"Come on Dean…. No-one hits like you. Just come and try out please. I've never asked you for anything and this is a great opportunity." Sam pleaded down the phone to his brother the next evening.

"Sammy, you're the brain of the family, ok. The whole collage thing is your thing, not mine. – Besides I'm too old."

"Seriously Dean. You only three years older than me, and there are tons of mature student here. It's not like this place is Stanford of something. – it's practically unknown."

"Ok jerk, say I came and tried out and got this baseball scholarship, then what? – Am I supposed to just play ball and nothing else….? - And what about this place?"

"Come on Dean, you don't even like working there, you only do it because that what Dad wanted you to do. You could have gone to college, but then Dad died and you through yourself into this whole following Dad orders thing….."

"Sam." Dean growled in warning. "Watch what your say."

Sam sighed, to his older brother there was no-one better in the world than John Winchester, no matter how much of a lousy father he was, at least to Dean. Sam knew he got away with a hell of a lot compared to his older brother.

"Ok…." Sam said trying to defuse the situation before it blow up in his face. "… You'd have to take some course and keep a good GPA to stay on the team…."

"Great." Dean grumbled.

"… You could take the folklore and mythology course."

"And why would I take that?"

Sam could hear his brothers smirk. "Because that's the kind of shit your into. – You might like to take the literature Couse too."

"Why?" Dean asked warily.

"There doing that writer you like."

Dean went silent on the other end of the line.

"What are you getting out of this sudden interest in my higher education?"

Sam kicked his foot at the floor. "Well…. I was… hoping…."

"What?"

"Well I thought you could…. Come stay with me."

"At your frat house?"

"I know you hate the whole frat thing, but Dean I really need your help. We're going to lose our house if we don't get another three members."

"So you went through all this trouble to convince your college baseball team to give me a try-out just so you can recruit me to your weird little cult. – Well I'm touched." Dean laughed.

"We're not a cult and yeah I did OK. – I don't ask you for much Dean. I haven't badgered you in a year and a half."

"Until now." Dean interrupted.

"… yeah, till now. – beside I think you'd like the guys."

Sam didn't need to need to see his brothers face to know that he was both scowling and unconvinced. "Please Dean. Just drive down for tomorrow's try-out, meet the guys then make up your mind."

"If I do this, paybacks going to be a bitch."

"Wouldn't doubt it Dean."

"There had so better be a ton of hot chick at this college of yours." Dean grumbled before he hung up the phone.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean pulled up outside the ramshackle frat house in his pristine 1967 Chevy Impala and groaned. He'd never seen anything look so untidy. – depressing wasn't even a suitable word for it.

His gaze drifted to the house on the block, each pristinely painted with their neatly cut lawns and shiny Greek letters over their doors.

He ground and chided himself for once again allowing his brother to emotionally blackmail him into doing something truly stupid. – Again.

Him? College? – There was no more ridiculous thought in his head. He should be working at the garage as his Dad had wanted, but Sam was right, he was miserable there, he loved the work but hated the job. He was twenty three, it was time to put himself first for once, this insane idea of Sam to go back to college well, it might work.

He had wanted to go off to college, and even thought about a baseball scholarship back in the day, but his Dad had made it clear that he had responsibilities to the family and that only one Winchester was going to be the brains and it certainly was him.

So Sammy had head off here to his out of the way little college, - for god know what reason when he'd been accepted to more academically acceptable colleges like Stanford and Berkley. Dean and his father had never understood that decision. – Dean had stay behind, learning how to fix car and taking a job at the same garage his father worked.

He sighed. Two years later Dad had died but Dean had stayed where he was because he figured he was too older to try and set things right.

But then Sam had called with this offer that just sounded too good to be true. A new life. Education. Playing college baseball. He'd saved his money over the years; always telling himself that one day he'd spend it on something really great, an education hadn't been his first thought, but it was a sensible one. – And after all what could go wrong.

At that thought Dean could have hit himself across the back of the head, if he could reach, with his obsessive love of horror movies he should know never to either say or think that. It always led to death and disaster.

_Get a grip Dean; this is the real world dude._

His gaze fixed head of him to the next house down, it was painted a brilliant white; he saw a pretty red head leaving next to a tall dark haired guy about the same age as Sammy.

Dean smirked if all the girls attending this out of the way hick college where that hot, he may just enjoy himself after all.

"Dean?" His brother yelled though the car window. "You actually came."

Dean raised a brow. "Of course – have I ever let you down?"

Sam dropped his face with guilt for a few second, no Dean hadn't. Not once in twenty years. "So you want to meet the guys."

Dean groaned inwardly. He could only imagine the nerd patrol that awaited him in that house, with a sigh though, he opened the driver's door and claimed out, adjusting his worn leather jacket as he walked around the car.

"Nice neighborhood."

"Yeah. Except for all the while." Same laughed. "I swear their either have no imagination or their having some kind of competition. – They hate us you know." He continued staring in the direction of the bright white house to their left that Dean had seen the red-hair leave. "They've been trying to get rid of us for years."

"Why?"

Sam shrugged.

"So how's the recruiting going?" Dean asked following his brother up green painted creaking steps.

"Good. – We're one down." He sent Dean a knowing look, accompanied with a smirk.

"I didn't think it would be as hard as you were making it out to be." Not giving his brother an answer to his unasked question.

"Actually we just got lucky…. Jo hooked in an exchange student from the UK…."

"Jo?"

"Yeah, she's Ash's sister, she works part time at the student bar and her mom works in the admissions office. – she heard that there was this guy transferring from London and gave him a call, told him about the house and asked if he'd like to sign up."

"Just like that?" Dean smiled impressed.

"Yeah, she's kind of forward like that." Sam grinned.

"Single?"

Sam's head snapped round. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No…. there are Cars and Beer too." Dean laughed.

"Don't forget Dr. Sexy MD."

"Shut it bitch. I told you, I was just flicking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. – For three day." Sam continued on towards the door. "Any way, we have that guy arrives on Monday, and Gabe was able to convince Chuck from his creative writing class to join us. That was somewhat of a miracle actually, Chuck's pretty much like you on this whole frat thing, he had…. A bad experience with heaven back in the first month of freshman year…."

"Heaven?" Dean frowned.

Sam turned to meet his brothers and nodded toward their neighbors to his right. "That's what everyone calls them. Probably because the head of the house is named Michael and his brothers name is Luc. – There's a pool going about that its short for Lucifer. – He runs that one." Sam nodded in the opposite direction, another bright white house in the distance.

"Let me guess?..." Dean smirked. "Hell?"

Sam laughed. "Got it in one." Then he turned back to open the door, leaving Dean staring between the houses for a few more moments.

Finally Dean jogged up the steps after his kid brother. "So you're actually trapped between heaven and hell? – Seriously. – Man I was right, this place is a freak-station."

 

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean walked into the crumbling frat house and wasn't surprise to find it smelt of beer and sweat though the aroma of cookies, caught him off guard.

Dean's gaze scanned the large entrance way and the rooms leading off it. A few guys around Sam's age were hanging out trying to distract themselves from course work with various activities. But mostly they were crashed out a several piece of furniture. His gaze lifted to examine the actual building.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"This place is falling apart. You can't really expect me to live here? – It'll be dust in a week."

"Hey, it's not that bad…" Sam defended, following his brother gaze. Of course he knew it was. "Well… it's just that we're not…. Well, good that the whole home improvement thing."

"Don't I know it?" Dean scoffed. "I still have a dent in my thumb from when you badgered me to let you help put up those shelves at Pastor Jims place."

"Hey, I was ten, it was an accident. – Besides your constant flinching was making me nervous. It's a wonder I didn't break your whole hand."

The two mens heartfelt laughter drawing the attention of the guys in the house.

"We need more beer." Announced a guy marching out of the kitchen with a bottle in one hand and a mullet that could have won gold at the worse-eighties-hair competition.

Dean was forced to bite back a grin at the serious expression on this guy's face.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to scrounge some more off Jo." Sam grinned.

"Huh." The walking mullet turned curious eyes on Dean. "The brother?"

"Dean." Sam clarified. "This is Ash."

"Hey." Dean said in his most friendly manner, considering he'd just been relegated to  _'the brother'_  – Once upon a time that was Sam's place.

The two men stared challengingly, each sizing the other up.

"So Sam says you're like an authority on classic rock?"

Dean smirked. "I know my stuff?"

Ash took as swig of the last beer in the house and Dean could tell that he was searching his brain for a really tough question.

"Which song follows Stairway on Zeppelin's untitled 4th album?"

Dean smirked. "Misty Mountain Hop. – Is that the best you could come up with?"

Ash laughed out load. "No, but it's early and this is my first beer of the day. – So you'll be joining the 'mud-monkeys' then?"

"Mud-monkey? – is that some kind of college band?"

Ash laughed again, just as load. "That's not a half bad idea, of course I'd play lead." he flicked at his long hair.

Sam chuckled then informed Dean that " _Mud-monkeys_  is what those dicks next door call us?"

"Which ones? - Heaven or Hell?"

"Huh, you told him about that did you?" Ash sniggered.

"Both; but mainly the goody-two-shoes."

Dean turned his attention back to Ash. "Haven't made up my mind yet."

"Oh, come on. We're not like those other dick frat houses; we know the importance of having a good time." Ash announced to a cheer, his fingers folded in a rock-on sign.

"Which of you bastards stole my Butterfinger bar!" came a sudden yell of outrage.

Dean watched a dark haired scruffy guy jump to his feet and beat it out the front door, just as a short dude with blonde hair came storming out behind Ash.

"Andy!" He yelled deafeningly at the vanishing body. The guy marched past Dean like he was the incredible hulk or something. "If I catch you with your fingers in my drawers again I'm going to feed you to that alligator in the sewer, you hear me!"

When the guy turned back he was calm and collected…. And smiling. "Sammy, Dean."

"Have we met?" Dean frowned looking the guy over. He couldn't fight the little ounce of irritation at hearing someone other than himself refer to his kid brother as Sammy.

"Nope, but we should have."

Sam gave Gabe a warning look as he noticed his friends appraising gaze rake over his brother. "Dean, this is Gabriel."

"Gabrielle?" Dean repeated, purposefully getting it wrong.

Gabe stepped forward, while placing a lollipop in his mouth. "You can call me whatever you want, just as long as you call me." he winked.

That certainly wiped the smirk of Dean's face.

"Gabe, quit it. – Just ignore him, Gabe likes to play around; he thinks he's so funny." Sam glared at his best friend. "Sometime I don't know why the hell I put up with him."

"Because Sammy…." He winked. "We're perfect for each other."

"Whatever you say Gabe." Sam laughed, looking down at his watch. "Oh, shit. Dean we've got to go, we're meeting with the professor in twenty minutes…"

"Professor?"

"Yeah, and then with the coach, then with admissions…. Come on…." He rushed past Gabe, dragging on Dean's sleeve. "….Catch you guys later."

"Hey, Admissions? – I haven't even agreed to stay yet." Dean grumbled as he was pulled away, hearing the laughter for his so-to-be housemates.

"Sure." Gabe and Ash called after them.

Dean glanced back over his shoulder at his brother's friends, they were as far off from what he's been expecting that they were practically on another planet, if Ash's case, that may very well be true.

As he nodded goodbye to them and too note that of something in Gabe's eyes that sent a shiver through him. He was going to have to make it clear that he so didn't swing that way.

"I can't believe they did it." Uriel grumbled angrily.

Michael was sat next to his long-term girlfriend Anna, her copper-red hair, set off by the white coach. "You know what their luck is like. If I didn't know better, I'd swear someone was watching over them."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"You could always just be grateful with what you have." Anna put in and instantly wished she had kept her mouth closed when Uriel turned his dark menacing eyes on her.

"Maybe Anna's right, maybe it's time we let sleeping rats lie."

"What?" Uriel gaped.

Michael stared blankly at his frat-brother. "Or we could try to get that house shut down."

"Michael." Anna sighed.

For as long as she'd been dating Michael Arch, he'd been obsessed with that damn frat house. She didn't understand why it mattered so much. Part of her was convinced he only wanted it because his brother Luc did.

Of course the fact that the frat-house in question seemed to have a better success rate academically speaking, while also having the worst looking house in the neighborhood and the best parties, combined to put the houses of Heaven and Hell noses well and truly out of joint.

"I want that house gone. – It's making this place worse than hell." Michael snapped. "And if it means playing dirty well…. I am Luc's brother." He laughed without amusement.

His gaze suddenly turning on Anna, instantly she recognized that look. He had a plan and it involved her.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean stood in the not so large class, there was no way on earth he would have believe the man he was talking to was a professor.

Professor Singer sat behind his Dean looking up at the two men with wary assessing eyes, scrutinizing every inch of Dean's appearance and attitude.

"So you want to join my class, boy."

Dean shifted a little under the man's rough tone. "Yes, sir."

Professor Singer rubbed at his chin, attempting to scratch at the flesh beneath the beard.

The man was in his fifties at least, and didn't dress like what Dean would expect a professor to dress like. He wore worn jeans and a checked flannel shirt over a plain green tatty t-shirt. The ball-cap resting over his uncut hair set the outfit off perfectly, if you were some kind of hillbilly yokel.

But beneath the man hard eyes and rough accented voice, Dean was pretty sure he was a pussy-cat. Dean was good at reading people and right now his instincts where telling him he liked Professor Singer.

"Why?" the professor asked.

"What?"

"Why you want to join my class?"

Dean glanced at Sam. Was this some kind of trick college question?

"What you looking at him for, you some kind of Idjit, you need your baby brother to tell you what to say?" the older man folded his arms and lent back in his chair.

"No sir." Dean snapped defensively, before remembering his manners and clenching his mouth closed before he could put his foot in it any further.

"So, answer."

"I – I…. Honestly, I haven't a clue. Sam wanted me to come, I came… I didn't really think passed that… I do have an interest in the kind of stuff you teach…"

"More than an interest if your brothers telling the truth. – And seeing that apparently Mr. Gallagher got the research for his paper on the history of the Wendigo myth from you."

"What?" Dean glanced wide eyed up at his brother. "Did he indeed."

"Hey, we're frat-brothers, he had a problem, I knew you knew your stuff, so shoot me."

"Don't give me any ideas, bitch."

"Would you two ladies mind taking your cat-fight outside, this is a class room."

"Sorry professor." Sam said remorsefully.

"So, Mr. Winchester, are you in or out?"

Dean took a deep breath was he really going to do this? "I'm in." why no, after all what could possibly go….  _Don't even think it_.

After the meeting with Professor Singer, it was time to face Coach Turner. The tall African American stood in the middle of the field shouting at the team. He was screaming at a tall slim guy, dressed in the college colours of purple and gold.

"Dammit Paine, if I have to warn you one more time."

"Don't blame me coach, Cross is throwing those damn curve balls again. – I swear the bastard thinks he's playing cricket." Paine spat in the pitchers direction.

"Don't blame me for the fact you can't swing straight." The pitcher yelled back, his English accent echoing around the field.

"Will you two shut the hell up! – We've got a game next week and you're fluffing around like two girls getting ready for the prom. – Now either learn to swing or get the hell of my field."

"Coach." Sam said nervously.

"What!" the older man shouted as he spun around to glare at the tall student. "Oh…. Winchester right."

"Yes, Coach…. This is my brother Dean."

Coach Turner looked Dean up and down. What was it with people around here? You'd think they'd never seen a guy before.

"Your brother says you've got a killer swing."

"It's been said." Dean shrugged with a crocked smirk.

"Ok kid; let's see what you've got?"

"Now?"

The coach glared at Dean in a way that told him it was now or never. He could almost hear the coach repeating his threat of  _swing or get the hell off my field_. Shrugging out of his leather jacket and handing it to Sam, he marched down to the plate, grabbing a bat as he went.

He stared down at the English pitcher, who was giving him a grin that said your history buddy. Dean adjusted his stance and lifted the bat, took a breath and waited for the ball to fly. When it finally left the pitchers hand, Dean watched it like it was some terrible creature wanting to rip his throat out. He breathed calmly and watched its course as it sailed through the air. He compensated for the awkward spin of the ball.

Then he swung with just the right amount of force. Wood connected with leather with a silence shattering crack and set the ball sailing off into the distance.

Sam grinned from ear to ear as the ball continued on its course higher and higher until it vanished over the fence. The rest of the team stared after it opened mouthed, the pitcher smiled at Dean with a kind of respect as he announced. "Bugger me sideways." After all in the year he'd been playing ball for the college, no-one, not a single member of his team, had been able to hit his legendary curve ball.

Dean turned to the coach with a self-assured smirk, the bat resting over his shoulder like some kind of hunting rifle.

"Huh." Coach Turner grunted. "If you can do that again, you're in."

Dean turned back to the pitcher and called. "Hit me with your best shot."

It was delivered, it was hit and it was gone.

Dean Winchester was in.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The final stop on this whirl wind, one in which Dean hadn't even had time to eat a decent breakfast, was Admissions.

They strolled towards the office, Sam chatting merrily beside his big brother about all the fun they were going to have and how he'd like the guys once he got to know them, especially Gabe, who apparently wasn't really interested in Dean, he only wanted to rub him up the wrong way.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Dean grumbled.

Sam looked at his brother, his brows furrowing. "Would it matter if he was…. You know, gay?"

Dean's head snapped round. "What? – N- no…" He said, not at all convincingly. "…just as long as he stays the hell away from me and you, he can do whomever he wants."

Sam's faced pale, but luckily his brother missed it, swallowing hard, he put his game-face on. "You don't have to worry about that…. Gabe's got better taste." He jibed, only half kidding.

For as long as he'd know Gabriel Pratt, the man had been a magnet for not only trouble but hotties. He'd always put it down to his shining, if chaotic, personality. Of course Gabe hadn't had a serious long term relationship. - Well except for that blond back in Kansas, but that hadn't lasted more than a month.

Sam didn't know when he'd first realised he had a rather big crush on his friend, though the fact that he'd turned down two prestigious universities to follow the guy to this backwater college might have been a clue. And the fact that he'd made that decision after only knowing Gabe the maximum of three months was just plan stalker-ish.

Sam watched Dean stroll determinedly towards the admin office and wondered if his brother would be quiet so ok with the gay thing if he knew about Sam's secret crush. Though Dean kind of did, Sam blushed at the memory of being caught out kissing Jess Parker back in junior high. Dean had been weird with him for weeks after, but had finally brushed it off as  _'experimenting'_  and Sam hadn't argued.

He'd never told his brother about any of the guys he'd dated, only ever introducing him to the girls. Sam hadn't even allowed Dean to meet any close friends, cause when he did, even if it was nothing but friendship, Dean gave him - and them - that look of suspicion. So he'd just went through Junior High and High School with few friends in fear of his brother scorn and relentless teasing. Of course it wasn't just Dean, Sam had been fearful of, he doubted John Winchester would have been all that happy about having a bisexual son. So he'd kept his head down, dated girls even when he didn't want to, and never gave his brother and father any cause to worry.

Of course then he'd met Gabe and bam, instant chemistry. Luckily for him, Gabe had not only lived on the other side of town, but went to a different school, so Dean had never met the guy. Gabe had moved to Lawrence a month before he'd met Sam. It was a miracle they'd even met…. Destiny Gabe had called it.

Sam called it  _'just his luck'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting with the head of Admissions, Mrs. Harvelle, Sam and Dean headed to a local diner for a very late breakfast or possibly an early lunch. The pair sat at a window booth, Dean checking out the hot waitress that was making her way over to them, while Sam sat silently staring out of the window. It hadn't occurred to him at first just what having his brother around would mean to his life, he'd just wanted his big brother back in his life.

Despite Dean's issues with his kid brothers  _'experimenting'_  with his sexuality during his younger years, the two brothers were closer than any could be. With their Dad away often and for long periods of time with the army reserves, Dean had practically raised Sam… with the help of some family friends like Pastor Jim, and when Sam had left to go to college it had been hard adjusting to life without his big jerk watching his back. Of course he'd had Gabe but that wasn't the same thing at all.

So when given the chance to have Dean around, Sam had jumped at it without thinking of the complication, number one being his love life. – He would have to tell Dean. There really wasn't any other choice cause he sure as hell wasn't going to slip back into the closet or begin sneaking around, again.

The problem now was finding both the right words and the right time. He was pretty sure announcing  _'Dean, I'm gay.'_  In the middle of a diner wasn't going to win his brother unconditional support, so he'd have to get him alone, maybe get him drunk, hooked up and happy and then slip it casually into conversation. Well that seemed like a plan.

Dean ordered the special with a side order of sausage, which considering where Sam's head was right now, was amusing in that childish adolescent way.

"What you smirking at?" Dean asked after turning back from admiring the waitresses' rear.

"Nothing." Sam bit the inside of his lip and forced his mind back to the realm of maturity.

Dean sent him a disbelieving look, before shaking it off. "So, do I get my own room or have I got to share with you again."

Lord forbid Sam would have to share. The idea of…. Well the idea was just too disconcerting for words. "Most of the house shares, a few of us have our own rooms…."

" _You_?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, it's a privilege of being deputy house master…"

"House master?"

"The guys that runs the house, meets with the dean when necessary, makes sure everything's ship-shape."

"Who the house master?"

"Gabe." Sam said proudly.

Dean burst into laughter. "What? – Really?"

"What?" Sam frowned angrily. "Gabe's a good guy, he may not look like much, but he's smart, fun to have a round and when push comes to shove he'll lay himself on the line for his friends."

Dean's brows lifted at his brothers heated words, then he laughed. "Got another crush have we Samantha?"

Sam fought the urge to blush and deny the accusation. He knew it would sound more like a confession, especially to Dean. "Jealous?" he retorted instead.

"Anyway…" he carried on, forcing them back to the main subject. "You'll get your own room."

"Why, cause I have friends in high places?" Dean joked winking at his kid bother.

"No, cause the only way we were able to hook that new exchange student was to promise him his own room. Luckily we've just got enough room for you both to have your own rooms; Chucks already decided to crash in with Andy, they know each other from class or something. So you don't have to worry, you'll be nice and safe away from any annoying freshman." Sam jibed.

"Aren't I a freshman?" Dena smirked with a raised sarcastic brow.

"Yeah, but you've different."

"Yeah, good looking, winning personality, an eye for a set of perfect legs? – And the best car in the state, if not the world."

"And your modesty… let's not forget that."

Dean sent him a death glare and turned as the waitress brought his late breakfast.

"So, don't all these guys mind sharing, I mean it can't be fun or…. Convenient? – Hell I shared with you for almost fifteen years, that was so not convenient." Dean laughed, while taking bites of his bacon.

"They mind a little…" Sam laughed. "But it's kind of a good thing. A lot of freshman drop out, we lost two last month and one the month before that, that's why we needed to recruit. – Freshman year can be difficult for a lot of guys, first time away from home, the stress of course work…."

"You seem to have handled it fine." Dean grumbled and Sam had the distinct impression that he was still unset about his leaving.

"Yeah I did. I had Gabe to help me though. – But a lot of guys don't make friends right away, so being forced to share helps you make friend because there's little choice."

"So you're not scared it's going to be rough on me?"

"Dean…" Sam sighed dramatically. "You live for rough."

Dean sent him a wink. "Only with the right partner." He chuckled, glancing in the waitresses' direction as he bit on his sausage.

Sam turned to glance out of the window once more, sipping his coffee and shaking his head at his brothers' one tracked mind.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean had been so caught up flirting with the angel behind the counter that he had forgotten to chew, which was how he'd ended up with a piece of sausage caught in his throat threatening to choke the life out of him. He was coughing, clawing at his throat, trying to gasp for air, blood rushing though his ears deafening him. Sam was talking to him with a worried panicked look on his face, but Dean was too busy fighting for his life to care.

Why wasn't someone helping him? Time seemed to stop around him. People were just staring at him like he was some kind of freak. Not caring in the slightest that he was dying here. This was hell. He tried to tell Sammy to help but the kid just sat there paralyzed.

Then suddenly there was a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him up, pulling him to his feet. Dean went with it, trusting the hands without seeing who it belonged to. Without caring who it belonged to.

The hand vanished and Dean panicked at its loss, then he felt arms slipping around his chest and he knew in the back of his mind what was happening. He felt a solid warm body against his back and it calmed him, filling him with heat. He felt his ribs compress under the faceless strangers determined grip. Dean was forced back against the body that he could clearly identify as male.

The stranger tugged again and Dean choked hard, wheezed and gagged as he felt the blockage move. He concentrated on the sausage in his throat and not the warmth against his back or the dizzyingly enticing form resting against his rear.

Another tug and the food flew from his throat. Dean gasped for breath. Harsh, raw and deep gasps.

"Dean? – Dean? Are you alright?"

Sam was standing in front of him with wide shocked eyes, which still glowed with panic.

"I'm fine…. No thanks to you." He croaked.

"I – I…"

Dean smiled, placing his hand on his brothers' shoulder to show he wasn't really blaming him.

Then he turned to face his savior. "Hey, thanks ma…" he froze on seeing wide blue eyes staring at him, swallowing hard, his throat felling red raw. "….thanks man." Dean quickly recovered himself. "… I owe you one?"

"One what?" The blue eyed stranger said, his head tilted, a look of confusion gleaming in those eyes.

"Huh?" Dean frowned himself. Was this guy slow or something? "You know… I own you…." He tried to speak slowly. "For saving my life."

"Of course I saved your life. I was hardly going to just stand there and watch you choke to death, which would be wrong and might even be considered murder."

Dean rolled his eyes while Sam chucked quietly beside him.

"Whatever dude. – Thanks anyway. – I'll have to buy you a drink sometime."

"What's your name?" Sam asked, his hand out-stretched, frowning at his brothers lack of manners.

The stranger looked at Sam's hand as if it was some kind of freak of nature waiting to rip his throat out, but finally he took it. "Castiel."

"What?" Dean choked on a laugh.

"Castiel…. Is there something amusing?"

"No." Sam said, elbowing his brother who was still fighting a laugh. "It's just…. Well… different."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "How so?"

"Well…" Dean sighed rolling his eyes again. "I've never heard of it before."

"And that makes it amusing?" Castiel asked taking a step closer to Dean.

Dean fidgeted as the guys stepped just a little too close. He wanted to step back but that macho bravado of his kept him motionless.

"Yeah."

"Huh. – So what is your name?"

"Dean."

Castiel frowned. "That is not amusing."

"No."

"That is rather common."

Dean frowned.  _Was that supposed to be an insult or was he over-reacting?_  Sam obviously thought it was a retaliation cause he was sniggering. Dean met those bright blue eyes and found himself falling into them. Which was crap, guys like him didn't fall into gorgeous eyes, and certainly not when they belonged to another guy.

"We're leaving." He announced breaking the contact first. "I won't forget the beer." Dean called over his shoulder as he walked quickly to the door, stopping only long enough to pay the check at the counter.

"Sorry about him." Sam smiled with embarrassment. "I'm Sam by the way." But Castiel wasn't paying any attention to him; he was too busy watching Dean walk away.

Sam didn't need gay-dar to know what that look was. He sighed sadly. "Castiel…" he said gently. How was he meant to tell the guy Dean was off limits? Hell this guy might not even be out of the closet. Deciding not to rock the boat, it wasn't like they were going to see him again… and if they did, then he'd do something. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for saving his ass."

Castiel turned at that. "I do not need thanks. – It was a natural thing to do."

"Uh."

"Sammy!" Dean yelled from the door.

"Got to go…. Thanks anyway." He smiled before rushing out of the diner after his brother.

 

  
_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _ __   


 

"So how'd it go?" Gabe asked as soon as the Winchester brothers strolled into the house.

"Well if you ignore the fact that Dean almost dies…"

"What?" Gabe stared worriedly at Sam for a long moment before turning his smug smile on Dean. "What happened?"

"He choked on a sausage." Sam replied trying to hold back a laugh. "Some cute guy had to give him the Heimlich"

" _Cute_?" Dean and Gabe said in unison, looked at Sam with completely different expressions on their faces.

Dean stared with a deep confused frown for a long second before catching sight of Gabe out of the corner of his eyes. He had that look again, the one he'd seen that morning when they'd left, only now it was aimed at Sam. A knot tightened in his gut, he was going to have to put this guy in his place.

Gabriel must have seen the warning look on Dean's face and he smirked. Was the older Winchester warning him off his kid brother? Huh. Obviously Sammy hadn't told him about his extra-curricular activities. Sam had always told him that Dean was a little homophobic and that he hadn't had the courage to tell him the truth. He wasn't too sure he could. Gabe didn't so much understand Sam's relationship with his brother as respected it. He knew that Dean was the most important person in his best friends' life and if he was honest he envied the connection the pair obviously shared. He sort of wished he had a brother who cared enough to warn seeming interested guys off. As it was, he had two brothers who barely acknowledged his existence. Hell he wasn't even a hundred percent sure they even knew of it.

Not only was Gabriel the runt of the litter, he was also the black sheep and the outcast all in one shot, having been the result of a brief fling. But hey, what did he really care if his blood brothers ignored him, he had his frat brothers and Sam. They more than made up for it.

Shaking off the self-pity that he'd never allowed to get him down he decided to welcome Dean the only way he could, sultering closer to the taller man, though he was a good three or four inches shorter than Sam, who towered over the 5'8 Gabriel.

"Excellent." He wiggled his brows. "We'll have so much fun."

Dean's face froze with a mix of concern, nervousness and irritation. Did this guy hit on everyone? "Listen, pal…. I don't know what kind of kinky shit you're into, but I don't swing that way. – and neither does Sam."

Gabe shot Sam a raised brow and smirk that had the younger Winchester going scarlet. "Dean, he's just - messing with you."

Dean didn't look convinced.

Gabe laughed breaking the tension. "Of course I'm messing, it's what I do. I wasn't voted Class Trickster in high school for nothing you know." Gabe stepped away, pulling another chocolate bar out of his jean pocket.

Dean cringed figuring that surely that thing was all melted and was by now just a glob of chocolate being held together with paper, but to his amazement when Gabe unwrapped it, it was in perfect condition.

"Besides, big and dumb is my type. I prefer brains and beauty. I like getting a run for my money."

"Gee thanks." Dean grumbled, feeling a little relieved and glad that the guy wasn't sending Sam those lusty gaze any longer. Obviously he'd made his point. "So?" he sighed changing the subject. "Where's my room."

"I'll show you." Sam was already taking the steps two at a time, Dean sprinting up behind him.

Thankfully both Sam and Dean missed the miserable, defeated yet longing look Gabe set after them.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"You should have seen it. Knocked the thin' right out of the park." Crowley grinned, leaning back in his usual leather chair, a grin spread across his thin lips. He wasn't about to pretend the new guys was impressive.

"It was a fluke." Complained Alastair, stabbing at his stake with a knife, why that man never ate with a fork like a civilized human being was still beyond Crowley.

"Twice? – Twice ain't no fluke buddy. – Twice is talent."

Alistair grumbled under his breath as he continued to stabbed and carved at the roasted flesh on his plate.

"I think we may have a chance with him on the team, this year."

"So has this superhero got a name?" Meg smirked as she snuggled close to her silent but watchful boyfriend.

"Dean. – Dean Winchester."

Crowley didn't miss the shifting of Meg's twin sister, Ruby, or the interested look in Luc's eyes.

"Really? – As in Sam's brother?"

"Yep." Crowley murmured nonchalantly.

"So he'd coming to play his he. – I'd assume that means he'll be joining up with his brother in that house. - I bet that put Michael's nose out of joint." Luc laughed coldly. "He'd been hoping that place would get shut down so he could get his hands on the land. – Like I'd ever allow that to happen." He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "But then Mike was always a fool."

"So you do what it. – You said the other day you couldn't care less?" Meg leaned back from him.

"Only because Michael does…. And to get one over on my father of course, I mean really, handing a perfectly good house over to a group of apish morons when he could have given it to Michael."

The group frowned. "You just said you didn't want Michael to have the house." Ruby broached nervously.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I wanted my father to give it to a load of wasters. – And I'm not fool enough to expect him to have handed it to me. – Beside as much as he's a snobbish, arrogant dick who thinks he's better than us, Michael's still my brother."

Everyone looked at each other, ill at easy.

"So I think we'll have some fun with this new ape. – and if it gets back at that holier than thou arse that is Sam Winchester, all the better."

Crowley sighed silently; clearly his house master was still sore over Sam Winchester refusal of a place with them. The boy had the best grades in the school next to Michael and Luc and both house had been trying to win him over when he'd arrived, but the boy had stuck to his guns and went with his 'friend' Gabriel Pratt. Both Michael and Luc were furious, especially Luc. Now he'd made it his mission to make the kids collage life miserable.

You did they think was responsible for reporting the house to the dean for falling three short of the twenty people minimum. This house was nick-named Hell for nothing. Luc could be damn right evil when he wanted to be.

Crowley shifted in his seat, knocking back his scotch.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Rather than do a god knows how many hours round trip, Sam and Dean stayed overnight in their small Kansas town. It was the obvious decision considering it was going to take tem most of the days to pack up the reminisce of Dean's life that filled the small single room apartment he'd gotten after their father's death.

He handed his noticed at the garage and received a "well done, that's wonderful news, good luck kid." From the owner, Jake.

With the Impala's boot and back seat filled with a few boxes and black trash bags filled with clothes, they headed back to college. They stopped on the way to tell Pastor Jim and give him Dean's new contract information, just in case.

The brothers arrived back at the house early evening and were welcomes home with a full blown screaming match on the lawn.

"You tell him to get his arse out here right now!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other as they claimed out of the car.

"Who the fucks that?" Dean whispered.

"Uriel." Sam replied with a groan. "He's one of Michael's lackeys."

Dean grunted an acknowledgement while slamming the door.

Uriel was demanding someone be sent out of the house. Sam walked off to do what came naturally to him. – Mediate.

"Uriel?" His voice was low and calm, with a cool chill hanging off the words. "Is there a problem?"

The large man growled at him then began yelling at the house once more, completely ignoring Sam. "Get out here your treacherous little coward, or I'll come in there and drag you out."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had emerged from behind the safety of the frat house. He was met with a sight that made his heart skip. He'd barely been gone a day but looking a Gabe's thin smirk smile made it suddenly feel like eternity.

"Gabe?" Sam quizzed, wondering what his best friend had done now.

"It's alright Sammy. – Uriel was just leaving." The house-master golden gaze locked on the large man with a grit Sam hadn't thought he'd ever seen in the man before. For such a small man he had a strength few argued with.

At his back Sam noticed Ash, a look of support on his seemingly drunken face. – Except Ash was barely ever actually drunk-drunk, he could drink most of the campus under the table and still get passing A's on an exam an hour later. – Behind him appeared another face Sam recognized.

His mouth fell open with surprise and just the smallest bit of confusion.

"There you are you little rat." Uriel spat.

Dean watched the show from the side of his car. He had no intention of getting involved, not after a good six house plus drive, beside he knew better than anyone that Sammy could handle himself. Hell he'd taught the boy how to stand up to bullies and come out with you face in one piece.

Leaning against the hood of his baby, he folded his arms over his chest and waited for the crazy dude to finish his slanging match, so he could get to his room and crash for a few hours.

Looking around, Dean saw most of the campus was gather to watch the show. He spotted the cute red-head again, an arm flung around her shoulders. If Dean was a betting man, who he was, she was very upset and just a little pissed. The way she shot a look at the guy beside her would have killed most men. But she remained were she was, watching.

Dean's gaze continued to scan; he picked out face he recognized from the baseball field. Notable the pitcher. He nodded and acknowledgement and was surprised when the man gave a very English salute before flipping him off.

Dean didn't know why, but he laughed.

When the words 'There you are you little rat." Reached his ear, Dean's head shot round, curious to see who could possibly be causing all this fuss.

His jaw followed the same cause as Sam's, straight down. He stared at the man who was slowly yet determinedly walking down the steps. Him? Dean frowned. What the hell is he doing in here?

Castiel didn't show that he'd noticed Dean leaning against the car, but the sudden racing of his heart and the way his steps faltered ever so slightly would have made it obvious to anyone who really knew him.

"Uriel?" Castiel sighed, stopping next to Sam.

"You treacherous little rat."

"You have already said that."

Uriel's face hardened. "You'll abandon us for these…. These mud-monkeys?"

Castiel's gaze flickered down the street, passed Dean to his sister and Michael. He was the shadow pass over his twins face before turning back to Uriel. "Yes."

"Why you…."

Castiel didn't flinched when Uriel raised his fist to him. He'd know the man long enough now to know that violence was all Uriel understood. He wasn't on the football team for nothing.

What did surprise him was that the fist never reached its target.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stood between his savior and the large mountain that threatened him. The man's wrist gripped firmly in his hand.

"I don't think so chuckles. – Go pick on someone your own side." The way Dean looked at Uriel made it more than clear he wasn't talking about his height.

"Who the hell are you?" Uriel snarled.

Dean shrugged. "Who are any of us?" he sighed dramatically, then smirked as the man's face turned almost to stone before his very eyes. "I'm the guy who's standing between you and him. – Obviously."

"Move." Uriel commanded.

"Bite me." Dean snapped, his fingers digging into Uriel's wrist. "And Dude, get some dress sense, you're in your twenties not sixties, lose the suit."

He heard a snigger and a cough behind him. The laugh was Sam's he'd know that snort at the end anywhere. He glanced over his shoulder to the shorter man and frown as he realised he too was wearing a suit.

"What the hell, you guys were as undertakers in your spare time or something. – Or is this some kind of Blue Brothers Convention." Dean's mocking eyes met Castiel's brilliant blue, there was no acknowledgement what so were, if fact he could have sworn he was confused. Yep. He thought as the man tilted his head. Defiantly confused.

"Who are the Blue Brothers?"

Sam sniggered, Gabriel laughed out loud and Dean simply rolled his eyes. "Later."

He turned back to Uriel with his own don't-fuck-with-me glare and let the man's arm fall. "Get lost Junkless."

"What?"

Dean groaned, had he been transported in the Stepford Wives or something. Was everyone clueless? "Beat it, vamoose, go away, leave." He waves his arm in the direction of the other house. "Bye, Bye."

Uriel didn't move. He didn't leave and Dean was in no mood to stand there and wait for him to. So he turned around, looked down at Castiel and smiled. "You're joining us mud-monkey huh? – Well, I guess we'll be newbies together Cas."

"Castiel."

"Cas."

"CASTIEL."

Dean laughed, "Whatever CAS!"

He threw his arm around the short man's shoulder and walked him back towards the house. Completely ignoring the protests from an increasingly angry Uriel.

Well almost ignoring them. He wasn't going to leave without giving him a gesture of his esteemed respect and friendship. And what better way that to flick the dick off.

"Dude, loose the trench-coat, it's creepy."

"It's an overcoat."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

As soon as they were in the house and the door was closed behind them, Dean's arm fell away from Castiel's shoulder. He'd made his point to the dick outside. He was now a member of this frat, which made these guys his friends and to Dean Winchester friends were the most important thing next to family. And no-body messed with his friends.

They all gathered in the lounge, most of his new housemates slouching on the couches. Gabriel threw himself down on a battered brown leather one, Sam dropping down next to him. A little too close for Dean's comfort.

He felt Castiel's eyes on the side of his face but he refused to look at him. For some inexplicable reason whenever he met those eyes he couldn't pull himself way. So instead he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and marched over to the window.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Asked Sam, looking between Gabriel and Castiel.

"You know what jerks those angels can be Sammy."

"Angels?" Chuck asked a little confused from his seat on a bean-bag.

"Don't angels live in heaven?" Gabe chucked.

"Oh, yeah, right… angels." Chuck blushed a little.

Dean glanced over his shoulder to the new guy who'd saved his life. "And what exactly does that dickless  _angel_  have against you?" his tone was a little too harsh, and not even he understood why.

"I was supposed to join their house, but I…" Castiel looked nervously around at the men. "… I decided not to."

"So you came here instead?" Dean asked with accusation in his tone.

Sam watched his brother with uneasy.

"Yes."

"Why?"

The tension in the room was almost suffocating. No one understood why, no one but Sam. He's seen that look in Castiel's eyes at the diner and clearly so had Dean, if his current reaction was anything to go by.

"You had room." Castiel replied matter-of-factly.

Dean stared back out the window. "huh."  _convenient_ , he thought.

"Talking of room…" Ash announced. "Where are you planning on putting him Mr. Boss Man? – maybe he could go in with Sam."

Ash could have laughed out loud at the four sets of eyes that snapped around to glare at him. Ash was a genius, but you didn't need to be a member of Mensa to see what was happening here.

"He can go in with Dean." Gabe said firmly, putting on his master of the house tone. It was rare but it did come in useful at times.

"What!" declared Sam, Cas and Dean in unison.

Gabriel smirked. "Well, we kind of promised that new guy his own room, so there's no other option."

"Gabe… I – I don't mind having Cas in with me."

"Castiel." The new guy corrected.

Dean turned back to the window to hide his smile. Something told him that the nick-name was sticking and that  _Cas_ , wasn't liking it much. Shame really it suited him.

"Whatever…" Gabe rolled his eyes to the new recruit before turning back to Sam. "Nah, you need your space for all that junk you have."

"Junk." Sam gapped. "You mean my books?" his gaze narrowing.

Gabe waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, them things."

"I don't have that many, there's more than enough room for someone else." Sam declared, with a slight hint of panic which luckily no-one but Gabe picked up on.

The best friend narrowed his gaze at Sam, a silent question in the soft brown. Sam glanced at Cas then Dean and instantly knew that Gabe understood, because the ass burst out laughing. Sam had already told him about the incident in the diner before he'd left to help Dean grab his stuff.

_Him?_  Gabe mouthed between gasping for air. "Well that's settled, there totally sharing."

Sam's faced turned red with a mix of sympathetic embarrassment on behalf of his brother and Castiel, and anger that Gabe was being a dick.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean heaved his last box into the large room and dropped it unceremoniously on the ground with a crash. He was still irritated at being forced to share a room, especially with a guy that had a way of making the hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

Castiel had obviously moved his things in while his and Sam were in Kansas, now all he simply had to do was unpack.

Dean had demanded the bed by the window because he liked to be woken by the sun. Castiel would sleep a few feet away against the far wall. .

It took almost tow hours to get all their things in place. Cloths in the closest, Dean's large CD collection took up a while shelf on the shared bookcase and his folklore and mythology books took up another. Castiel's study books varied, Dean noticed, from History to Physics. Which told Dean the guys obviously had brains as well as beauty.

Oh, hell no, he did not just think that. Shaking his head he forced his focus on the other books in the man's collection. Surprised to see he shared a taste in the supernatural, with his own books on myths, legends and folklore, as well as….. Angels.

Dean had seen the folklore books in the store; they were pricey, really expensive. Another mark against his room-mate, the dude clearly had money.

They rich-boys collection wasn't just filled with factual text books, there was also a collection of novels, strangely called Supernatural.  _Huh_. Scanning the titles, they all seemed a little cliché.  _Wendigo, Bloody Mary, Hook Man. Seriously_. Dean frowned and peeked over his shoulder at the guy. He hadn't pictured him as the horror fiction type. Turning back to the books he noted on of the books spines was broken far more than the others, which meant it had been read over and over.  _Route 666. Huh. Wonder was so good about that one? maybe I'll check it out._

Getting to his feet, Dean headed back to his bed, trying not to look at his room-mate and failing completely.

The man had stripped off his horrid trench-coat, which he kept insisting was an over-coat when anyone teased him about it, as well as his jacket, laying them neatly across the end of the bed, while he pulled more cloths out of a black suitcase.

Dean slumped down on his bed and groaned, putting his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes, though only a little. He continued to watch Cas through narrow slits as he pulled out white shirt after white shirt, black pants after black pants.

Jez, doesn't this guy have normal cloths. Dean thought to himself. Then he noticed colour. Real colour. A blue shirt, a pair of ripped and worn blue jeans and was that…. orange? Dean frowned as the small pumpkin-colour fabric was placed in the top draw of his dresser.  _Huh_.

This guy was like an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a taco, and part of Dean wanted to solve it.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sam snapped from Gabriel's bedroom door.

"Do what?" The shorter man smirked innocently from his bright red chair in the corner.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Gabriel."

Whenever he was called by his full name by the Sasquatch that was Sam, Gabriel Pratt knew he was in trouble.

"I told you that guy was giving Dean the eye at the diner… or did you forget?"

"How could I forget?" Gabe laughed. "It was the funniest thing I'd heard in an age. – Mr. homophobic himself catching some guys eyes, that's the karmic prank of the century."

"Dean's not homophobic." Sam said defensively, though he didn't sound convinced, even to himself.

"Oh sure. – So I was imagining the whole,  _'I don't swing that way and neither does Sam_.' Statement, not to mention the stay-the-hell-away-from-us glare.

"That's just Dean being….."

" _Homophobic_."

" _Protective_."

"Ignorant."

Sam sighed. "Dean's not ignorant, Gabe, he just…"

"Doesn't know about you. – That's the definition of ignorance genius."

The was a long silence where Gabe shifted his attention back to his paper and Sam leaning nonchalantly against the doorframes, thrusting his hands in his jean pockets.

"That doesn't explain why you put that guy in with Dean."

Gabriel shrugged. "Though it was a good idea. – but if it's upsetting you so bloody much, you shack up with him."

Sam glanced at Gabe, surprised by the tone of his voice. "Are you angry with me or something?"

Gabe gave a deep hearted sigh and dropped his copy of Weekly World News on the floor beside him and leaned back, staring at Sam with that I'm-the-boss look that always made Sam's spine tingle.

"Now why would I be angry? I try to chill your brother out on the gay front by making him room with a nice guy who I'd lay money on is either still in the closet or is too shy to even thing of hitting on a hottie like your brother, and you're here giving me your full range of bitch-faces and biting my head off. – Angry? Me? – Never."

Sam straightened. "You think Dean's a hottie?"

Gabriel met his friends gaze questioningly. "Have you seen him?" Gabe whistled and tried not to laugh at what he would swear was a new and improved bitch-face to be added to the list. He figured Sammy boy had become so used to being the hot-thing on campus, not to mention in the house, that he might just be jealous at having some competition.

"Listen Sammy, I was just trying to help ok, but if you want to share with him fine. You go and sort it out. – You can go and explain to Dean why you don't think it's a good idea he share with Cas. You out the poor guy. – Then you can explain to your brother how exactly you know Cas bats for the other team. – I'm sure Dean will understand."

Sam grunted knowing Gabriel was right. There was no real proof that Cas was even gay, just cause he looked at Dean the way Gabe looked at candy-bars didn't mean anything. And if it turned out that Cas did like Dean, well they'd deal with that when and if.

With a resigned sigh Sam pushed himself away from the wall and strolled into Gabe's room to throw himself down on Gabriel's more than comfortable double bed. "I'm sorry Gabe." He said gentle, leaning back on his palms and looked at the man who was sat on his bright red 70's chair in his shorts - that could easily have been made to match his choice of furnishings - and white vest. "It's just… well, you don't understand…"

"No your right, I don't. – My family doesn't even acknowledge my existence. – How could I possibly understand what it's like to have a brother who'd fight off any and all would be admirers. – whether you want him to or not."

Sam saw the pain hidden behind his friends' eyes and forced smirk as only a best friend could and he hated himself for rubbing salt into a wound he knew better than anyone would never heal.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Twenty four hours later the house was in its usual Monday morning chaos as everyone prepared to head out to various classes. Saw was sat at the kitchen counter across from Gabriel tucking in to his fresh fruit and OJ while Gabe scoffed down pancakes with an inexcusable amount of syrup drizzled all over them.

Sam had often wondered how Gabe had manage to avoid losing his tenth with the amount of sugar he consumed on a daily bases.

"So when's the new guy arrive?" Ash asked from his seat at the kitchen table where he was enjoying his usual breakfast of Coco Puffs and beer.

"Sometime today." Gabe replied with a full mouth, syrup dripping down his chin.

"I hope he'd not one of those posh English dicks who expects us all to bow at his feet."

"I hope he'd not like Crowley." Sam grumbled, he hated that guy.

"Crowley?" Suddenly announced Dean as he strolled drowsily through the door, dressed and ready to go.

"what the hell are you doing up?" Sam gaped looking down at his watch and seeing it was only just eight. "Your first class isn't until noon."

"Yeah, well try telling that to the roommate you lumbered me with." Dean groaned running his hand through his hair. "I'm not even sure the dude sleeps."

"Of course I sleep Dean; I just feel that on your first day you should make a good impression." Castiel interrupted from behind the tall freshman.

"Huh, and what are you my mother?"

"More like your boyfriend." Gabe joked under his breath, though the comment didn't escape Sam's hearing and he received a killer bitch-face for it.

"I was just trying to be a good roommate Dean." Castiel continued, heading for the fridge.

"Well 'Good roommate' from now on, let me sleep." Dean ordered dropping down on a stool next to Sam and wrinkling his nose at the healthy breakfast.

"As you wish Dean. – But if you flunk classes because your sleeping in do not blame me."

Gabriel could stop the laughter as he watched the old married couple bickering in front of him.

"What you laughing at?" Dean snapped, glancing at the man's plate with desire.

"Me, nothing…." Gabriel glanced between Dean, who looked ready to kill him and steal his breakfast and Sam who was just munching down on another piece of melon. "… Here." Gabe slid the plate across the table towards Dean; it still had three untouched pancakes. "… Call it a peace offering. – but don't get used to it, you can get your own damn breakfast tomorrow."

Dean looked at the shorter man suspiciously for the whole of a second before taking the plate and reaching into the drawer behind him for a fork. "Thanks." He murmured in gratitude.

"Whatever." Gabe replied staring mournfully at his lost breakfast, but when he caught the smile Sam was giving him, he decided it was well worth it.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam was on his way to his pre-law lecture with a spring in his step. Dean was back in his life, Gabe was being nice, well nice for Gabe and things were looking up. – Well at least on the home front. He still had the problem of telling Dean that he was dating guys. But he wasn't going to think about that at the moment, cause he knew that little tid-bit was going to go down like a lead balloon.

Of course he'd have to tell him eventually. Sam certainly wasn't going to become celibate out of fear of Dean finding out, and after the disaster that was his relationship with Ruby dating girls was on the back burner.

He was so caught up in the mess that was his love life that he didn't hear or see the speeding Ferrari turn the corner and head straight at him until he heard the scream of breaks and the smell of burning rubber.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell!" Sam screamed at the bright red convertible, not at all focused on its driver until his head popped up over the windscreen.

"Look where you're going prat."

"Look where  _I'm_ going? – You're the one speeding around a residential area jerk."

"Well princess, you're the one crossing a road with you head in the clouds!"

"Better in the clouds than up my own ass!"

The two men glared at each other.

"Do you plan to stand there all day, princess?"

"Blow me jerk."

"Fine, get in and it'll be my pleasure, as well as yours."

Sam grunted at the man before flipping him off and continuing on his way. "In your dreams." He called over his shoulder.

The driver watch Sam walk away, admiring the behind wrapped perfectly in the tight denim. Maybe this place wasn't going to be so bad after all. – Now all he had to do was find out just who the cutie was, because angry-hate-your-guts-sex was calling.

Sam was five minutes late for his lecture because of the son of a bitch in the sports car, and the fact that he couldn't concentrate was simply down to the frustration of being late and not because he hadn't had a date in over two months and was beginning to feel a little antsy.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam wasn't the only one late for class.

"We're going to be discussing angels and their links for mythology."

Dean's hand shot up.

"Yes." Grumbled Professor Singer, who obviously hadn't had his coffee that morning, not to mention this afternoon.

"Angels don't exist." Dean remarked as if it was a perfectly sensible statement, of course the giggles that floated though the room said otherwise.

Professor Singer folded his arms over his chest and glared, hard. "Oh and Wendigo's, vampires and shape-shifters do?"

Dean swallowed at his own stupidity.

"Idjit." The professor grumbled but Dean could swear there was amusement his that aged glare.

The professor turned back to the board behind him and began to talk when the sound of a door open drew everyone's attention, all turning to see who was interrupting the class and its rather on edge professor.

Dean wanted to burst into laugh and groaned in despair all at once when he saw Castiel walk nervously into the room. He walked right past the row of seat and straight up to the professor, handing him a slip of paper. There were muffled voices and then Professor Singer smiled at Cas. Yes, he actually smiled. Dean didn't know whether to be concerned or surprised. Either way it was rather unsettling.

Finally Castiel made his way back towards the seat and stop next to the row, dropping himself down next to Dean.

"Hello Dean." Cas whispered while pulling his books out of his bag.

"Huh, you're late." Dean whispered with a smirk and a pot-call-kettle-black look.

"I had to meet with the dean." He whispered back pulling his pen out and fixing his gaze on the board. "Angel, wonderful." He smiled and Dean found himself staring at him for long than was considered appropriate. But there was just something appealing about the way the man's small almost invisible smile curved up at the corners.

His appraisal was interrupted when the sound of laughter resounded in the room and he heard his name being said with authority.

" _Winchester_!"

Dean's head snapped around to see the professor glaring at him again. The third time in ten minutes, the man's arms folded over his chest and his foot tapping the floor.

"If we can drag your attention away from Mr. de 'Angelus, would you mind answering my question?"

Dean blushed, yes actually blushed. "Question?"

Professor Singer shook his head, called him an Idjit, again and then turned the question about the hierarchy of angels on another student, leaving Dean to wish the ground would swallow him up.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

While everyone was attending their lectures or study groups, heaven and hell were plotting the down fall of the house that lay between them.

Luc and Meg were sat at the back of the Library whispering. The arrival of Dean Winchester had given the hellish house-master a way to punish the man young brother. Ruby had told her sister that Dean meant everything to him and that the older Winchester wasn't aware of Sam's alternative lifestyle. Meg was on board of course, she had her own need for vengeance, after Sam had jerked her sister around; it was a matter of family pride. Now all they had to do was come up with a way everything they knew again the giant twerp.

Michael on the other hand wasn't out for revenge. He simple wanted real-estate. Of course there was only one way he was going to get that small piece of land; he had to get rid of the house first.

So he was sat with Zachariah, a member of the board of governor at the college, who also work at the law firm that had dealt with his fathers will, discussing just why his father had left that once beautiful house to a group of brainless freshmen as a frat house and just what it was going to take to get rid of them.

It wasn't simple he was informed. The house for some unknown reason was tied up with enough red-tape to encircle heaven and hell a thousand times over.

"I'll look into him, Michael."

"Thank you Zachariah."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Gabriel smiled at the new arrival as he strolled into the house. Gabe wasn't partially interested in playing house-master this morning and as Jo was responsible for recruiting the new guy, he left the meet and great to Ash.

He did watch the man as he scanned the living area, his eyes meeting Gabe's for a few moments. He was tall, taller than Gabe, of course most guys were taller than him, but this guy was kind of good looking in that hard rock-star kind of way. He dressed pretty much like one too. The tight grey long-sleeve pulling in all the right places to show that he was muscled and tones, not that Gabe was interested; rock-star types weren't for him.

Ash continued to show him around the house in that nonchalant, wasted way he did everything. Finally he led the guy into the lounge to make introductions to the few house-mates that weren't off studying.

"Gabe, this is Balthazar."

Gabriel chucked. "Seriously? – Man, is there a silly name competition I haven't been informed about."

Clearly the new guy didn't appreciate the joke, cause he glared at Gabe until Ash had to inform the newbie that Gabe was an idiot and to just ignore him. Which over the last forty eight hours had been a common phrase used around the house, and one he wasn't sure he liked. After all he wasn't an idiot. He was as smart as Ash and Sam. He was doing an advanced degree in physic; you can't be dumb and study physics, which just wasn't possible.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he gave the guy his usual cheerful smile, his lips thinning as they curved, and apologies. "Yeah, sorry bucko, it's just another one of our recruits as a kind of wacky name too."

Balthazar grunted, his blue eyes still burning into Gabe.

Taking a breath Gabe decided he should act the part destiny had cast him in. Putting on his I'm-the-boss face he held out his hand. "Let's try this again. – I'm Gabriel, the house-master. It's good to have you here."

Balthazar stared at the hand for a few more moments before finally taking it in the hardest grip Gabe had ever felt. It was so hard that Gabe had to stop from wincing or shaking out his hand when it was finally released.

"So where's my room." Balthazar's well-spoke English accent was seductive and Gabe knew the girls would probably go weak in the knees for it.

"I'll show you." He sent Ash that I'll-take-it-from-here look before leading the way to the stairs.

They'd just reached the first step when the door opened; Sam stormed in like he'd just fought the devil and lost, only to come to an abrupt halt.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to notice the look that passed between Sam and the new guy; it was on the same level as the one Castiel had been giving Dean since his arrival. Only there was one difference with this look, there was no depth to it, it was lust and desire, mixed with a high concentration of hostility. Which everyone knew was a bad combination. – At least for a lovelorn trickster.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam snapped harshly, his eyes burning fire.

Balthazar smirked, shifting his weight to his right foot and placing his left hand in the pocket of his black –  _expensive_  – denim's, before leaning his weight on the banister. "Nice to see you too princess."

Sam practically growled at him. "I have a name…."

"I'm sure you do sweetheart, care to share?"

The muscle in Sam's jaw jumped, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain house-master.

"Sam Winchester." He said after only a second of reluctance.

"Well, hello Winchester."

The pair were glaring at each other again until Gabe was forced to draw their attention with a completely fabricated and unsubtle cough.

Balthazar turned amused eyes on Gabe. "Maybe Winchester here could show me to my room."

"Hell no." both men said in unison, surprised everyone.

Gabe tried to recover quickly about it was a little too late, he'd shown his hand and he could already feel the blush snaking its way up his neck. He didn't say anything else, just turned around and started up the stairs, not really caring if Balthazar followed or not.

Sam watched Gabe and the new guy march up the creaking wooden steps with his mouth hanging half open. He hadn't imagined that lustful look in the new guys' eyes or the way they appraised him, any more than he'd imagined that sudden out burst from Gabriel. If Sam didn't know better he could have sworn he had sounded almost jealous and possessive.

He shook that idea off, Gabe for one wasn't the jealous type and two; he was Sam's friend, his best friend, nothing more. No matter how much Sam had though he'd like them to be more over the past three years.

"So what you think of the new guy?" Ash suddenly asked, making Sam jump slightly.

"He's a dick." Sam answered honestly. "I think he'd fit in better next door."

"Which side?" Ash asked taking swig of his freshly opened beer.

"Either."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was happy to take his frustration out on Crowley's balls.

After being humiliated in class that afternoon and have to sit beside a guy who had quickly gotten under his skin, Dean was relishing knocking them out of the park. Ball after ball went over the fence.

He wasn't sure whose head he was imagining when he swung, the hick of a professor or a solemn, blue eyed angel. – No scrap that, not angel. – Weird freaky dude who apparently always dressed like he was going to a funeral, smart and tidy, but didn't understand the concept of a comb, or hair-gel, if the insane way his hair stood up every which way was any indication.

Another crack resounded around the empty field and Dean heard the distant call of the couch. Something along the line of 'there's no way were going to lose'.

Crowley was shaking out his arm and cursing with words Dean was even completely sure existed. "Alright, Pal, that's it. - I quit. – Coach."

"Alright…." Couch Turner grinned. "Hit the showers."

Everyone made their way to the changing rooms happily chatting away; Dean however was still trying to shake off the overwhelming feeling of being watched. When he turned the corner he practically crashed into a short nerdy angel.

"Dammit Cas!" he yelled breathlessly. "What the fuck."

"Hello Dean."

"What are you doing hang around the mens lockers?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly, like it was a stupid question, which of course it wasn't. Castiel wasn't on any of the college teams so there was really no need for him to be here at 5PM.

"I was waiting for you Dean."

Dean stared into those blue eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if you could give me a lift."

Dean's heart jumped into his throat as his mind went short circuited on him, pulling up images he so didn't need to be there. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his lower lip.

"Listen Dean…." Suddenly announced another voice.

_Crowley_. His mind recognized, he turned to face the shorter man.

"…. If you're going to keep knocking my best ones out then at least had the common decency to look smug about it." Crowley smirked before turning his attention of Castiel. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he looked between the two men and instantly assessed the situation.

"Yes." Castiel said with a tone that at least to Crowley's finely tuned ear scream,  _'back the hell off, he's taken'_. Though that wasn't a problem, Crowley most defiantly didn't drive on the other side of the road.

Dean's head shot around to Cas having clearly heard the same tone in the guy's voice. The glare he sent him could have killed an elephant at a thousand yards. After a second he turned back to Crowley, ignoring Cas completely to banter with his team mate.

"I'll remember that. - Maybe if you'd throw something a little harder to hit, I'd have reason to look smug." Dean laughed lightly.

Crowley narrowed his gaze. "Are you saying I'm easy." He joked, a slight look at Castiel.

"As a ten dollar whore, my friend."

Crowley winked at him as he walked away. "I'm sure you'd know, Pal." He was still laughing as he brushed past Castiel, with the satisfying notion he'd found someone to screw with.

"You know for such a correct little dork, you're rude as shit."

Castiel lifted his chin innocently, though the look in his eyes said he'd know it perfectly well he was being rude.

Dean groaned. "So why are you here?" he pulled at his sweat soaked t-shirt.

"I was hoping you would be able to give me a lift to my house. – I need to collect something."

Dean frowned. "What? –Why me?"

Castiel shrugged. "You owe me."

"A drink, I owe you a drink, not a ride." Fresh images lightened though his mind, Dean rubbed at the back of his neck. "Fine. – Give me twenty minutes, let me shower."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel nodded.

Sam had his head bent over his law books, a pencil swinging between his fingers when he felt eyes on his back. Straightening his spine he looked over to see the smugly smiling face of his newest housemate, his shoulder pressed against the hard wood, a glass of amber liqure hanging from his fingers.

The man's watery blue gaze was scanning the room, taking in every little knook and cranky before finally his eyes settled on the bed.

Sam swallowed at the look in those eyes, it was something he recognized though he hadn't seen it in a long time. He fidgeted in his seat as he turned away, he didn't want to see that look, he didn't want to be interested. He just wanted to focus on his work.

Sure he hadn't had a date in months, much less been laid, but there was two reason he wasn't going there with this guys, no matter how intrigued he was with the idea.

One don't plow your own backyard, he makes living together difficult in the least, after all its hard enough crushing on a housemate without having to deal with the fall out of a failed relationship. Second; He wasn't seeing any guys until he'd had a talk with Dean. There was no way he was going to get caught out by his brother again. He was hoping that Gabe was right and that a few weeks with Cas would show Dean that being 'alternative' wasn't the end of the world.

He'd give it a few weeks then he'd take Dean to a club or bar and tell him the truth. Until then guys were off limits, and the one standing at his back was most defiantly a no-no.

"So Princess." Balthazar announced breaking Sam's determination to ignore the English exchange student and he grunted at the use of the name.

"Sorry, Winchester." Balthazar was still smirking; Sam could hear it in his voice. "So, you going to show me around this hell hole?"

Sam shook his head and stared blindly at his books.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you can drag yourself away from those books for an hour or so."

Sam heard the guy moved behind him and tried to ignore the thrill that raced down his spine.

"I'll make it worth your while." Balthazar growled next to Sam, sending a spark of electirity through him.

If he kept it out of the house, Dean would never know. He told himself as he absently pushed back his chair and pulled his jacket off its back.

Gabriel watched from the couch as Sam and Balthazar strolled down the stairs. The taller of the two glanced his way. "I'm just going to show the new guy around campus, don't want him getting lost." His smile was tight and well feigned but Gabe saw something shadow his gaze, a slight hint of guilt.

The house-master watched the two men leave and looked down at the chocolate bar in his hand, which suddenly wasn't appealing. He tossed it aside and sigh leaning back in his seat and fixing his gaze blindly on the television in front of him.

None of this went un-noticed of course. Ash always was an observant son of a bitch.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean pulled up at the white house with a groan. He's suspected that Cas had money, but seeing it was a different thing all together. The house looked like something out of one of those soap-operas about the really rich oil families, you know like Dallas or something. It made Dean physically uncomfortable. After all he'd spent most of his early years moving from motel to motel before his father had finally found a job and a place of their own.

Thankfully that was all sorted while Sam was still young enough for it not to affect him. But it had affected Dean. He always had and would see himself as little more than a motel brat who'd never fix in to what most people considered a normal family life.

"Come in." Cas said, it wasn't an order but it bloody sounded like one.

"What…."

"Please come in. – I do not know how long it will take and I do not wish for you to sit out here alone, waiting for me."

Dean sighed, nodded nervously and got out of the car. He followed Cas up the steps of the house, watched as he unlocked the door and then followed him into the large entrance hall.

Dean tried not to gape but it was difficult in such a large house, the walls pristine white and gold. Expensive art hanging off the walls and a large marble table in the center. Dean shuffled on his feet feeling even worse now he was inside.

"Can we more this alone." Dean snapped. "I've got to study."

Cas turned his blue eyes on his and narrowed them. "I do too Dean." He made his way to the stairs. "Coming?" he called back when he noticed Dean was hanging back.

The taller man nodded and marched after Cas. The quicker they got whatever Cas needed then quicker they be out of this place.

They took the first three steps when a deep voice caught their attention.

"Castiel?"

The two men turned to look down at a large, balding man with blue eyes and a face that screamed authority.

"Yes." Castiel almost whispered, which made Dean look up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to collect a few things." There was that voice again, it seemed to spark something in Dean's gut, a need to protect.

"And who is this." The man glanced at Dean, his eyes raking from the top of the tall Winchesters head to the tips of his toes.

"This is Dean, he one of my frat brothers."

Dean watched that little piece of information go down like a lead balloon.

"Huh, I should have figured." There was an insult in there, Dean knew it. "He's not your type."

_Wow, low blow_. Though which of them it was meant to either embarrass or insult him wasn't sure. But either way it got him back up.

"And you are?" Dean snapped back.

The man stared at Dean with a contempt he hadn't seen since high school. "My name is Zachariah de' Angelus, I'm Castiel's father."

_Oh shit, bad move Winchester_.

"May we go now?" Castiel asked uneasily.

Zachariah didn't answer he just waved his hand dismissively before turning away from the stairs.

Dean followed Cas into his large, blank and inhospitable bedroom. The place looked more like a museum than a twenty something's personal space. There were no posters on the walls, the shelves were practically empty, but then they would be as most of Cass books were at their place.

Their place? Something about that sound both so wrong and so right. Dean shook his head to remove the thought.

"So…" he swallowed. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Cas didn't answer he simply walked towards his closet, pulling the doors while and stepping in. Dean followed after him, intrigued. He watched as Cas pushed on the back wall and he heard a click sound, then stared open mouthed as the back wall swung open towards them.

_Wow_. Dean stared.  _Secret tunnel?_  He queried.

Cas walked in and Dean unthinkingly followed. What he found was a large room, covered with sound proofing and in the corner was a set of beautiful drums. Dean's jaw practically hit the floor.  _Castiel_.  _Drums_. That was so not what he thought this guys was into.

"Are they yours?"

"Of course." Cas answered before walking to another corner the a shelf held want looked to be an extensive vinyl collection.

Dean couldn't quite get his head around it, this guy was a puzzle inside an enigma inside a taco. He looked around the room. "Why are they hidden?"

"My father doesn't like the drumming, though he perfectly happy for me to play in the church band." Cas informed him with an air of resentment. "But he refuse to listen to me practice not to mention my music and so he had this room built for me, it was a separate bedroom once."

"Huh." Dean couldn't think of what else to say. "So….. What are we here to collect?"

Castiel looked over from his records and gave a small smile, it didn't show on his lips but his eyes shone. "I thought you might like to see these."

Dean walked over, dropped down next to Cas and his jaw dropped for the third time in twenty minutes as he stared at the albums.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Dean and Castiel were marching down the stairs of the large house, Cas carrying a box filled with albums. They were half way down the stairs when a woman strolled through the front door. Dean instantly recognized the copper haired beauty as the girl he'd seen a few times with the guy from the neighboring frat house.

She glanced up at the two men and gave a gentle smile. Dean grinned before he noticed Castiel stiffen. His gaze flickered between the girl and his room-mate. Obvious the man wasn't happy at all to see her and Dean had to wonder why.

"Hey there Castiel." She said gently. "How are you settling in?"

Castiel glared at her with an icy gaze. "Fine."

She sigh, her features filling with something Dean could only describe as regret.

"We need to go." Castiel announced continuing on his way. "Excuse us."

"Cas, aren't you going to introduce us?" Dean announced forcing Cas to stop.

He sighed. "I – Dean Winchester, this is my sister Anna."

"Hey." He grinned flirtatiously. "How are you this fine day?"

Anna smiled in the same flirtatious manner; it had been so long since she'd been smiled at like that. "Hi. I'm very well thank you, and yourself? – I see Cas…."

"Castiel." Her brother insisted with a stern tone.

Anna swallowed before continued to speak to Dean as if her brother hadn't spoken. "… I see my brother had been torturing you with his record collection." She smiled teasingly.

"Believe, it ain't torture." Dean grinned at Cas. "He's got some of the rarest albums on earth."

Dean realised too late that he sounded like a besotted school girl, wiping the grin from his face, he turned his attention back to Anna.

"Oh." Anna glanced between the pair. "So you're into that stuff too?"

"Are you kidding me…" Dean's voice turned serious. "…how could you not be?"

Anna could tell that was a serious question and by the way the cute guy was watching her he wanted an answer. So she shrugged. "I guess I just don't get it, it's so…. I don't know… loud."

Dean sighed but smiled. "That's the point." he knew that many people appreciated the music he'd loved all his life, even Sam didn't get it. It was amazing that he'd found a room-mate that did. It was a warm and comforting feeling if he was honest, he knew that Cas wouldn't be demanding that he turned the tunes down or worse off.

"We need to leave. Goodbye Anna." Castiel announced with hard deep tone before marching out the door.

Dean groaned,  _what was with him_. He gave another flirtatious smile before rushing after Cas. "Catch around."

"Yeah. – Bye Castiel." She called, but she knew her brother wasn't listening.

Once they were settled in the Impala Dean turned to him. "So what the hell was that about?"

"What do you mean Dean?"

"I mean the cold shoulder you gave your sister."

"I do not… get along well with Anna."

"Why?"

Castiel turned his gaze to the window and remained silent. Dean understood the silence for what it meant.  _'Mind your own business.'_

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

They arrived back at the house to find Gabriel sat in the lounge with a few of their other frat brothers, he was watching the door like he was expecting god to walk through it. Dean didn't fail to notice that he almost jumped out of his skin before slumping back against his seat. Dean looked at Cas, who simply shrugged and headed off to their room, the record filled box in his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked.

Gabe shrugged in a similar dispassionate manner Castiel had just delivered. "Nothing. – Where have you to been?" he winked. "Getting better acquainted?"

"Bite me, Gabriel."

"Cas first." The house master laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and marched towards the kitchen. "Where's Sam?" he called over his shoulder.

"Out." Gabe replied trying to sound again like he didn't care.

"Out where?" Dean called from the kitchen, the sound of the fridge door and rattle of beer bottles following his words.

"How the hell should I know?"

Dean returned with a glare at Gabriel's tone. "What crawled up your butt?"

"Nothing, that's the problem." He winked suggestively at Dean, and received a look he was sure could strip flesh from bone.

"You keep doing that man and the only thing going anywhere near your ass will be my boot, get me." his tone was defiantly not playful.

As if on cue the front door swung open to reveal Sam and his companion. Gabriel's head snapped around and the smirk he'd been wearing only a few moments ago suddenly fell away. Dean's eyes fixed on the smug new comer. Sam glanced from Dean to Gabriel with a guilty look, one the new guy so didn't share.

"Hey, where you been?" Dean bit out with a little too much suspicion in his voice.

Balthazar grinned at this, his hand resting nonchalantly in his pockets. "And you are?" his accent indication his heritage.

Dean straightened his back. "Dean Winchester."

Balthazar turned to Sam and laughed. "Your brother."

It wasn't really a question, but Sam answered anyway. "Yeah…" he swallowed, noticing Gabriel rising from his chair and marching towards the stairs. Sam turned away from the sight. "… Dean this is Balthazar, the exchange student from England. – I – I was just showing him around campus."

Sam saw the disbelief in his brothers hazel eyes and knew he'd royally fucked up. He'd allowed his hormones to take over and now his brother suspected what he hadn't had the courage to confess.

No, his brother knew, it was all there in that blank, disappointed face.

Dean pushed himself off the wall and marched pass the two men silently, following after Gabriel.

"Nice to meet you." Balthazar called with a little too much pleasure in his accented voice.

Dean didn't reply, he just stormed up the step, the beer bottle hanging from his fingers.

"Well he seems nice, you must be proud."

"Shut it." Sam snapped. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Oh, princess, don't be like that."

This time Sam ignored the bating and guiltily following his brother up the stairs, leaving Balthazar smiling after him.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Gabe?" Sam murmured from the doorway of the other man's room.

"Huh." Gabriel just carried on reading his weekly world news, for the hundredth time.

Sam stretched out the crook in his neck, pressing his lips together; he couldn't understand why his best friend was ignoring him. Sure he'd hooked up with the new guy but it wasn't like that had any direct impact on Gabe.

Unless he was worried about the impact it would have on the house. It was going to make thing… difficult, especially between him and Dean.

Dean. Sam suddenly wondered why his first stop on the explanation tour was Gabe, surely his brother deserved one first. Sam's gaze drifted to the shorter man sat in his bright red chair, his head purposefully buried in the pages of his trashy paper avoiding his best friend, and the bottom fell out of his stomach.

"Gabe?"

"What." His voice tried to sound little but Sam could hear the tinge of something beneath.

"I…" he what? He didn't even know what to say. He was sorry. Why? It wasn't as if him and Gabe were anything more than friends.

Gabriel finally looked up from his paper with a painted smirk that Sam saw right through. "As long as you had a good time. – It's great that you're not hiding in the closest any more. – I'm sure Dean will be over the moon to have that guy as a brother in law."

"Dammit Gabe…."Sam snapped at Gabriel's cold un-amused words. "… It was….."

"I don't need the details buddy, who you bang it down to you…" he dropped his head back to the paper and gave a whistle.

A small Jack-Russell, Horne, darted past Sam out of nowhere. He could swear the thing was invisible until Gabe wanted him.

"… Just don't make us all suffer through watching you two drawl over each other."

"For goodness sack Gabe, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy!" Sam shouted unthinkingly. "It was just one of those things."

Gabe's finger shot into his ears and he started humming like a child. Sam grumbled something like 'Your being such a jerk' before pushing himself away from the wall before storming off to his room.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Castiel." Balthazar grinned from the door to Dean and Cass room.

The dark haired man spun to see a familiar face and couldn't help the smile that spread across his eyes. "Balthazar? – what… what are you doing here?"

The taller man shrugged his shoulders and sent an appraising look around the room, settling his cool blue gaze on Dean for a long moment.

The room-mate glared back at the newcomer, then turned angry eyes on Castiel, as if he'd had some hand in what he suspected. "You know this jerk?" Dean asked gravely.

Cas looked between Dean and Balthazar and instantly knew his old friend had already begun to cause trouble.

"Oh, me and Cassie here go back a long way." Balthazar smirked.

"Castiel." The two men snapped in unison.

Each looking at each other for a moment, a moment that didn't escape their visitor, whose smile widened, he raised his hands in peace.

"wow, sorry…." He laughed. "didn't realised I was stepping on toes."

Castiel glared at him. "Why are you here Balthazar?" ignoring the heated and slightly embarrassed look on Dean's face. "I thought you'd been accepted to Oxford and Cambridge… why here."

Balthazar shrugged. "Fancied a change. – Beside, I knew you'd be here and while…. I though it'll be nice to get reacquainted." He watched Dean out of the corner of his eyes and again didn't miss the stiffening of the man's spine or the stony expression. Interesting. He thought.

From the looked he'd reserved down stairs when he'd strolled in with the brother he could have sworn that Mr. Dean Winchester was more than a little anti-gay…. As it turned out, at least if Balthazar radar was tuned in, it was more of a case of being anti-coming-out.

"How did you know this was where I'd be?"

"Oh, I didn't. – I was calling the admin office last week, talked to this real sweetie of a girl. Jo I think her name was, any way she told me that this place had rooms so here I am."

Castiel watched him warily.

"… and so glad I took them up on the offer, I have to say my new housemates are extremely welcoming."

Castiel's head shot round at the growl from Dean, his brows knitting together.

"Well…." Balthazar grinned. "… I'll leave you two alone…." He winked at Cas. "… we'll catch up later. Nighty night."

Then he was gone, leaving a slightly confused Castiel with an extremely furious Dean.

"I can't believe your friends with that jerk." Dean snapped, throwing himself back against the pillows. He lay staring up at the ceiling. Then a sudden revelation hit him and he shot up on the bed and stared questioningly at Cas. "… you are just friends right?"

"Pardon Dean?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in a sweetly adorable way.

No, Dean did not find that gesture in the least bit adorable.

"you and that jerk were you two?" his brows knitted together and the muscles in his stomach tightened. "…Cas are you…." He couldn't ask though he didn't want to know.

Castiel seemed to sense the struggle within Dean as if he could read his mind, maybe even his soul. "Balthazar and I were at school together in England…."

"You're not English?"

Castiel raised a brow. "No Dean, I'm not…. But my father insisted I go live with an aunt during my senior year, I was having trouble… As it was my problems followed me to England but luckily I made friends with Balthazar who was rather popular if a little… eccentric. I would not have survived that year without him."

Dean swallowed nervously. Though he could explain why. "huh… so you guys were…"

"Friends Dean. Nothing more. – Balthazar is rather a free spirit and I…. well, I'm what many would consider a hopeless romantic."

The two men's eyes met and held. Until Dean was forced to turn away. Walking to his desk he pulled out his homework and dropped down on the bed and spent the rest of the night trying his hardest to ignore a certain strange little nerd sat across the room.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The next week was the most awkward in living history. No-one seemed to be talking to anyone. Dean hadn't said more than a few words to Sam, Gabriel was practically avoiding him. Deciding to spend all his time in the library studying, which considering this was Gabriel was like a code red warning he was pissed.

Balthazar was the only one who seemed unaware of the chaos his arrival had caused; he simply went about his business, continuing to flirt with anyone and everyone, especially Sam, despite his obvious reluctance. The only person talking to Balthazar in the whole house was Castiel.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" scoffed Balthazar as he sat languidly on Dean's bed talking to his old school buddy.

"He doesn't know. – There is no need for him to. - It's not important." Castiel replied, his eyes never leaving the notepad he was scribbling on.

"Not  _important_...?" Balthazar laughed loud. "…I'd say the huge crush you've got on him is pretty important." he smirked as a blush crept up Castiel's face.

"That is neither here nor there…. And keep you voice down."

"Huh, I think it is my friend, when you're sharing a room with the guy."

"Would you rather I move in with you?"

Balthazar glared at his friend and straightened his back. "Hell no. – The last thing I want when I go to bed or get up in the morning, preferably not alone, is your judging mosh glaring at me."

Castiel chucked. "Still trying to sound more common than you are, I see."

"Bite me." Balthazar snapped.

The man always hated being reminded of his upper class heritage, it was rooted in having a constantly absent father and spending most of his life being shuffled from one boarding school to another. The only time his privileged background came in useful was getting into restaurants, night clubs or best of all someone's pants.

Balthazar suddenly turned serious and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Listen my friend, I'm just worried about you. – I know you, Castiel. You're not like me when it comes to random screws, you're sickeningly old fashioned. I just don't want to see you getting yourself attracted to this guy when we both know it's going to end in tears, yours mainly. – Sammy's already told me his brothers got the homophobic virus coursing through his veins and going by the way he's been acting around me and his brother the last week, if he finds out about your….  _liking_  him, well you remember was that bastard at St. Patrick's did to you."

Castiel groaned and absently rubbed at his shoulder. The bastard in questions name was Donald and what he'd done was dislocate Castiel's arm, just because he'd heard that Castiel had a little innocent crush on him. – thought in hindsight, he couldn't fathom why. "Dean's not like that." he sighed.

"Huh, sure…. Maybe… but I'll tell you something else he ain't like, Castiel….. us."

It hurt to say and worse it hurt to hear, but Balthazar wouldn't be much of a friend if he didn't try to protect the romantic fool from getting himself beaten up or worse heartbroken. Everything he'd seen of Deana Winchester said that if he found out,  _when_  he found out, he was going to not only blow chucks as the Americans' like to say, but also blow his top and Balthazar didn't want Castiel being on the receiving end of a homophobic smack down.

"I'm fully aware of that thank you."

"Good, so tell him and get another room. – Hell, I'll swap with you."

Castiel turned a raised a brow. "I thought you didn't want to be judged for your… late night activities."

Balthazar smirked mischievously. "I don't want to be judged by you, you're my friend and I'd like to keep it that way…. Dean Winchester on the other hand, well… pissing that guy off would be well worth it."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "He's not that bad, Bal. – you just need to get to know him."

"And your suddenly an expert on a guy you've know two weeks." Balthazar eyed him suspiciously.

Castiel shrugged. "We… get on."

"Huh?"

"We have the same taste in music, we're enrolled in some of the same classes."

"So what, you think you've got some kind of weird bond?"

Castiel shrugged again. "Maybe." He whispered.

Balthazar heavy an exhausted sigh. "Castiel…. Please, don't do this to yourself, I'm begging you."

"Don't worry about me, Bal. – You should worry about yourself."

"Me? – Why?"

Castiel throw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up facing his friend. "You want a list." He began to tick of his fingers. Finger one: "You've slept with my supposedly homophobic roommate brother…." Finger two: "You've pissed of the house master…"

Balthazar suddenly laughed. "Yeah, I did notice. Though not quite sure how."

Castiel raised a disbelieving brow, holding up finger number one. "I submit point one."

"What?"

Castiel stared at the blonde Englishman until he understood.

"Ooooooh…. You mean they're…"

"No, but I think you trod on a few toes, unrequited one. – But then you've never been one to think of anything but your own pleasure."

"Hey, I care about yours. – Beside how was I meant to know, I'd only been here an hour. – And I didn't put a gun to Winchesters head you know."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "Didn't you. – You forget Bal, I've seen you in action. You can be damn persuasive and charming when you want to be."

Balthazar chuckled arrogantly. "Never worked on you?"

"You never tried." Castiel scoffed, meeting the other set of blue eyes. "Thanks for that by the way."

Balthazar shrugged. "What can I say, I had enough lovers, I wanted a friend."

"Well you certainly got one. – and as your friend I'll add…." Holding up a third finger. "… your slouching all over my bad tempered, pissed off roommates bed."

Balthazar threw himself back against the covers, purposefully messing them up. "It's a comfy bed, maybe one day you'll get to try it." He teased light-heartedly.

"To quote Dean, blow me." Totally the wrong thing to say Castiel realize too late, as Balthazar shot up on the bed, fixed his friend with an amused stare and burst into laughter.

"Guess I was wrong, maybe he's not as homophobic as we all think."

The laughter continued even when the Englishman got face planted with a pillow.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Michael sat back in the high back leather chair like he owned the place, his legs crossed. The study was all dark wood and red carpet. Across from him sat Zachariah, a glass in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"I've gone through everything Michael, there's no doubt about it. – I even had some of the firms' researchers digging. It seems to be true."

Michael's jaw was set in a hard line and his hazel eyes stared blindly at his own glass. "I see."

Michael wasn't sure what he was madder at, his father for never telling them or that waste of space for merely existing.

"That's not all…" Zachariah added, sounding just a tad nervous.

"What?" Michael glanced up through his lashes.

The older man took a deep breath. "You aren't meant to know until after you all graduated. –Mr. Jacobs was keeping it well under wraps among his personal papers…."

Michael smirked with a raised brow. "Then how did you?"

Zachariah shrugged. "That's not wants important."

Michael set down the glass and knotted his fingers together across his abdomen. "So what is important?"

"Well, it seems your father had a second will, dated three weeks before his death. – It's not much different to the original, you and Luc still have your trust funds, but there's a third fund set aside for him. – and…" Zachariah swallowed. "… The papers have been divided between you."

Michaels jaw clenched tight. He'd known his father publishing companies were to be split between him and his brother but the idea of that guy getting anything made his gut clench angrily. – His father hadn't even acknowledged the man's existent yet now he was giving him a share of their inheritance to satisfy some kind of death-bed guilt.

"Which one?" Michael asked through gritted teeth.

"Luc gets the Morning Star, as you know…."

Michael waved impatiently.

"You get the Guardian…. And…. He gets the Herald."

"What!" Michael shouted.

Zachariah nodded apologetically. "I'm afraid so."

Michael was physically shaking from anger. The herald was the smallest of the three papers but it had the largest circulation there by made the most money. – He'd assumed wrongly that it would be split between him and Luc.

"This is a joke right! – My father isn't that crazy."

"It's not a joke Michael. – It's very clear, upon graduating collage the papers will be handed over to you all."

Michael's mind was already working. "Is there anything I can do to stop this?"

Zachariah shrugged. "I don't know, Michael." He sighed.

"Find out." The younger man ordered. "I have no intention of allow that man to have anything you understand me."

"I'll get my people on it ASAP."

Michael got up from his seat. "Good." He said as he left the room without so much as a goodbye. His mind still processing the news. He would have to tell Luc about this development. He knew his brother was going to be as mad as he was.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam had had enough of being ignored and avoided, which was why he'd skipped a lecture to go in search of his best friend. He found him in the same place he'd been hiding since that night. His head buried in a think physics book, a scattering of candy wrappers around him. The corners of Sam's lip curved up at the sight.

"I'm studying." He didn't even look up.

"Oh come on Gabe, it's been a week and a half, you can't still be pissed at me for breaking the house rules?"

Gabriel peered up over the text book he wasn't actually reading. He was a coward and he knew but he just couldn't bring himself to face Sam. It was ridiculous really. It wasn't like Sam hadn't dated before. Hell he's sat by and watched Sam waltz in and out of the house with girls and guys hanging off him, but for some reason it felt different now. Maybe because he was pissing in his own garden.

Some random guy or girl from around campus was fine because Gabe didn't have to watch the flirting and other shit, he could even ignore then strolling out of Sam's room in the morning by just staying in his own until he was sure the house was clear. But this new guy was sharing the house. It was like having a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. It was like a prank gone wrong, as if some angel or other was trying to teach him a lesson. "We have rules for a reason Sam." He remarked coldly.

_Sam? Did Gabriel just call him Sam?_  The tall Winchester stood open mouthed and hurt. In their three plus years of friendship Gabe had never, not once, called him Sam.

"Well, I'm  _sorry_  Mr. Play-by-the-rules but weren't you the one to tell me not to slink back into the closet just because Dean was here." Sam snapped angrily.

"Shhhh." Someone hushed from behind them.

"Yeah and weren't you the one who didn't want his precious brother finding out before you got up the courage to tell him. Well guess what Sherlock, I'd say strolling home with you cloths and hair all messed up, a huge hicky on your neck and not to mention that I've-been-thoroughly-fucked look on your faces, pretty much gave the game away."

Sam blushed beetroot and looked around, a fair few sets of eyes suddenly shot off in different directions. "I…" he had no idea how to defend himself, not to Dean or to Gabe. He hadn't meant for anything to happen between him and Balthazar.

Hell who was he kidding, he'd known just what the man had wanted when he'd supposedly left to show him around campus, and he'd gone because he'd been frustrated for months. He hadn't been with anyone since his break-up with Ruby. Balthazar was offering and Sam just wanted to get it out of his system. He hadn't been thinking about his brother or Gabe.

Why would he be thinking about how it would affect his best friend? Other than that Gabe was the housemaster how's put the whole no-pissing-in-your-own-yard rule in place.

No. Sam had to admit that while he was with Balthazar he'd had an intense feeling of guilt, one he'd felt before and as before he'd pushed it aside, because even if he was brave enough to admit it to himself, he wasn't brave enough to take the chance of losing his best friend ever by admitting it to the universe.

"You?" Gabe sneered, dropping his book and popping a piece of candy in his mouth in a far from nonchalant manner.

Sam shook his head. "I – I didn't think." He admitted with a sigh.

Gabriel stopped chewing at the remorseful look on Sam's face and gave his own sigh, before shrugging his shoulders. "Listen, what you do…. Who you do, doesn't have anything to do with me…." he pause and forced himself to start crewing again. "Just…. Try not to be all lovey dovey around the house; it makes us single guys uncomfortable. – oh, and don't expect me to be best man…" Gabe tried desperately to add humour to his voice but failed miserably. "… I'm not all that keen on your choice of partner."

Sam's eyes shot up to meet Gabe's. "I'm not marrying him Gabe…" He sounded insulted. "… Hell, I'm not even dating him."

Gabe threw up a hand. "Spare me the friends with benefits pitch." Sam was about to deny that too when Gabe stopped him. "… I think you're biggest problem right now is your brother. If the way he's been walking around the house like a bear with a hangover for over a week means anything, I'd say he's pissed."

"No more than you." Sam murmured to himself.

"Whatever…. Just deal with Dean and stop the not too subtitle flirtation with Balthazar…." Gabe's voice tightened. "…Before you drive us all mad. – I'll let the rule drop Sam, cause who am I to stand in the way of true love." With that he got to his feet, gathered his things and marched out of the library with the parting words. "I've got class." Following after him.

Sam stood motionless with anger, shock and more than a little hurt. Did Gabriel really think he'd do anything else with Balthazar after all the shit it was currently causing? Beside, Sam sighed to himself, Balthazar could never live up to his best friend.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hit the damn ball Winchester or I'll shove that bat so far up your ass you'll be coughing splinters for a month!" yelled couch Turner as he missed the five ball in a row.

Dean swung the bat and tried to relax his arm, his gaze fixing on Crowley across the park. He gave a brief nod to indicate he was ready and braced himself to swing.

And subsequently missed.

"That's it Winchester, get the hell out of there. NOW!" Turner yelled.

Dean threw down his bat and marched angrily out of the park, ignoring the gibes from the couch and the back handed comments coming from Alastair. His head wasn't in the right place at the moment. Sam and that jerk Cas called a friend were screwing with his mind.

In the locker room, Dean stripped, jumped in the shower and allowed the cold water to wash over him in desperate hope it will wash away his biggest fear of all. That his baby brother, the kids he'd practically raise was gay.

_Would it really matter if he was?_ His mind pressed and the truth was Dean didn't know.  _You kinda always knew Dean, ever since that kid Jessie_. That was the truth, but then Sam had said it was nothing and Dean had never seen him with a boy again.

_Doesn't mean he wasn't with one_. -  _Aw!_  Dean really didn't need to be thinking about any of this. It was freaking him out beyond words.

"Hey, Winchester the couch wants to see ya in his office."

Dean's head snapped around at the familiar English voice. "Dude, I'm showering."

Crowley gave him a full body appraisal. "So I see." He smirked.

"Jesus!" Dean yelled. "What the fucks in the water around here." He quickly turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "Does the word heterosexual mean nothing to you people?" Dean was frustrated and angry.

"Cool it, pal. – I was just kidding. I don't swing that way…" he gave Dean a knowing look, remembering the little his friend. "… but I think the lady protests too much." he sniggered.

"Bite me. – I'm not gay. Sam's not gay. – No one's gay."

Crowley was now fighting a laugh. "Who mentioned Sam?"

Dean's spine stiffened. Dammit he'd put his foot right in it. Ignoring Crowley, he walked to his locker to change, but it turned out the cocky Englishman wasn't taking the hint to leave him the hell alone.

"So what's happening with the kid brother?"

"Nothing." Dean grumbled, pulling on his underwear and jeans.

Crowley was clearly unconvinced, "Fine…So how's the boyfriend?" he teased.

"He doesn't have a boyfriend!"

The shorter man actually laughed this time. "I meant yours."

Dean swung around to glare at Crowley like he was the king of hell. "Screw you, Crowley."

"Listen pal, I'm just picking up on all the sexual tension between you and blue eyes."

Dean growled that there wasn't any 'sexual tension' before stomping forward with a threat in his gaze. Crowley hand flew up in defense.

"Hey, fine…" he was backing away. "… didn't mean to hit a nerve pal."

Before Dean could growl another denial Crowley was marching confidently out of the room still laughing.

After his meeting with the couch, where he was told to sort himself out before the game on Friday or hit the highway back to whatever loser town he came from, Dean found himself sat uncomfortably next to Castiel listening to Professor Singer telling them that angels weren't the nice feathery saviors of the world that everyone liked to paint them as. That if you pulled back the curtain of religious doctrine you'd find they could be just as heartless and ruthless as any of the so-called demons.

Dean noticed without even looking that this idea made Cas uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Dean whispered close to Cass ear, so as not to be heard by the professor, who he'd learnt embarrassingly didn't like people talking while he was. Of course for some reason this seemed to make Cas more uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat.

"I'm fine." He muttered under his breath, trying desperately to ignore the zinging in his veins as Dean's breath touched him cheek.

"You don't agree with what the professor's saying." Dean whispered again.

And again another rush of blood went south. He shook his head, suddenly realizing that maybe Balthazar was right and he should tell his roommate about his…. Interests. What's the worst that could happen?

_Well he could never speak to you again and demand you find another room_. Yeah, but he wouldn't beat the hell out of him and that he was sure of.

"Huh..." Dean grunted leaning back in his seat.

Cas gave a silent sigh of relief as the gap grew between them, then he almost jumped out of his skin when Dean nudged his arm and handed him a note. Glancing down at it with wide eyed amazement.

_I owe you a drink, remember. Fancy grabbing one after class?_

Cass head shot around to Dean, his heart hammering against his ribs. This was ridiculous; there was no way in hell Dean was asking him out on a date. Cas was as sure of that as he was of Dean not beating him to hell when he found out he played for the other team. But despite that knowledge he couldn't fight the hope that sprung up in his chest. But he needed to be sure, placing the paper against his text book he replied with a single word.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean took back the note and stared down at the answer.

_Why?_

He frowned.  _Why? Why what?_  He wrote back to Cas as Professor Singer continued to ramble on about Angels and Demons.

_Why do you want to have a drink?_

_Because I owe you one and we're friend and roommate and that's what friends and roommates do._

Cas stared down at the answer while biting the end of his pen. It hadn't been the reply he'd hoped for. Now he felt sure his longtime friend had a more than convincing argument for him getting another room, cause the disappointment of not seeing the words 'because I like you and want a date' was painful.

Cas decided he needed to talk and drink. Just not with his friend/roommate/crush.

_Sorry, can't, meeting Balthazar._

Dean stiffened, grumbled under his breath and crushing the note in his palm. He didn't speak to Cas for the rest of class.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was sat alone in his room staring at the blank walls. He should have gone for a drink after class but he'd been too scared of running in to Cas and the dick he called a friend. So he'd come back to the house, ignoring everyone hanging out in the lounge and headed straight for his room. He still hadn't spoken to Sam but knew that he needed to. Their disagreement, which wasn't so much a disagreement as a case of Dean completely ignoring the kids existence because he didn't want to deal with what his brother would tell him, had been dragging on for over a week. Sam had tried to talk to him but he'd always brushed it off with a "Later Sam."

Cas had said he was being childish and should really sit down and talk it out. Dean's rather heartfelt and harsh reply had been "Mind your own business Cas." Then as if trying to hang on to the only friend he had in this place now that he wasn't talking to Sam, he added. "Sorry buddy… but I don't do chick-flick moments." Which had earned him a grunt of disproval and the cold shoulder for an hour.

So now he sat alone in an empty room, his brother lord knows where, with lord knows who. At least he knew it wasn't Balthazar. No cause he was off with Cas doing lord knows what. Dean shifted anxiously on the bed unable to stand the silence and loneliness any longer.

Throwing his legs off the side, he strolled over to Cass record collection; which his very cool roommate said he could listen to whenever he wished. He shifted through the albums; finally pulling out an early Zeppelin album and placed it on the turn-table with all the reverence of the Shroud of Turin.

When the room was filled with music Dean turned to head back to the bed but paused at Cass bookshelf. Crouching down he scanned the titles until he saw the book that had caught his interest before. He pulled the book free and flipped it over to read the back.

**The devil's down in Dixie – and he's driving one scary truck. Sam and Dean investigate when something wheeled; metallic and evil forces a series of African- American drivers off the road to their deaths.**

_Sam and Dean?_  Weird as hell, Dean thought but the premise sounded good and Cas obviously really liked it going by the broken spine and well thumb pages. Hey, what the hell. Dean sighed to himself. He was alone and bored, why not give it a go.

Throwing himself down on the bed he opened it up to the first page and began to read about these brothers and their battle against a killer truck.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Gabriel arrived back to his room hoping not to see Sam again. It was crazy how his friendship had been washed down the drain because he was jealous of some English jerk. Especially when Sam had told him that there was nothing going on between them, basically that it was a one off, but Gabe just couldn't let it go at that.

Because on only was Gabriel Pratt as mouthy son of a bitch who liked a good prank, he was also stubborn as hell. So he was letting his unreasonable imagination drive a wedge between him and the only friend he'd ever had.

Throwing his bag angrily in the corner and whistling for Horne, he slumped down in his retro chair. That's when he noticed the medium sized silver box on the bed. Frowning he pushed Horne off his lap and strolled over to it, glaring down at it with that cautious, this-could-be-a-prank look. Figuring if it was a prank he may as well get it over with, so he could start planning his retaliation, he lifted the lid.

His mouth fell open as he stared at the Hershey bars that filled it. On top a small card. Lifting his out with shaking hands he read it.

_Sweets for my Sweet._

_Love Sam_

Gabriel's heart skip and his cheek turned bright red…. For the whole of three seconds until he realised it wasn't Sam's handwriting, then his heart plummeted to the floor and he threw the note back into the box and tossed the whole box in the garbage can. When he found out who'd left it, there was going to be hell to pay.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"You did what?"

"Left him a little package. – I sweet little I'm sorry courtesy of his favourite Winchester." Balthazar smirked proudly.

"Why?" Cas snapped angrily.

"Thought I'd try my hand at matchmaking. – Besides, I don't particularly like living in a house where all its occupance what to claw my eyes out. If I wanted that I would have stayed in England."

"He'll know it's not from Sam. – They've been friends for years, he'll know his handwriting."

Balthazar shrugged uncaringly.

"Balthazar, you probably just made things a thousand times worse."

"Then I'll just have to think of something else won't eye. – Beside I thought we were here to talk about your Winchester problem, not mine."

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean lay with his weight braced on his elbow as he continued to read. He wasn't sure what was disturbing him more, the idea that Cas was into this supernatural trash fiction or that the lead seemed creepily familiar.

Or maybe it was the fact that while the words on the page said Cassie, his mind was instantly shortening it. Even his minds eyes had at some point replaced the hot African-American girl for a blue eyed, dark hair nerd, who just happened to be a guy.

Dean was really beginning to get concerned about his own mental state by the time he reached the love scene. The couple was arguing about their past break-up, the sexual tension building between them. Then the inevitable happened and before the reader knew it, the couple was tearing each other cloths off.

Dean swallowed hard, his heart pounded as he was drawn into the moments, his jeans feeling too tight as the action moved on. His mind was completely consumed by the words and as such he couldn't fight the replaced images in his head. Images he would later blame Crowley for seeding in his subconscious, but for now couldn't stop taking root, any more than he could stop his physical reaction to them.

His heart continued to pound and his blood race, his mind's eye filled with bright blue instead of dark brown. He swallowed over and over as he read. A small trickle of sweat slipped down his skin causing him an excited shiver.

The leads hit their climax and Dean hit his head on the headboard, fighting to recapture his breath, shifting uncomfortable in his jeans with the knowledge that he'd enjoyed the combined words and images on a disturbing level.

He glanced down at the book hanging limply in his hand and realised he'd reached the place in the book that had clearly been read over and over. The corners had been dog-eared a thousand times, the paper was worn and stained from fingers turning and returning them. The realization sent a slightly unwelcome buzz through Dean.

He could totally understand why Cas liked it. His mind turned a dark alley as he wondering when the last time he read it was? If it was after they met? Was he picturing himself in one of the leads too? – Dean's buzzing, detached mind hoped he'd taken the other roll in Cass imagination, after all his name was Dean and Cassie wouldn't be all that difficult to shorten to a simple Cas.

Dean rested his head back against the pillow, his eyes drifting closed of their own accord and he bit down on his lip. He should really pay a visit to the bathroom he knew, but he couldn't be bothered to move. He was trapped in the afterglow and was in no rush to leave it. After all he hadn't gotten laid since, well moving here. All that frustration was bound to explode eventually. The fact that that explosion had come care of a gay fantasy, well he wasn't going to let that into his head right now. Later, later he would freak out about it.

He was still savoring the moment when he heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Dean? – Are you alright?"

The taller man shot up on the bed like it was on fire, his hands coming up to conceal the evidence of just were his thoughts had been taken him. With his hands came the book, still open at the love scene, lying flat against his crouch.

"C-Castiel."

Cas frowned at the use of his full name, from the day he'd met Dean he'd never called him by his full name. Not once. "Dean." He watched his shift uncomfortably on the bed and realised to his embarrassment that he'd interrupted Dean's private time. "I… didn't mean to interrupt."

_Was he smirking?_  In the weeks of living in the same house, in the same room as Cas he'd not once seen the man smirk. Smiled yeah, he'd even heard him laugh kinda, but not a smirk. There was something inanely sexy about a smirk, it said so much more than a smile ever could.

_What the fuck._  What was he think, smirking, sexy, Cas. He was going to kill Crowley when he saw him.

"Y-you weren't interrupting anything…" he swallowed and shifted again. "… I was just reading." The moment he said it he wished he hadn't, as Cass eyes dropped knowingly to the book pressed against his crouch.

"I see." He smirked again

And again Dean shifted, he wanted to draw his eyes away but just couldn't.  _Dammit_.

"That's my sisters' favourite too." Cas said causally strolling over to his bunk, still grinning. "She's always borrowing it."

_His sisters favourite?_  Dean glanced down at the books broken spine and well-worn pages and sighed in relief. It was Anna that had read the book over and over. That was good. He told himself, ignoring the disappointed feeling rolling though his stomach.

"Personally I think it's lacking, it totally not one of the best of the series…" he nodded towards the shelf. "…I mean the premise is a little ridiculous don't you think, a killer monster truck, the ex who suddenly believes in it all…" Cas turned and sat on the end of the bed. "… I mean really, she doesn't believe in the whole supernatural thing, then a few people start dying and suddenly she's like 'oh it's got to be a killer monster truck'…" Cas laughed disbelievingly. "Hell it's not like there's any reason why that would occur to her, it could have just been some psycho…"

"So why you have it if you don't like it?" Dean asked, thankful his heart rate was returning to normal.

"It's part of the series. Can't miss one out just because it sucks…. Besides it's not all bad, it's got a couple of  _really_  good moments." Cas blushed.

The alarm bell sounded once again in Dean's head, almost deafening him. He took a breath before asking. "Like?"

Yeah, there is was again, the blush. Dean didn't need to be a genius like Cas and Sam to understand just what that meant.

"There's some good character development and personal moments."

Dean could have laughed if not for his pounding heart and out of control blood racing to the last place he needed it.

Cas was leaning down next to the shelf staring at the titles. "Most of these are way better than that one…. I could recommend Something Wicked, Home or maybe Heart there great character stories… if you want a good action packed story I'd go with Salvation."

Dean had to admit he'd stopped listening, his gaze was focused elsewhere, he didn't even realised he was speaking. "Kinda weird that the main characters names are Sam and Dean. – freaky huh?"

Cass head shot round to meet Deans' stare.  _Surely he was not just check out my butt? I'm imagining that right._  He asked himself as heat rushing though him. "I – I didn't even… realised." And that was true, until two days ago when he'd been unable to sleep and was trying to ignore Dean a few feet away, he'd pulled one off the shelf at random, strangely enough it had been that exact book. When the name thing had hit him, he'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't all bad after all.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Another three days and the tension in the house had reached unbearable levels causing almost all the housemate to go in search of solace elsewhere.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Hey! Watch it!" Crowley yelled as the ball flew past his head in a near missing for the sixth time that afternoon.

"Winchester, watch where your hitting those things!" the couch yelled.

Dean ignored the couch as he slammed the bat against the incoming ball so that it flew directly towards the pitcher he was completely blaming for the screwed-up course his thoughts had taken over the last few days.

"Winchester, if you leave me without a pitcher, I'll having you kicked the length and breadth of the football field!"

Crowley stared at Dean across the field, the dark rings and the angry look in his eyes. Crowley had a talent for reading people, his grandmother had been a gypsy after all. It had been a talent that had come in useful over the years, making it so much easier for him to get what he wanted from people. He smirked at the hitter, waving a hand at the couch. "Its fine, Couch." He turned back to Dean, winking again before sending another ball flying, knowing full well Dean was going to hit his way.

Dean's head was buried in his locker when he heard Crowley taunting voice behind him.

"Had a lovers tiff?"

"Fuck off Crowley."

Crowley actually frowned, something that wasn't usually in his natural. "Hey pal, just kidding."

"I'm not in the mood."

It took Crowley the whole of five seconds to sense what was wrong with his team mate, and though he wanted to smirk, and kinda did, his face was dead-pan serious. "Wanna talk abou' it?"

"No."

Crowley thrust his hands into the pockets of his sweats. "Listen if this is 'bout what I said the other day… you know I was jerking you chain right."

Dean just growled and continued searching through his locker for nothing at all.

"You're an idiot, you know." Crowley finally said after a long pregnant silence.

Dean spun around to face the shorter man, his face burning hot with fury. Crowley simply shrugged.

"It doesn't take a genius to see what your problem is… nor should I say who." He gave a heartfelt sigh. "… Man it's the bloody twenty first century; you'd think we'd be over this shit by now."

"What shit?" Dean growled.

Crowley smirked laughingly. "Homo, Hetero, Bi. – Jesus man there just words."

Dean turned back to the locker. "Fuck off Crowley." He ordered menacingly.

"Fine, but get you head out of your arse before Fridays game alright? I don't think we'll get any points for decapitating the other teams' pitcher like he's some kind of vampire."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"He was what?"

"I – I don't know, I may have been mistaken."

Balthazar stared at his only friend before bursting into laughter.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. – I should have just kept my damn mouth shut."

Balthazar waved a hand in apology as he tried to catch his breath. "S-sor-ry…. B-but th-this is p-priceless…" he took a couple of deep calming breaths, wiping his eyes before continuing. "… I mean Mr. homophobic himself checking you out. Priceless. – Wonder if the Princess knows."

"You tell anyone Balthazar and I swear you'll live to regret it." Castiel warned sternly, sending a shiver down the other man's spine.

"Alright, I won't say a word."

Castiel's bright blue gaze turned to ice.

"I promise okay, not a word."

Castiel leant over the book on the library table, resting his forehead against the open pages. Balthazar touched his shoulder.

"Castiel?"

"Huh?"

"I really think you need to switch rooms. – Before…. Well, you get hurt."

Castiel sighed; he knew his friend was right. Hell if he had a choice he'd leave the house all together, but that was impossible. He felt his heart tighten painfully in his chest, it had sounded so easy, so simple even though it went against everything he believed in, but he'd been given little choice. – No one could have foreseen this…. Him.

Castiel knew this was all going to end in tears…. His.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Gabriel sat three tables away, watching Balthazar and Castiel, a note pad in front of him. He'd been scribbling plans for the last twenty minutes, but nothing seemed to work. He'd think of something. He had to, cause there was no way on earth he was letting the bastard get away with pranking him, especially when said prank involved getting his hopes up just to crash them.

Gabriel was the trickster after all; it can't be that hard to think of a just desert for the English dick that had destroyed his friendship with Sam. His gaze blazed across the library. If looks could kill Balthazar would be screaming in pain at the dagger in his back.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam sat across from his law professor in the man's cramped office.

"Sam you're one of my best students, you've got one of the highest IQ's in the school and you've got a real shot at a free ride to law school…"

Sam simply nodded.

"…But in the last couple of weeks you've been missing class, when you are here it's like you're on a planet of your own and now this…" the professor waved a piece of paper between them. "… This is… there isn't words to describe this Sam." He groaned throwing it in the trash can before turning a concerned gaze on the student.

"I guess I'm just…" Sam trailed off. How was he meant to tell his professor the complete mess that his life had become? That his brother wasn't talking to him, that his best friend wasn't talking to him, that he hadn't had a decent night sleep in two weeks.

"Burned out." The professor sighed. "I get it, it was probably bound to happen at some point." He inhaled deeply. "Alright Sam, this is what we're going to do. – I'm giving you a fortnight to sort yourself out, then I want you back here and ready to make up for what you've missed… I don't want to lose my best student Sam and I won't."

"Thank you sir." Sam replied, though he couldn't put the gratitude into his voice.

"Alright, get out of here and get some sleep."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

While the house mates where sorting through their individual messes, Ash sat at the kitchen table, his laptop open in front of him and a bottle of beer in his hand. Two weeks was enough, he'd had it to the back teeth with all the tension. It was time to start putting things right, getting this house back to the status quo and Ash only knew one sure fire way to chill everyone out.

Hitting the print button, he watched as flyers of different colours one by one revealed flew out of the printer. It was party time again and he was going to make damn sure that by the end of the night everyone was not only on speaking terms but all on the same page.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"You sure?"

"Yes, Michael."

The tall man smiled to himself. "Well that shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know, I checked into his file, Gabriel's grades are among the highest of the school." Zachariah told the younger man.

"Yeah, but he'd got that terrible habit for causing trouble."

"True… you think that's how you can get him."

Michael nodded. "With a little help from my brother."

"Luc?"

"Of course, he doesn't what that rant getting his hands on our fathers' world as I do."

"But…."

Michael laughed. "We're still brothers Zachariah, and besides the enemy of my enemy and all that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering about the Books, its kind of an obsession of mine that Castiel's favourite Supernatural book would be Route 666. Because obviously of the simularity between his name and Dean's ex-Cassie. I kinda imagine him shortening it while he read. ;) Sorry... What can I say... Destiel obsessive here. :D So I tend ot add Route 666 to a story if at all possible.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day of the big game, the moment when Dean had to earn his foot in the door. The problem was he wasn't sure he could do it. His head was a mess. He couldn't think about a baseball let alone actually hit one.

His head was jammed packed with Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Balthazar and most Cas. He'd woken up to find the room empty, as it had been for the last couple of mornings. He knew Cas was sleeping in his bed cause he could smell him in the room, but he was clearly avoiding him. Probably because of the incident with the book. Dean was always asleep when he returned to their room and Cas was always gone before he woke up.

Then there was Sam, who'd obviously taken the hint about not wanting to talk, cause he'd given up trying. He just stayed in his room studying. The only time Dean saw him was on the way to the bathroom or in the kitchen. They exchanged a pleasant good morning or good night then fell back into silence.

Dean was beginning to worry that this whole situation might have become out of control and he acknowledged, albeit reluctantly, that it was his own fault. He'd freaked out and everyone was paying for it. Especially him.

He figured it was time to try and fix things, though he had no idea where to start. And if he was going to sort out the chaos, better known as his life, he had to do it before the game that afternoon.

Dean strolled into the kitchen an instantly noticed a certain blue eyed nerds absence. Not that he'd really expected to see him there. One person that was there at least, Sam.

"Sammy?"

His kid brother looked up astonished and he realised he hadn't call him Sammy in over a fortnight.

"Dean?"

The elder Winchester looked at the others gathered, Chuck, Ash and worst of all Balthazar, who thankfully had given up flirting with Sam at every available moment.

"Can we talk?"

Sam stared open mouthed.  _Now Dean wanted to talk?_  "Sure."

The elder led the younger up to Dean's room, leaving a relieved Ash sprawling over the counter.

"One down, two to go." He announced before turning around to stare at Chuck. "Told you…" he laughed. "Pay the doctor, Chucky."

The scruffy man groaned, wishing he'd never made that bet in the first place. But of course it wasn't like he could see the future or know every move the Winchester were going to make but right now he wished he had.

Dean closed the door and turned to face his kid brother who was stood nervously in front of him. He noticed the dark rings around his eyes and groaned inwardly. Had he cause of those?

"So?" Sam asked cautiously.

"So." Dean shuffled his feet, bit the inside of his lip and thrust his hands in his jean pockets. "… So… are you gay?" he asked bluntly catching his brother by surprise.

"No!" Sam said on autopilot.

Dean stared at him disbelievingly. "Really? – Then what the hell was that with Balthazar?"

Sam shrugged his mind racing around trying to think of an excuse.

 _Just tell him the damn truth_. His mind shouted, only his mind sounded a hell of a lot like Gabriel's and he surrendered, dropping onto his brother bed with a grunt. "Yes." He sighed.

Dean swallowed, shuffled and then swallowed some more. "H-how long?"

Sam's gaze shot up to meet a matching set of hazel eyes. "Always."

Dean didn't move, didn't speak, didn't think. What could he think? His brother just told him he was gay.

"So… always?"

Sam nodded.

"So… the girls?"

Sam shrugged. "I – I like girl…. I just like guys more."

Dean's nod was so not understandingly. "So you're… Bi then?"

"I suppose… though we tend not to go by labels."

"We? – What you part of the 'we' community now?" he asked wiggling his fingers.

"We as in Me… Balthazar… Gabe… Cas…"

"Gabe? – Cas? – Jesus, is everyone fucking gay here or what? – Ash? Chuck? They gay too?"

"No! – At least I know Ash isn't… who knows what Chuck is?" he tried to laugh but failed.

Dean finally moved, starting to pace the small room. He turned and instantly walked into Cass bed. "Cas huh?"

Sam smiled apologetically. "Yeah, I guess I should have told you?"

Dean didn't reply at first. "Yeah." He finally murmured.

"Gabriel thought sharing with Cas might, well loosen you up, make you a little more open minded."

"Oh he did, did he?" Dean almost growled, cause his brother was never – ever – going to know just how open his mind had become.

Forcing his mind away from his roommate he turned back to his brother. "So…" apparently his new favourite word. "… does this mean you and Balthazar are…." He had to swallow before voicing the end of the question. "… Dating?"

"God no!" Sam snapped as the word 'dating' left his brothers' lips. "No, I'm not dating Balthazar."

Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or creeped out. "What you're like…. Bunk buddies, friends with benefits?"

"No!" Sam flushed, shooting to his feet.

"But you…. I mean that night… you two…" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't even think it.

"It – was a one off. I made a mistake…" he fell back onto the bed again, his head dropping into his hands.

Dean brotherly instincts were sent into full alert and he walked to sit down next to Sam. "Sammy? – I… it's alright. I was mad sure, well more like freaked out, but your single and though it'll probably take me forever to get my head around I'm not going to disown you or anything just cause you're doing want any other single guys does, even if it is with dudes. – Just don't do it in front of me 'k." he finished with a light chuck. "I don't think I have enough bleach to clean that out of my head."

Sam's shoulders shifted and a horse rough laugh reached Dean's ears. "'k."

Dean punched his shoulder. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you a bitch?"

"Only if I have to stop calling you a jerk,"

"Good, now get the hell out of my room bitch, I'm got to study."

"You? Study? – What is it, the end of the world or something?"

The pair laughed as Sam walked to the door, pausing on the threshold. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"We're okay right? – about everything?"

Dean met his brothers' serious stare. "Of course Sammy. – We're family, and I always say don't let who a guy screws mess with family."

Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah, since when."

Dean glanced down at his watch. "15 seconds ago. – But I have to warn you Sam… I want to preapprove all your boyfriends, I mean if you're going to have them I guess I better start treating you like the girl you are. – Finally." he lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Sam flipped him the bird, called him a jerk and walked out of the room feeling just a little lighter around the shoulders. Now all he had to do was deal with his best friend.

In the room Dean came to pretty much the same conclusion.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Get me something, anything, I don't care." Michael demanded of the shorter man.

"There isn't anything."

"Then you're not looking hard enough. – Maybe if you stop mooning over the jock you'll be able to do your damn job."

"I don't like this."

"I'm sure you don't, but unless you want your father to hear about you're…. problem, you'll do it, understand."

"I don't have a problem." The shorter man snapped angrily.

"Do I look like I give a shit? – Just get me something!"

The shorter man turned away with a huff of anger and guilt. Michael watched him go with none, the only emotion Michael showed was triumph.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was heading off to the game meeting when he caught sight of Anna up the street and quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Anna!" he called and smiled when she turned to face him.

"Dean?"

"Hey."

"How are you?" she smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"So, so." She shrugged. "Heading off to the game?"

"That obvious huh?" He laughed lightly, looking down at the purple shirt and pure white pants.

"Just a tad." She returned his light tone.

"You coming to the game?"

"Sure." She beamed.

"And the party?"

She paused, her features growing remorseful and unsure. "I – I'm not sure… if that would be a good idea." She sighed sadly.

"Cas?"

Anna nodded.

"What happened between you two? – If you don't mind me asking. He won't talk about it."

Anna heard the concern in his voice and felt even worse. "Let's just say I let him down."

"I couldn't have been that bad. – I mean… your family, he'll get over it." After all, if Dean can deal with Sam staggering reluctantly out of the closet, anything can happen.

Anna was shaking her head, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "No, I don't think he will."

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I guess asking if you've seen him is a stupid question then, huh?"

Anna gave a small laugh.

"Listen, come to the party, talk to him. I'm sure you can fix it, he's a good guy, maybe he just needs you to well… push. – Believe me, and I'm talking from experience here, if you stop trying you're never going to fix it." he squeezed her shoulder.

Castiel was heading back to the frat house feeling like the world was about to end, a weight on his shoulder he wasn't used to carrying. He turned the corner and came to a skidding halt.

Across the street was Anna, the last person he needed to see right now, but what made his stomach clench painful was that she was with Dean. Standing in front of him, smiling, his hand on her shoulder.

The world ended. It was bad enough his sister had betrayed him once but twice.  _She doesn't know_. His mind said rationally, but Castiel wasn't in the mood to be rational. He'd had enough, he couldn't take this anymore. Balthazar was right; he needed to get out, away from Dean, away from the frat, away from Anna and Michael.

 _Tomorrow_. He decided there and then. Tomorrow he'd leave. Not just the house, school. He'd go back to Europe. There it wouldn't matter what secrets came out.

Crowley laughed at the screen playing out before, not a humorous laugh; it was the rolling eyes, shaking head kind of laugh. It was tinged with a just touch of sympathy.

Crowley may be a member of hell; he may screw with people to get what he wants, but he wasn't a complete bastard. And he liked Dean. The guy had back bone; he took Crowley's shit and dished it back tenfold. Not to mention he was the only person in the damn place that could hit in curve ball, which beyond anything demanded respect.

He didn't have much of an opinion on the boyfriend, except that he was clearly smitten and that he was putting Dean off his game, in more way than one. Of course it wasn't Cass fault as much as Dean blind pigheadedness.

What was it with men? He'd been through all this hidden, in-the-closet, not-facing-the-truth shit with his brother and look how that had turned out. The guys was miserably married to some idiot bimbo who was completing oblivious to the fact that her perfect husband went cruising every other weekend.

Well hell if he was going to watch his friend make that mistake. Yes, friend. Reluctant as he was to admit it, Dean was a friend.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The game had been a success, though Dean had had his doubts at first, when he'd been standing in the outfield staring at the stands trying to spot Cas. He couldn't explain the way his gut had tightened when he hadn't found that pale face and blue gaze cheering him on… Or maybe he didn't want to explain it.

When it had been their turn to bat Dean stood there, the lightweight titanium in his hand, staring at the pitcher and he'd made a conscious decision to forced everything out of his mind, he couldn't screw this up.

And he hadn't.

After the match the team had gone to get pizza with the couch before they all headed back home to get ready for that nights party.

Walking into his room Dean was met with the sight of boxes strewn all around; Cas knelt down next to the bookcase pulling his collection of Supernatural book out of their home to place them in the box at his side.

"What the hell?"

Castiel physically flinched at the sound of Dean's voice. He'd hoped to have everything packet and gone before Dean got back. He was a coward he knew, but he couldn't face the goodbye scene. It was strange how attached Cas had gotten in the space of a few weeks, but then that was the reason he needed to get the hell out of here, before he found himself falling any harder for his  _'straight'_  roommate.

"Hello Dean."

"Hello Dean? – What the hell is going on." The taller man demanded, throwing his stuff violently across his bed, where is skidded off the edge and landed with a crash on the floor.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Personal reasons."

"What kind of personal reasons?"

Cas turned to glance over at his so-to-be ex roommate. "Do you not understand the definition of the word  _'Personal'_?"

"Blow me Cas…"

The dark haired man turned back to the bookcase with a deep blush, Dean's words hitting the wrong note in his head.

"… I want to know why your leaving Cas."

Cas bit his lip and shrugged. "Stress." He finally announced as if that was answer enough.

"Bullshit. – You're the least stressed out person I know… other than Ash. – Try again?"

Silence reigned between them building a tension that was almost suffocating.

"Cas, come on, we're friends right. If there's something wrong, tell me. Maybe I can help."

 _Help_  Cas thought, the only way Dean could help was if he'd suddenly discover he was gay and declaring his love and that was about as likely to happen as God walking the earth. "I just need to get away Dean. – There's nothing you can do to help or stop me. – So just leave me alone to pack, please." Castiel sighed, feeling tired and empty.

He hadn't felt this bad since he'd giving up the drugs. - Or more precisely since Balthazar had forced him to go cold turkey.

"Is this about Anna?"

Cas stiffened at his sisters' name.  _Anna? Of course it was about Anna_.  _Anna and Dean._  He'd seen the way his roommate had looked at his sister the day they'd met, he'd seen them that afternoon. Wasn't it always about Anna?

"No - It's about me wanting out of this place, away from everything." He hadn't meant to sound so angry, so cold, but that's just how his tone had been.

"Fine!" Dean practically shouted before storming out of the room and heading straight for his brother's, passing Balthazar on the way.

Balthazar watched the fuming Dean marching from his room to his brothers and flinched at the icy glare the jock shot his way as he passed. The Englishman didn't wait a second before heading to comfort his friend.

Leaning on the door-jam he stared at Castiel's back.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"You're the one who said I needed to get out."

Balthazar looked over his shoulder to where the roommate had vanished. "Yeah, well… maybe I was wrong."

Castiel's head snapped around. "Wrong?" his brow arched. "Your never wrong, remember."

Balthazar thrust his hands in his tight denim pockets; he watched his best friend, his only friend turn back to the bookshelves and was instantly kicking himself. When would he learn not to interfere? He'd already screwed things up between the princess and the frog, now he'd messed it up for angel-boy.

"Castiel?"

"What?" his tone cold as he replied.

"Stay for the party alright…."

"I don't…"

"Think of it as a farewell bash. – Just stay and have a good time, you can head off tomorrow."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't stay here another night, Bal."

"You can crash in my room, just have a party, relax, get drunk."

Castiel's head snapped round. "I don't drink Bal, at least not anymore."

"Doesn't mean you can't drink any less." He laughed, though there was little humour.

Castiel glared at him. "That's not funny Bal."

"It's a little funny. – Listen it was one bad night, doesn't mean it'll happen again. – and you were… well, on other things at the time. Listen, I'll be here. I won't let anything happen to you, alright. Just stay."

Castiel was torn. He didn't want to hang around any longer than necessary; he didn't want to make leaving any harder. But despite this he found himself nodding.

"Good. – Now stop this packing and get ready."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Leaving?" Sam gaped. "Why?"

"Not a damn clue, he just came up with some bullshit about personal reasons and stress. – It's all crap, we both know it." Dean said angrily from Sam's bed.

Sam watched his brother curiously. "Dean? – Are you alright?"

"Alright? Of course I'm alright, so what if my best friend, only friend and roommate is cutting out on me, I'm just peachy."

Sam's brows hit his hairline. "Dean?"

"I'm going to get changed."

"Dean, don't start a fight with him please. – I know how you get when…"

Dean paused at the threshold of Sam's room and turned back. "When what Sammy? – When I get abandoned, yeah well, I should be used to it by know."

That was below the belt and they both knew it.

"Sorry Sam. – I – I need to shower." And he was gone before Sam could say another word.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The party was in full swing by the time Crowley walked in with his usual smug confidence. He wasn't the only member of Hell house to be at the party, when it came to getting smashed, there was no such thing as house loyalty.

It hadn't escaped his notice that afternoon that Dean had spent the first half of the game staring into the bleachers, probably looking for a certain roommate. In fact Crowley had been concerned just a little that the man preoccupation would cost them the game, but luckily it hadn't. When push came to shove Dean had stepped up to the plate and knocked it out of the park, giving them the win.

That near miss had made Crowley even more determined to sort out his friends' love life. That was why he'd turned up tonight, that and the free booze.

And he'd come with a cunning plan, though unlike Baldric his had every chance of succeeding, he was well armed tonight and he knew it would just take a few little pushes in the right place and that damn closet door will be coming right off its hinges. .

Dean stood staring in the kitchen; he had seen or spoken to Cas in hours. After quickly showering and changing he'd spent the time till the party in Sammy's room trying endless to figure out what was the cause of the sudden planned departure. All he could come back to was Anna.

Dean had spent the last two hours drinking. Now on his fifth beer and furious that it wasn't having the desired effect, he scanning his surroundings, spotting said sister in a far corner he marched determinedly over to her.

"Talk to him." Dean practically ordered.

"Pardon?" Anna gaped in surprise.

"Cas, you need to talk to him. – He's leaving."

Anna stared open mouthed at Dean's sudden announcement, unsure what to say or even where to beginning trying to fix it. She knew what she'd done in a heated moment, she knew what he was costing her brother emotionally and she knew there were no words in the universe that was going to fit it.

"I came home after the game and found him packing up his stuff. – This is…." He stopped himself before the words  _'your fault'_  could leave his lips.

Though there was no need to say them, Anna was already being wracked with guilt. "I… don't know if it would make a difference, Dean." She said in a low voice. "I… screwed up."

"You've gotta try." He wasn't pleading, he wasn't. It was the drink that was making his voice so strained. "Please."

"Hey." Interrupted a familiar English accent.

Dean turned an infuriated gaze on Crowley. "What are you doing here?"

The shorter Englishman's eyes widened slightly before softening into a smug confident glare. "Party…." He waved his hands around. "I'm here for the atmosphere, the drink and with any luck a lay." He winked at Anna.

Dean rolled his eyes with frustration, clutching his teammate's arm he started to lead him away. "Then let's go and get you one."

Crowley smirked up at Dean with a lopsided grin and a gleam in his eyes. "A lay?"

The slap to the back of his head surprised Crowley and probably Dean to. "Quit it, Dick." He took a few steps before stopping and looking back at Anna. "Talk to him." he ordered once again.

Castiel sat in a dark corner, a glass of OJ pressed between his palms watching yet another exchange between Dean and Anna. He knew then that he should never have allowed Balthazar to talk him in to attending the party.

Sam sat on the stairs staring though the bars as his best friend stood in the corner flirting disgracefully with a freshman, a cherry sucker imprisoned between his lips dying them an adorable shade of red.

It had been almost three weeks now since him and Gabe as properly spoken and Sam had to admit it was killing him. What had once been a comfortable home was almost unlivable. At least him and Dean were back on speaking terms. But not having his best friend to turn to was like walking around with half of you missing.

When Gabriel leant close to the freshmen and laughed at something the cropped blond had said, Sam felt his gut clench tight. His hand tightened around the neck of the beer bottle in his hand. It was a surprise it didn't shatter in his grip.

"Sam."

The Winchesters head snapped around to meet a set of dark eyes. "Ruby? – What the hell are you doing here." He said furiously. The woman had the common sense to stay away from him for the past three months, since their break up.

"Party." She smiled, waving a flyer in front of him.

That was the problem with open parties; you never knew who was going to turn up.

"I – I wanted to see you…. Speak to you."

"Well I don't want to speak to you Ruby. I thought I made that perfectly clear.

The dark eyed, dark haired young woman hung her head and pouted. "Can't we just…"

"No." he wasn't in the mood for Ruby's shit tonight, or any night for that matter. "If you're staying fine, just don't expect to drink with me."

"Sammy." She whispered in her best seductive voice, the one that had drawn him in at the begin.

"Don't call me Sammy!" he snapped. Only to people in the world were allowed to say his name like that and one of them was currently ignoring the hell out of him.

Ruby sighed and Sam figured he'd made his point, half expecting her to turn and leave. What he hadn't expected was for her to whisper that she still loved him.

"What?" he glared, his mouth a thin angry line.

"I still love you Samm…. Sam. – I know you have this whole…" she waved her hand dismissively. "… swings both ways thing going. But we were good together."

"Yeah, right up until you're turned all twilight on my ass." he spat.

It had been the biggest shock in history when he'd found out she was into that whole blood thing. It had turned his stomach at first, but he'd been blinded by lust, yes it had most defiantly been lust. So he'd figured if it got her off to suck on his blood, even though it was totally gross and dangerous, he'd deal, everyone had their kinks. It was when she'd tried to get him to join in her little habit that he'd had to draw the line. – That had that she's been hanging with some weird blood-sucking group.

"I can't believe you dumped me because of that. – It wasn't like I was going to force you… I just thought it would…." She shrugged. "… heighten the enjoyment."

"Yeah, well I wasn't up for that kind of high. – Beside, I wasn't the only one you were, for want of a better term, sucking on."

Ruby at least had the decency to guilty.

"You were at it with how many others?"

"It wasn't like I was cheating Sam, we just…"

His hand shot up to silence her. "I know just what you were doing."

"It didn't mean I didn't love you."

 _Love?_   _Huh._  Ruby had no idea what love was. The way her twisted little mind worked she couldn't. Love was about sexy, lust and whatever crazy little kinks got you off. It was… deeper.

It was sat on a couch watching TV, or reading a book with your feet resting warmly in another person's lap. It was the comfortable silences where neither of you needed to talk as long as you were together. It was the ridiculous jokes that no one thought funny but would have the pair of you in fits for ages, while everyone looked on confused. It was knowing every horrid little detail about someone's life. It was getting pissed at them when they royally fucked up. Moping off and hiding for hours when they broke you trust. It was friendship.

His gaze snapped around to the shorter man in the corner, still outrageously flirting, ignoring him completely and his throat tightened and his chest ached. There was no way. It wasn't possible right?

He never noticed Ruby's eyes flittering between him and Gabriel. He never heard her murmured angry curse. He never saw the furious way she stormed from the house with tears burning her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you need I'd like to warn you the rules to the game are a little... complicated, sorry. But basically the game is the bases for the whole story. It came to me in my sleep and the story was built on it. :D I hope it isn't too hard to follow, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Ok, Winchester my man, want to play a game?"

Dean looked at the shorter man with heightened suspicion. "What kind of game?"

Crowley laughed and slapped his teammate on the back. "The fun kind, of course…" he rubbed his hands together like some evil sorcerer. "… now we're going to need some friends."

Crowley marched off to grab some people to play with, Castiel being his first port of call.

It had taken Crowley the whole of five minutes to gather a group of volunteers. Well, maybe not so much volunteers as press-ganged individuals. Balthazar had jumped at the chance of course, as had a young totally hyper girl named Becky.

The moment Chuck had seen Becky was playing he'd sat himself down at the table. Crowley had dragged a rather reluctant Castiel into the game, with a little help from Balthazar, who'd also dragged along his new arch-nemesis, Gabriel.

Dean had persuaded Sam and Anna to join, saying he didn't trust Crowley as far as he could throw him and wanted back up. The final face at the table had been Jo, who was never one to turn down a drinking game.

So their they were, the pawns in Crowley little game, just waiting to be moved around the board at his leisure. He grabbed four shot glasses and lined them up in a row in the center of the table, filling each one with the strong smelling, dark liquor he'd brought with him.

"Ok Boys and Girl, here a little game I learnt back in England." He winked at the table, taking a seat between Chuck and Anna. "We call it… Kiss One Four Down and it goes like this…"

"…It's a little complicated people so listen up. - Everyone sits in a circle, as we are..." he smirked. "There are four shots placed in the middle, filled with this stuff…" he lifted the bottle and wiggled it around.

"What is that?" Interrupted Dean.

"Deterrent."

" _Detergent_?" Chuck gasped nervously.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Deterrent, as it to stop you drinking it…." he snapped before calmly carrying on. "Each person takes it in turn to nominate one person to kiss another person, we'll call them person (a) and person (b). If person (a) - the nominated - refuse to kiss person (b) or they refuse to kiss person (a), Person (a) must down the four shots. – With me so far?" Everyone shook their heads; this was going to be either really fun or a complete disaster, but as long as Crowley got what he wanted from the game he didn't really care very much.

"…Of course person (a) does have an out, he or she can bypass the kiss and take the shots. - You'll get the hang of it." he assured smiling. "Now here's the rules….

1) Kissing times grows with each round. Starting with five seconds…." He pulled off his wrist watch and placed it on the table.

"…2) Person (a) must announce if he or she…" he winked at Jo. "… Intends to Kiss 1 – 4 Down when challenging.

3) A Person can nominate themselves to receive the kiss.

4) No-one can leave during a round.

5) Play moves clock wise around the group…." Circling his finger for emphasis.

"…6) No-one can be nominate as the kisser twice in one round, just to be fair…" he laughed.

"… and finally, there is NO! Backing Out, its Kiss or Down. – Got it."

Everyone looked nervously at each other. Four sets of eyes never meeting.

"…And just to show you how it goes, I'll start it off." Crowley glanced mischievously around the table before taking a breath and speaking.

"Deano, pucker up baby."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Crowley lent forward in his seat, his lips puckered, his gaze filled with laughter. Dean ground his teeth and glared at his teammate.

"You get any closer Crowley and I swear…."

Crowley didn't allow him to finish, he burst into laughter and reached for the first shot glass. The other three following in quick succession, the fowl taste coating the man's tongue and his face crumpled with discussed, as he refilled the glasses for the next contestant. "You're no fun Deano." He added as the last glass was filled till it almost over flowed.

Leaning back causally in his seat, he turned to the red head at his side. "Ok, sweetheart, your turn… who's it going to be?"

Anna looked nervously from Crowley to Dean and then around the table. "I – I have to pick two people to kiss?"

"That's how it goes. You can pick yourself, but if the other person refuses… well you saw what Dean just made me do." He scowled at the Winchester.

Everyone's eyes were on Anna, everyone except her brother. She didn't want to be playing silly games; she wanted to talk to Castiel, to try and fix things. "I really don't feel like playing…" she went to stand but Crowley's hand stopped her.

"Rules are rules gorgeous, and the rules states no-one leaves mid game." His tone was firm yet gentle and Anna resigned to fate sat back down. The sooner this game was over the sooner she could talk to Castiel.

"Fine…" she snapped, glancing around the table. "Becky…" the girls' eyes lit up and flickered to the man at her side with a silent wish. "… kisses…. Chuck."

The girl looked heartily disappointed but figured a kiss was still a kiss, so with Chuck agreement she leant across the table and kissed him. It was barely a peck as they were working the five second rule.

The first round went quickly, and no one but Crowley was forced to take the drink. Dean nominated himself to kiss Jo. Balthazar nominated Becky to kiss Crowley. Becky nominated herself to kiss Sam… who'd reluctantly agreed and instantly regretted it when he got a death glare from Chuck. Sam nominated Balthazar to kiss Anna. Jo nominated Gabe to kiss Becky... cause that girl had obviously not been kissed enough. Gabe nominated Castiel to kiss Balthazar… which had led to another death glare from the other end of the table. Castiel had nominated Anna to kiss Crowley… because it would serve his sister right and like hell was he going to have her kissing Dean in front of him. Finally Chuck nominated himself to kiss Jo… in a feign attempt to make Becky jealous.

"We're having fun yet?" Crowley asked.

No one looked like they were and Crowley knew this was going to be a long sober night unless he sped things up a bit. Jumping to his feet he rushed to grab a bottle of tequila before falling back into his seat. "Alright we're all too sober for this… I think we need to cheer ourselves up a bit and then try again. The tequila was passed around the table two or three times until the bottle was empty. When it was, Crowley was glad to see everyone had loosened up just a touch.

"Great…" Crowley grinned madly. "Let's try this again."

With a charming smiled he called out his nomination. "Dean…"

"I ain't fucking kissing you Crowley."

"Nope, not me…." he laughed, pointing to the man at his side. "Him."

Dean stared at Balthazar, who winked. "No fucking way…. Four Down!" he shouted before taking the shots and instantly gaging. "Oh my god that's the most vial stuff I've ever tasted, where the hell did you get it?" he threw back a long gulp of beer in the feign attempted to wash the taste away.

The table laughed.

"My grandfather's cellar." Crowley laughed. "Next!" he yelled merrily, glad everyone was loosening up.

Another round flew by with a little bit more fun. Laughter filled the table when Becky yet again nominated herself to kiss Sam, only for him to smile apologetically and shake his head, forcing the girl to take the shots. After the look on both Dean and Becky's faces no one risked the shot. At least until a mischievous Gabe nominated Castiel to kiss his own sister.

"Aww man, that's gross." Half the table shouted, Gabe merely shrugged and looked at the blue eyes boy.

Castiel obviously wasn't going to kiss his sister, not even for a laugh, so he leant forward on the table called "4 Down" louder than needed and threw back the shots. Balthazar watched him with concern as he saw the paleness flood the man, and a slight spark of nervous concern ignited in his gut, only made worse when the man gagged violently, but luckily wasn't forced to flee the table.

Everyone was very much past caring when they came to round three. Crowley was drinking from another tequila bottle when he announced the kissing time was now thirty seconds.

Through the game Crowley had noticed the electrified tension between his friend, the boyfriend and the sister. Crowley being the evil bastard he was thought it was time to put on the pressure.

"Dean…."

"Hey man, what is it with you…" the man groaned. "…why ya always picking me."

"Cause your such an easy target." He winked. "So, Dean…" he drew out the name as he glanced around the table, his eyes settling on Castiel for a few second. "…Kiss our sexy red head would you."

It seemed Crowley wasn't the only one who'd noticed the sexual tension between the two roommates as there were more than a few murderous looks sent his way, not to mention the sympathetic glances set to Castiel.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean looked from Anna to Cas and back again. He wasn't sure why it was such a hard decision. He told himself it was because Anna had a boyfriend but what did that matter, she's already kissed half the table. So what was making him pause? Anna was cute, sexy and totally his type. Female with a pulse.

"Well Deano, Kiss One – Four Down?" Crowley pushed.

There was silence around the table. Dean looked once more at Cas, who instantly looked away, his lips pressed together till they had turned white. Later Dean would wonder why he'd done it, why he hadn't seen that gesture for what it was - Jealousy and heartache.

"Kiss one." Dean announced a little breathlessly and lent into Anna for a kiss.

Castiel wanted to run, leave right then and there. But he didn't. He couldn't. It would show his hand… or more importantly his heart. So instead he turned his head to look out into the crowed of party goers, while snatching the tequila bottle from Crowley and throwing it back.

He didn't care if he had the same reaction as last time. If he ended up in hospital, or worse, talking to angels, all he cared about was not having to watch the show before him, or feel the heart shattering ache in his chest. He didn't look back until he heard Anna's breathless voice call out her nominations.

Anna pulled back from Dean, looked into his eyes and knew he hadn't felt a thing. His eyes turned instantly to her brother and she followed them.

As she called out Gabriel's name, linking it with Balthazar, she watched her brother avoid both hers and Dean's gazes. She took in the shine of his large blue eyes that had absolutely nothing to do with the alcohol he was consuming and everything with unshed tears. Her stomach tightened painfully as she realised that she's betrayed her brother once again.

Dean listened as Anna called out two names, he then called out his nominations not really thinking or listening to what he'd said. Name after name continued to be called and Dean continued not to listen.

He was leaning forward on the table, his beer pressed between his palms, looking up though lowered lashes at his soon-to-be ex roommate. His heart racing and his stomach knotted tighter than any time in his life.

He wished he could understand what was happening to him. He'd gone his whole life without ever thinking of a guy in that way, but almost from the instant he'd met Cas, it was like some kind of 'profound bond' was forged between them. He enjoyed the guys company even if the nerd drove him crazy with his proper ways and subtle bossiness. But they had the same taste in music; they could sit together and study in a comfortable silence or talk about shit-all for hours. He even liked the sound of his breathing at night.

That had been why he kissed Anna. To prove to himself that it was all just Crowley bullshit taking root in his head. - Only it wasn't, was it.

While the love triangle moped, play continued with much more drinking, laughs and kissing. Balthazar had been nominated to kiss Gabriel, who told him where to shove it in no uncertain terms. Dean had nominated Balthazar – absently. – to kiss Becky, while Balthazar nominated Chuck to kiss Crowley, probably as payback for the Anna/Dean stunt that had sent his best friend into a bottle of tequila, though it didn't exactly have the right effect, even though Crowley complained about the man's beard.

Becky nominated herself for another kiss from Sam, who this time agreed because he could face the shots.

When play passed to him, he nominated Crowley, for the same reason as Balthazar, to kiss Becky, cause that girl was just so willing to have fun. He'd agreed, never being one to turn down a snog from anyone. Hell, he'd probably kiss one of the old coot professors if given a chance.

Jo sat swigging her drink while weighing up who to pick for her nomination; suddenly she felt a presence behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw it was her brother,  _'happy'_  as usual. He leant close to her ear and whispered. Pulling back she frowned up at him, before smirk, winking and turning mischievously back to the table.

"Sam…." She said ever so slowly. "…to kiss….." she pulled her lower lip though her teeth, as if she was thinking though she knew exactly who she was going to say. Why no-one had paired them before she couldn't think, guess it was up to her and Ash. "…. Gabriel."

That announcement seemed to draw everyone's gaze, especially Deans, whose green eyes burned across the table. They all waited for Sam to make his call, all holding their breath. Would he Kiss One or Four Down?

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam flushed scarlet as all eyes turned on him. For the past hour he'd been wrestling with the new knowledge that he was in love with his best friend. Part of him wanted to take the shots, just to spare himself any further heartache. After all Gabriel wasn't even speaking to him. Though they'd been relatively civil during the party.

But another part of Sam screamed to risk the kiss. Hell it may be his only chance, if the current ice age that was his and Gabe's friendship lasted eternity. Besides it was just a game, no one would even know that the kiss meant anything more.

Gabriel nervously watched Sam. He couldn't help but feel uneasy and anxious that it was taking the man so long to make up his mind. Kissing him wouldn't be that bad, would it?

 _Maybe I don't want to kiss you_. His mind snapped.  _Who knows what you caught off of Sherlock over there._

Gabriel was still angry at the Englishman for so many things. Coming into his nice comfortable home and fucking up his friendship, going after Sam. – Least of all the candy bar prank. He was still trying to find an excellent revenge for that one. It would take time but he didn't mind.  _'Revenge is a dish best served cold'_  as they say.

His mind was so caught up with Balthazar and his revenge plot that he missed Sam's decision. It wasn't until he felt everyone's eyes on him that he realised that Sammy had called "Kiss One."

He couldn't help the racing of his heart or the tightening of his gut. He'd never kissed Sam before. Not once. Not for a dare or at the New Year party, not a single time had he had the chance to press his lips to the firm smooth ones of his best friend. – Well, not in the real world anyway.

Now all he had to do was agree and he'd taken a glimpse at heaven. He had realised he'd nodded until Sam's hands were gripping the side of his face gently and his mouth was pressing against his own.

It was the most breath taking and purely perfect moment in pair lives, though neither would admit it…. not for a while at least. Gabriel figured that no one's idea of heaven could be this good. Their eyes closed as they leaned into the others kiss, taking everything they could .

"Times up." Crowley announced laughingly to the men's annoyance.

Sam and Gabe pulled breathlessly away from one another, flushed, embarrassed and desperate for more.

Dean watched open mouthed and cringing as his baby brother made out with the house master and his so-called best friend. Sure he'd said he'd be ok with Sam's lifestyle but saying it and watching it are two completely different things.

Although it was more than making out, Dean had kissed enough girls in his life to know the difference between tonsil hockey and something more – poignant.

He also knew he was going to have that image in his head forever, no amount of brain-bleach would get rid of it but as much as he hated to see it, he couldn't help but be fascinated at the tenderness and natural way they bonded.

Dean's totally hetro brain had always figured it would be uncomfortable and well, horrid, feeling another man's stubble and rough lips instead of smooth and gently ones. But Sam and Gabriel looked completely in-tune and at ease. Dean couldn't help but feel a little envious. He'd never felt that, not once.

He didn't know why his gaze turned to Cass, only that it did. He threw back a mouthful of beer. It was an attempt to block out all the feelings rushing though his mind and body, but it was useless, full lips and blue eyes were impossible to erase from his mind.

Crowley rough English accent burst the bubble for all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel was still reeling and flushed and would later use it as an excuse for his nomination. Though in all honesty he had wanted to both tease Dean and punish him. – Maybe even teach him a lesson. Castiel just happened to be canon-fodder.

"Castiel – Dean." He'd said still breathless, then gasped as a large foot connected with his shin. His eyes turning on the man he'd been snogging a few seconds ago, his gaze instantly drawn to the slightly pink lips.

A thrill rushed through him and everything else was forgotten as his hand slid beneath the table in search of Sam's. That kiss had given him not only a wake-up call but also the courage to go after what he wanted. After all, no one kissed like that unless there was something underneath, right?

His fingers brushed Sam and he turned angry eyes on Gabriel, pissed about his nomination, but Gabriel didn't care, he just raised a brow, gave his cheekiest smirk and waited for it to hit the spot. He knew when it did, cause Sam's fingers wrapped around his.

It took everything he had not to purr with pleasure. He sent a sideways glance to Jo and gave her an eyebrow wiggle and blowing her a kiss, to which she rolled her eyes and pushed back her chair so she wouldn't be stuck between the two lovers and their fondling hands.

"Hey, sweetheart, no leaving the table." Crowley reminded, his gaze flickering between the two nominated men.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just moving."

Crowley just laughed and turned to Castiel. "We're waiting Cassie."

The slightly hammered man gave Crowley a glare that was sure to flay skin. His gaze flickered between Dean, who looked nervous and somewhat horrified and the shots that were already making his stomach turn and his head spin.

He could feel his heart racing in his chest and knew he shouldn't take another drink. This was his warning signal. If he's listened to it three years ago he wouldn't have end up half dead in an English hospital. But he couldn't take the kiss. Dean was clearly into Anna and he didn't think he could distance himself from kissing Dean as he had with everyone else. He'd placed himself in the exact position Balthazar had feared. He was yet again in love with a straight guy, only this time it might actually kill him.

Balthazar saw his friends paling face and yet another rush of guilt took over him, he'd not only pushed Castiel into attending the party, he's convinced him to play this fucking stupid game.

His stomach clenched as he saw Castiel glance at Dean. He saw the determination fill his friend eyes. He was going to take the shot. Balthazar had a sudden vision of him once more sat beside a hospital bed while his friend fought for his life. Only this time Balthazar feared it wouldn't be a hospital but a morgue.

He quickly weighted up his options, Death over heartbreak? Of course, if his suspicions were spot on then this might not end in tears, but could he risk being wrong? Cause it seemed that's all he'd been since stepping foot in this damn college.

But this was life and death. It was time for Dean to return the favor and save Castiel. Leaning over he whispered to Dean.

"He can't take those shots Dean." He said earnestly.

Dean's gaze shot round to look into a softer, dull set of blue eyes. "What? – Why?" he frowned, feeling an uncomfortable fear knotting in his gut.

"I can't explain now he just can't take them. It – it might be the last thing he ever does."

Dean was about to laugh at the over the top reaction to a drinking game, sure the shot were vial and worse than… anything but they weren't going to kill you. But the pleading, serious and fearful look in Balthazar's eyes stopped him. He meant it.

Dean's heart raced as he took in Cass appearance. He was paler than usual, his gaze glassy and his was sweating. There were also his hands, they were shaking. Balthazar was right, something was most defiantly wrong - and if he was right about that maybe he was right about the dangers too.

He watched Cas open his mouth to speak and instantly knew what was going to come out, the two words that if Balthazar  _was_  right could be his death warrant. So shooting to his feet he beat him to it. "Kiss One."

Before anyone could protest or point out it wasn't his turn, Dean was around the table, standing toe to toe with his friend and roommate, his hand snaking around his neck and pulling him in for the kiss, leaving everyone staring wide eyed and shock silent.

Everyone but Crowley, who gave his most evil smirk, leant back in his chair and sipped at his drink causally, not even caring about the time limit

 _Like Hannibal always says, "I love it when a plan comes together"_. He thought.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean's hand gripped tightly, though he didn't understand why, all he knew was he wasn't letting him go. He'd gone into this with every intention of having a very cringe-worthy tight lipped kiss.

 _'The best laid plans'_  and all that jazz. Almost the instant Dean's mouth touched Cass he felt it. That electric spark, the one he hadn't gotten since his first kiss with Lisa back in junior high. It was that first-kiss-head-spinning feeling that when you're in your teens makes your knees buckle….and when you're in your twenty it can do pretty much the same, only with the add joy of aroused bodies and racing endorphins, that what Dean felt, shivering with heat. His tight lipped, cringing kiss quickly turned into a full on open mouthed make out session with a fresh, sweet tasting….Guy.

But Dean was past caring. He deepened their kiss without realizing it, his hands pressed possessively to the back of his roommates' neck. He was not letting him go. Not know, not ever. That revelation had Dean's head spinning. His heart hammered in his chest, faster and faster as the seconds passed. He wasn't counting; he was too busy battling with Cass tongue and fighting the urge not to press their bodies so close that they could almost be one.

Everyone was staring, part shock, part fascinate. Sam looked at Gabriel who seemed just as surprised. He hadn't honestly believed Dean would take the kiss, or Cas for that matter and the fact that they seemed to be engulfed in it was astonishing.

The only person not even looking was Crowley; he simply sat there, sipping at his drink, a cocky grin plastered to his face.

Sam glanced down at his watch and saw that the thirty seconds had past. He opened his mouth to stop this before it got too out of hand; but was stopped by a warning glare and a shaking head from Crowley. Sam met it with his best bitch-face. What the hell?

"Just wait." Crowley mouthed silently.

Sam frowned, what was he meant to be waiting for? His brother to freak out and batter the guy? - But despite knowing this was not something that should be allowed to go on any longer than necessary, he did wait, another ten second or maybe more, until his nervous fear for the two men got the better of him.

Castiel didn't want to feel anything. He tried to fight the overpowering desire and joy kissing Dean ignited, because this wasn't real. It was nothing more than a challenge, a dare. Dean was kissing him because… Castiel couldn't think why, it wasn't his challenge; it'd been the target, the victim. But instead of turning him down flat he'd taken the decision out of his hands. He'd made the first move. Hope bloomed it Castiel's chest, but his ever hurtful rational mind provided the answer.

He'd seen Balthazar lean into Dean. He's seen them speak and he knew now that his friend had probably ordered Dean to take the kiss, that - knowing his overly dramatic friend – he told him was a matter of life or death. The hope shattered into sharp pieces at that revelation. Tears burned his throat but he couldn't pull back because this would be the only kiss he'd receive from the man he loved. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had fallen in love with Dean Winchester.

"That's it…." Sam snapped, ignoring another glare from Crowley. "… Dean! Cas! Time's up."

The men pulled apart and stared at each other, hazel meeting shining blue. Dean could see the tears and his stomach tightened painful.

"Cas?" he whispered, not caring that everyone was watching.

Castiel couldn't speak, he tore his gaze from Dean's and turned to flee only to be stopped in his tracks by Crowley hand on his wrist.

"Game ain't over yet." He snapped.

Dean ripped his teammates hand away with fury as half the table glared daggers at him. Clearly Castiel was distressed and wanted to go, was the guys that much of a jerk.

"The games over." Dean growled.

"What about Chuck's turn." He announced not bothering with about the murderous stares.

All eyes snapped to Chuck, a silent message being passed that he clearly understood because he spoke in a rush. "I don't mind."

"Well I do." Crowley snapped. "Rules is roles. – so make you choice and then we can call it a night."

Chuck didn't need to look at the table; he could still feel the burning glares though he was sure they weren't directed at him, but the man at his side. Without a thought he said the first to names that came to mind. "Jo Crowley."

Jo didn't hesitate; she rushed around the table and pulled Crowley into a kiss. Everyone stared that their watches and calling in unison. "Time." As soon as they did, she pulled back and swiftly kneed the Englishman in the groin, with a promise to cut them off the next time she saw him, before marching off.

No one was surprised that Cass had already practically run out of the room or that Dean went after him.

Sam shot up out of his seat and stormed towards the short brit. "What the fuck where you playing at!" he shouted at Crowley, who held up his hands defensively.

"Wow, your boyfriend called the nominations." Crowley reminded the younger Winchester.

Sam knew that much was true and he'd rake Gabe over the coals for it later, but something told him Crowley had planned it all along. "Yeah, but you didn't stop them after the time was up. Not to mention the whole refusing to let him leave. Are you fucking blind or something, the guy was…. Waste." It was more than that, but Sam wasn't going to bring it up now, certainly not to Crowley.

"Listen, your brother needed a wakeup call…" Crowley snapped back. "…he's been mooning over that roommate of his for almost a month and I was getting tired of it. He almost lost us the game today because of it…"

"What are you talking about...?" Sam snapped, anger boiling up inside him. "…we won."

"Barely. – Or did you miss you bros mid-field zone out. He spent more time staring into the stands in search of the blue eyes wonder than he did watching the game. – ask anyone?"

Sam looked at Chuck who was the only one still present who'd been at the game. - Having lost a bet with Ash and had been painted purple, the school colours. - Chuck gave the taller man a brief nod of confirmation before leaving the room. Sam groaned, running his hand through his long hair. How could he have missed that?

"And you thought this was the way to knock their heads together?" Gabriel accused, stepping in front of Sam, an angry and protective glare in his eyes.

Crowley shrugged. "Seemed like a perfect plan to me. People loosen up when their drunk are willing to try new things."

Gabe took another step forward, meeting the Englishman with a fury stare. "I'd stay the hell away from here if I were you Crowley. We don't like people screw with our brothers."

Crowley straightened his spine and smirked. "Fine. – But when their happily shacked up together and planning the wedding, you know where to send the basket." Then he turned and marched arrogantly out of the house. Confident that in a few days, Dean would be so over his issues and his boyfriend that he won't give a shit about the ways and means.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Cas, wait up." Dean yelled chasing after his roommate. Gripping his shoulder he spun the man round to look at him. "Hey!"

"Just leave me alone Dean." His voice was low, rough and broken.

Dean looked at him and the breath caught in his chest painfully. "Cas." He whispered but the man didn't look at him, didn't reply, just shook off Dean's hand and rushed up the stairs with an order not to follow him.

Dean stared open mouthed and confused as to why Cas was so upset? He wanted to go after him, talk to him but a part of Dean, that part that was still totally straight wouldn't let him go.

"I…" Anna announced at his side. "I'll go talk to him."

"He's upset enough." Dean snapped.

"You wanted me to talk to him."

"That was before…" he waved his arm around. "…this. "

Anna's hand touched his arm and she smiled slightly at him. "I have to fix thing with him Dean. If I don't he'll run and I know you don't want that? – This is my fault, let me fix it."

Dean looked at the sorrowful redhead and nodded. "Room at the end of the hall. – Names on the door."

Anna went hesitantly.

Dean was left alone for the second time in ten minutes, looking blindly around the room. He wanted answers and if Cas wasn't going to give him them, then Balthazar sure as hell would.

"Alright, start talking." Dean demanded as his housemate arrived at his side.

"Where's Cass?"

"Our room I'd suspect. Anna's gone to talk to him."

"What?" the Englishman groaned. "Like he's not stressed enough."

"She wants to try and sort things out." Dean informed him, his gaze rising to the ceiling. "I hope she can, it's not fair he's leaving because of her."

"Her?" Balthazar frowned and instantly regretted the surprised tone when Dean turned a questioning gaze on him.

"Balthazar?" Dean grabbed the man's arm and pulled him forcefully out of the house, into the chilly evening.

On the porch, Dean turned to face the other man and repeated himself. "Start talking. – What was all the life and death stuff in there? – And if Cas isn't leaving because of Anna, then why is he…."

The second question wasn't finished. A single raising brow look told Dean just who was responsible for his roommate's swift exit. – Him.

Dean dropped down onto the top step, his heart racing and his head spinning with a thousand new and uncomfortable realizations. His head fell into his hands and he tried to breath. The memory of their kiss replaying itself till Dean was feeling the same heated shivers he'd felt a few moments ago.

He swallowed hard before he put it all into words. "M-me. – He's…. leaving because of me?"

Balthazar lowered himself down next to him, his back straight. "It's not easy sharing a room with a homophobic jerk like you, it's even worse when you happen to have a huge sinking crush on him." Twelve hours ago, Balthazar would never have told the man beside him about Cass feelings. He wouldn't have betrayed him like that. - But that was twelve hours ago. A lot had changed in that time. – Dean had change, at least to his eyes.

Having seen his reaction to Cass leaving and then watching the way Dean hadn't even hesitated when it came to saving Cas from himself, not to mention the kiss. There was no way Balthazar could deny that there was a little more to Dean Winchester than met the eye. And if his instincts were right and Dean wasn't quite homophobic but more like closeted bi. Then Balthazar would happy betray this little secret, if it meant his friend finally being happy. Lord knew Cas deserved it.

Dean groaned at Balthazar's words, mainly because it was not what he wanted to hear. He wanted the man to say he was imagining it. That of course it was because of Anna. But it wasn't, and now Dean had to face that.

But not quite yet. "What was with the life or death shit." He asked with a desperate need to change the subject.

Balthazar rolled his eyes with frustration, but answered the question. "Castiel had a… bad reaction about five years ago."

"Bad?" Dean's head snapped round. "How bad?"

"He died." Balthazar sighed. He hated remembering that night; though without it him and Castiel may not have become the close friends they were. "Obviously we got him back but it was touch and go there for a while. – Though it was enough for him to wanted to get clean."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Cas had died. "If drink just about killed him, what the hell was he doing…?"

"It wasn't just the drink. He was in a bad place then…" Balthazar whispered thoughtfully. "… a really bad place, he wasn't just drinking, there were drugs too. That was why he was in England in the first place. His loving father didn't want to have to deal with his problem so he shipped him of to his bible thumping relatives. Of course they just made Castiel's life hard. – Especially when they found out he was gay."

"So he turned to drink and drugs?"

Balthazar looked at his boots. "It's a lot more complicated than that and if you want to know everything, you'll have to ask Castiel. I've already broken one confidence tonight; I have no intention of breaking another. – I'm not his sister." Balthazar spat with venom. He'd never liked Anna, even before he'd met her.

"Cas?"

Castiel's stiffened at the sound of his sisters' voice behind him. He didn't turn away from the wall he'd spent the last few minutes staring at blankly. He didn't want to face her, or Dean. He just wanted to sit wrapped in his own drunken foolishness. He shouldn't have hit the tequila, if he hadn't he could have taken the shots, Balthazar wouldn't have forced Dean to kiss him and he could have spared himself the pain. "D…don't call me that." he growled. That was Dean's name for him; no one would ever be allowed to call him Cas…. Never.

Anna swallowed at the threat and pain in her brother's tone. "Castiel, I'm…. You can't leave."

"Why, cause I'll ruin Michael's plans." He scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do this…" his head snapped round to fix his sister with an angry glare. "…these are really nice guys, I like them. – Gabriel offered me a place here, he didn't need to but he did. – And you and that boyfriend of yours want me to…" he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "… well, I'm sorry but screw you."

Anna took a step towards him, her gaze scanning the boxes that now filled up half the room. The other half filled with Dean's things. Cloths scattered around, books open on the desk. "Not exactly tidy is he…" she remarked in a feign attempt to sound lighthearted, despite her overwhelming guilt.

Castiel's blue eyes burned into his sisters' back, as she stood beside Dean's bed. One she'd probably be sharing as soon as he was out of the way.

"You going to leave Michael…? Or do you intend on cheating?" He had no idea where that question had come from. Jealousy probably. He was on the verge of losing everything, while his sister would gain.

Anna's breath caught in her chest. "What? – Oh, no… Castiel, I… me and Dean, we're not…." She flushed because she liked him, but only a fool could ignore the way he'd kissed her brother. "…I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that…." She sent him a meaningful look, which he promptly ignored.

"Whatever. Once I'm out of here, you two can do whatever you like."

"Castiel, he doesn't like me… He like yo…."

"DON'T!" Castiel shouted, leaping to his feet. He didn't want to hear it; he didn't need any more false hope. "Just get out Anna. I have to finish packing." It was a lie and they both knew it.

With another regretful sigh the red-head walked towards the door, tears stinging her blue eyes. "I'm sorry Castiel, for everything. – I swear I never meant for you to get pulled into this."

"Anna." Castiel stopped her and felt his gut clench at the hope of forgiveness in her eyes. "… A word of advice…" his tone pure ice. "…avoid pillow talk next time. Fuck him and leave; it might save people a lot of pain."

Anna didn't wait a moment longer, she ran not only from the room but from the house. Passing Dean and Balthazar on the way and not stopping even after her name was called.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

He wasn't hiding. Gabriel Pratt didn't hide from anyone. –  _Yeah right_. His mind chided, because it was clear that he was hiding.

After threating to reap a very unpleasant revenge on Crowley if he ever showed his face there again and Sam had rushed off to find Dean and find out what was going on with the kissing thing, he'd grabbed a bottle of tequila and vanished out into the back yard, to the small shed they kept the lawn mower in, not that the thing got much us.

Sat on a paint tin, Gabriel replayed an extraordinary kiss over and over in his mind and unlike everyone else in the house; it wasn't Dean's that fascinated him.

Sammy had kissed him and it wasn't a quick awkward peck, it was filled with warmth and need and as much as Gabriel was scared to admit it, though he hoped he was right in his estimations… affection. He wouldn't say love, even if he did know Sammy better than his own brother as times, he wasn't going to presume that far.

He knocked back a mouthful of tequila and wished he'd grabbed a candy bar on his way out the back door. He could really use something sweet right now.

"Why you hiding in here?" a voice said from the door.

_Not that sweet_. His mind groaned as he looked up and met the Sam's green gaze. "Just wanted some alone time. – You know I always escape party eventually." He said in the most casual voice he could muster. It had been the most he's said to Sam in a month.

Sam swallowed; looking down at the short man and feeling his inside tighten. "D-do you want me…. to leave?"  _please say no, please say no._  his thoughts chanted.

"No." Gabriel said with a little too much enthusiasm that he wanted to kick himself. When had be turned into such a girl? – Oh yeah, the moment he'd realised he was head over heels for his best friend. It seemed unrequited love had that effect on people.

Sam grabbed another of the paint tin and lowered his oversized body down on top of it. "Why are you out here? You could catch your death, dude. – You usually hide away in your room."

"Yeah, well… no offense or anything, but I think there's going to be a bit of drama up there for a while, I want quiet."

Sam looked down at his boots. "Yeah. – I… I still can't believe…."

"Told you so." Gabriel just couldn't restrain himself. He'd mentioned to Sam before their fight that he'd had a feeling about the pair, but his best friend had brushed it off with a ' _Dean doesn't swing that way'_  comment.

"Just because he kissed him doesn't mean you're right." Sam said defensively, though he didn't know why he was getting worked up about it. After all, his brother could do worse than Castiel. And it wasn't completely unheard of to have two bi-curious or outright gay men in the same family. And… Dean had terrible taste in women, what with Liza in junior high then high school. That girl was totally wrong for Dean. Then there were the girls after, none of them seemed to fit into Dean's life. Which led Sam to question if it was really the girls that were the problem?

"Sure, I mean you kissed me… doesn't mean anything."  _Subtle, Gabriel, real subtle_.

"Yeah." Sam murmured unthinkingly, his mind still focused on his brother.

Gabriel slumped back against the wall with a heavy sigh and Sam suddenly realised what he'd just said.

"Uh, I – I mean no…." He ran his hand through his long hair nervously. "…Of course it …meant – something." He stuttered, unable to meet the man's amber eyes.

Gabriel's heart was pounding as he shifted on the paint tin. Was Sammy trying to say that he liked him? Was he really that lucky?

"I – I didn't realize it until…" Sam swallowed hard, he'd never had this much trouble talking to Gabe about this stuff, but then it usually wasn't about them. "…I saw you flirting with that freshman."

Gabriel smirked, if he'd know that flirting like a cheap hooker right under his friends nose would get his attention and earn him a kiss, he'd have done it years ago. "Really?"

Sam's head shot round. "Are you smiling?"

Gabriel tried to stop but it just made it worse. "N-n-o." he turned his head and laughed a little.

"You always were self-assured." Sam grumbled.

Gabriel wheezed as he turned shining eyes on Sam. "If I was that confident, Sammy, I would have kissed you long ago."

"Uh…" Sam gapped at his best friend.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else, not that he had anything to say. Gabriel wrapped his fingers around the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down for a hungry kiss they'd both been waiting far too long for.

Gabriel was straddling Sammy's lap before either of them realised it, arms wrapped possessively around each other as they kissed. Both determined that they weren't going to lose the other….ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the A-Team so couldn't resist the nod. Oh and the Baldric/Cunning plan line in a previous chapter was a nod to another great show Blackadder. Again couldn't resist.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel was bent over his knees breathing hard. The dizziness had hit not long after Anna's departure and he found himself slightly concerned at the state of his own health. This had happened last time, just before… he shook off the thought, even as his heart raced with fear, tears rising up behind his eyes. He was still sat like that, scare and breathless when Dean arrived.

Dean had nervously wondered if going to see Cas was a good idea. He didn't was to upset the man more, but as Anna rushed out of the house and what Balthazar had told him about his roommates past Dean couldn't fight the feeling of concern.

Turning into the room his stomach shot into his throat at the sight of Cas bent double and wheezing. "Cas?" he gasped, rushing to the man's side. "Cas, are you alright?" there were tear tracks on his stubbled cheeks and Dean felt his insides tighten with fear. His hand went to the man's shoulder, tightly gripping with fear. "Cas answers me."

"G-go a-away."

Well that was at least an answer but Dean wasn't leaving, not with his roommate and best friend… and whatever else Cas was to him… looking like death, his skin pale and drawn, beads of sweat peppering his forehead. Dean raised a hand and pressed it against the damp skin and was thankful that he couldn't feel any signs of fever.

"J-just l-leave me a-a-alone, Dean." Cas was shivering now. "I – I ju-st want to f-f-finish p-packing."

"You're not going anywhere Cas." He pushed on the other man's shoulder, forcing him back on the bed. "You need to sleep this off."

"I-I can't." he mummed, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. "If I g-go to s-sleep I may n-not wake up."

Dean could hear the pure fear in the man's voice and he had to swallow his stomach. "Cas you'll be alright."

Cas was shaking his head and trying to push himself up off the bed, the fear turning his already pale face whiter. Dean wasn't sure what to do. Cas needed to sleep off the tequila, needed to sleep of the stress and the worry. He had to sleep off the fear that was taking a grip of him and there was only one way Dean could think of.

"Ok Cas." Dean whispered, taking the man's wrist and pulling him up onto unsteady legs.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Are you sure?" Luc frowned at the sniffling brunette, as she sat at the table of the abandoned hell house, her sisters' arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes…" she snapped and sniffled at the same time.

Ruby had gone back, wanting revenge. She had planned on burning down the houses shed, but as she'd approached she had heard noises coming from inside and peered through the small window to see her ex and his so-called best friend in the grips of frantic passion. Kissing and rubbing up against each other, hands desperate to touch skin. Ruby had fled angry and upset back to hell and her sisters' boyfriend.

In her distress Ruby was blind to Luc's grin. He had met earlier that day with Michael concerning their previously unknown half-brother. Luc hadn't been at all intressed in this news. He wasn't as money hungry as his older brother. He was happy with what he'd gained from his father will, especially when his deceased father had promised to dis-inherent him completely.

But now he had a weapon to use against his enemy. – Sam Winchester.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The morning was bright despite the autumn cloud that had begun to gather. There was an air of hope in the world.

The house was silent, a few bodies lay scattered around the house having passed out after the party. Ash was crumpled next to the dark haired freshman he'd been hitting on all night.

On the floor above, Gabriel turned to come face to face with the man of his dreams. The larger man lying face down, his eyes closed in satisfied and well rested sleep, his long light brown hair hanging over his face.

Gabriel's' heart skipped at the sight, he'd loved Sam Winchester since the day he'd met him and to finally have that love reciprocated was just too good to be true. Scooting closer, Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, grinning when Sam grumbled in his sleep. He'd been friends man long enough to know that he hated being woken, especially after such an exciting night. And if there was one thing last night was, it was exciting.

They'd stayed in the shed making out for almost an hour till the need to hit fourth base drove them to Gabriel's room. The incident with Dean and Castiel quite forgotten by the pair.

Once in Gabriel's room it was a case of lust and years of withheld affection suddenly being unleashed. There wasn't any sigh of hesitation on either part as they pulled at each other's clothing till they were naked and falling together onto the bed.

Gabriel's gaze scanned the room and the scattered items of clothing. His think lips drawing back in a smug grin as he pressed another kiss to the lower back of his…

His what? Was boyfriend moving too fast? Hell they'd just slept together, after three years of dancing around one another. Gabriel played the word over and over in his mind and found it sounded just perfect.

Sam groaned before snaking a long arm around the shorter man's waist, pulling him beneath him with a wickedly promising grin. "Gabe…" he said in a lustful tone. "You know I hate being woken up on weekends."

Gabriel wiggled his brows. "Oh, poor Sammy…." mirroring the movement with his hips, making his current position clear and causing a low growl to pass Sam's lips. "…I'm sorry, I guess I'll go back to sleep." He moved to pull himself free of his friend turned boyfriends hold.

Sam pressed his full body weight down on the escaping trickster. "Not so fast, I think you need to be taught a lesson about waking a Winchester before he's ready." his lips clamping down on Gabriel. Now it was Gabe's turn to groan.

It didn't matter how many times Dean said he wasn't going to get wasted at a party he always seemed to wake up the next morning with a priceless hangover and a chick beside him and it seemed that being at college didn't change matters.

He clenched his eyes tightly closed against the fresh invading sunlight and savored the warm body pressed against his back. He snuggled sleepily into the arm that was thrown over his waist and allowed himself to drift peacefully back to sleep. If he'd noticed the firm male thighs or the morning wood of his sleeping partner, his mind didn't acknowledge it.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Gabriel reluctantly peeled himself away from Sam. He never wanted to leave the man's hold ever but his bladder had a mind of its own and right now it was screaming for attention. So wrapped in the scarlet satin dressing gown, Sam had brought him last Christmas supposedly as a joke; he headed down the hall to the bathroom.

On his way back something in his gut told him to check in with Dean and Castiel. Just in case they'd killed each other in the night. Pushing open the door a gap, his mouth fell open at the sight before him.

"Sam!" He snapped breathlessly having rushed back to his room.

Sam shot up in the bed, eyes wide with panic. Gabriel waved for him to follow and Sam jumped out of bed, only pausing long enough to thrust his overly long legs into his discarded underwear before following his ' _boyfriend'_  down the corridor with a pounding heart. Gabriel pushed open the door again with a smirk as Sam towered over him.

"Dean!" Sam shouted with surprise cause both his brother and his sleeping partner to shoot up right in the bed

"Ow." Sam snapped when Gabriel's slapped his backside.

"Big mouth!"

Sam sent him his best bitch-face before turning a confused and questioning look at his brother.

Dean looked at the half dressed man that sat next to him in his bed. He may have had more than enough to drink last night but he hadn't been that drunk. Surly?

Then it flooded back as he watched Cas lean over the side of the bed to pick up his discarded shirt. The kiss, the concern, the need to make the other man feel safe after his panic attack.

He remembered leading the man to his bed much against Cass protests. He'd forced the shaking man beneath the covers. He hadn't meant to climb in next to him but Cas hadn't stopped shaken. Fear and concern for his _friend_  had him pushing aside the covers and joining him. Wrapping the smaller man in a warm embrace that hadn't felt awkward or strange in the slightest. Which now in the light of day had him questioning everything he knew about himself?

And that had only been the beginning, because right now he felt more pissed at his brother for waking them out of their warm little bubble, than at himself for putting himself in the position.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel was still half a sleep as he rummaged down the side of the bed for the shirt he'd discarded during the night, when Dean's body heat had chased away the shivers of shock and panic. But he was awake enough to know where he was and how embarrassing and shocking the scene would be… for Dean.

It had been a long time since he'd share a bad with anyone and he'd forgot how much he loved it. How much the feel of another person eased his fears and made him feel normal again. He hadn't felt normal in so long. Not even once he'd given up the drink and drugs. There was always a weight on his shoulders, whether it was from the past or the present. The only time it was lifted was when he was when he was here, in this house, in this room. - With Dean. - Which was exactly why he'd fallen for him, and why he'd needed to get away before he ruined it, as he always did.

Castiel dragged a grey t-shirt over his head and realised abrupt that it wasn't his. The smell of Dean clung to his nose, sparking his senses and making him instantly glad he was still partly covered. He could feel the other man's eyes burning into his back, as he sat absorbing the aroma for beer and leather that was immediately recognizable as belonging to Dean Winchester. His eyes stayed closed a few seconds longer than they should have. His slim fingers wrapped tight around the cotton as he pressed it unthinkingly to his nose. When he heard Dean's voice he was pulled back to the reality of his situation.

"Dude, get out!" Dean snapped.

Castiel's stomach dropped at the words and he shot up out of the bed, his heart pounding and his head spinning, making his stumble a little. Of course Dean would want him gone. The man wasn't an idiot and after last night, not even a moron could have misread that kiss as platonic. He could feel the room spinning at the realization that he'd shown not only his hand but his heart. He hadn't meant for Dean to know that he was the real reason he'd needed to leave the house, the collage – The state and even the country if necessary. But there was no way Dean hadn't figured it out and now he'd have to face the other man's wrath and revulsion. He'd have to face that humiliation and violence…. Again.

He couldn't breathe; his head throbbed from the hangover he had woken with. He tries to take a step forward, to put more distance between him and Dean but his legs were shaking and his vision blurring from unshed tears.

"Dude. Out. NOW!" Dean shouted and Castiel almost dropped to his knees, if not for the strong hand that were suddenly wrapped around his upper arms.

Panic hit him. Dean was going to physically remove him from their room. Castiel bit his lip as he waited to be dragged; instead he heard a muffled, amused apology, the sound of a door swiftly closing, then Dean's warm friendly tone at his back.

"Easy, Cas." Dean murmured, his fingers biting into the shorter man's flesh ever so slightly. "Sit down." He ordered, leading Castiel backwards before forcing him to sit on the end of the bed.

Taking a few deep breaths, his mind cleared and so did his vision. When he could see clearly, he was met with the sight of two amazingly caring hazel eyes.

"You alright?" Dean asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Castiel couldn't speak, his throat still firmly closed, so he simply nodded.

"Jeez, man…." Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "…don't do that to me, I thought you were going to pass out or something."

His hand was resting on Castiel's knees, though it didn't seem like Dean realised this, though Castiel did, he felt the heat of Dean's palm burning against his naked flesh.

 _Naked_? Castiel glanced down to suddenly notice that he was dressed only in his boxers and Dean's t-shirt. His heart skipped at the sight, he'd clearly removed his jeans at the same time as his shirt during the night.

He waited for Dean to pull away, holding his breath, sure that once Dean realised he was touching another mans naked thigh he would jump a foot in the air and announce with shame that he didn't swing that way.

But it never happened. Dean's hand remained and the only look in those hazel eyes were friends, worry and something he didn't think he wanted to name.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Michael, I want you to leave Castiel out of your plot." Anna said with more courage than she felt.

Michael's brow rose as he acknowledged her from his bed, where he'd spent an unsatisfactory night, alone, his girlfriend, like a few other occupance of heaven, taking advantage of the free booze and music of his new-found brothers' house.

"Pardon me?" he said, rising up in the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"You heard me Michael, leave Castiel out of it."

Michael's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Why should I? – Your brother and I have an agreement." his tone held no emotion.

"It wasn't an agreement Michael…." She said, hiding her trembling hands behind her back. "…it was blackmail. – You used the information I gave you, in confidence, to force him to do your dirty work."

Michael shifted closer to the edge of the bed and Anna, to her shame, took a step back.

"Please Michael…. This…" her head fell forward, tears burning her eyes. "… Its destroying him Michael… and me." she risked a look at her boyfriend and saw exactly what she'd expected to see. Nothing. With a sigh she turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Anna shrugged. She had no idea where she'd go but she couldn't stay here and watch her boyfriend – soon to be ex-boyfriend. – destroy her brother and any hopes he had at happiness after everything he'd been through.

"Anna." His voice was gentle, persuasive. Usually she would be fooled by it, but not this time.

"Michael, please…" she whispered in one last ditch attempt. "Leave him alone…. Leave them all alone." There was no reply and she knew instantly what his answer was, so she left, tears slipping from her eyes and her heartbreaking. Not for the loss of her boyfriend…. but for the loss of her brother.

Michael was still scowling at the empty doorway when his phone bleeped announcing the arrival of a text message.

**MSG: Luc**

**I'm in big brother.**

**Let's meet.**

**An Hour.**

**I have an idea.**

Michael grinned, Anna already forgotten.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel wasn't sure how long they'd sat like that; all he knew was that every nerve was ablaze beneath his skin. Dean's concerned hazel gaze never leaving his. Slowly his roommate raised his left hand to Castiel forehead, testing the flesh with its back. Castiel's breath caught.

"How are you feeling, Cas?" Dean asked with genuine worry.

Castiel couldn't speak, not with his heart pounding in his throat the way it was. Not with his blood – hot and filled with intense desire. – rushing through his veins. So he simply nodded, causing the crouching man to sigh with relief.

Castiel expect him to retrieve his hand and get up, but when the hand moved, it was too slid to the back of his neck. Maybe he was still checking for fever. Castiel thought. Of course that theory went through the window when Dean's thumb began to softly stroking at the sensitive flesh.

"You look good in my T-shirt." Dean's voice dropped too almost unrecognizable depths.

If Castiel had thought merely the other man's touch was enough to steal his breath, he had just been proved wrong.

With Dean's firm, rough palms pressed against overly sensitive flesh, with hazel eyes meeting blue with so much anxiety, with that voice and that smile that was every bit the Dean he'd come to know and love over the past two months, something snapped in Castiel.

His full lips collided with Dean's and froze for what felt like eternity. Panic began to sweep away the desire as he realised his error, and the probable consequence.

Then Dean was kissing him back. Hungry and possessive. Unlike anything Castiel had felt before. Forcing him back onto the bed and towering over him. Positioning his legs on either side of Castiel's left thigh; pressed himself against the hard muscle, his fingers biting into the other as he moved in search of friction, his lips never leaving his roommates.

Castiel's tongue swept around Dean's, pressing against the solid warmth, brushing over pearly white teeth, taking everything he gave.

The hand that had been caressing Cass neck, now supporting Dean as he hovered over the man, his other hand, that had probably left finger sized bruises on his thigh was slowly snaking its way beneath the grey T-shirt, mapping out the contours of the smaller man's stomach, flanks and breast bone. Dean swallowed Castiel's moan, blending it with his own, his hardening groin rubbing roughly against Cass thigh, thin cotton the only thing separating flesh from flesh.

Dean's hand slowly brushed down Cass chest and stomach until the tips of his fingers met the elastic waistband of Cass underwear. His heart crashed against his ribcage at the realization of what he was doing, what he was contemplating. It was a crossroads. The place to make a decision that was going to affect the rest of his life. If he went forward, he would never be Dean Winchester, ladies' man again. He would have to face the kind of looks he'd given to others for the rest of his life, the looks that screamed disgust or confusion, but if he pulled away?

If he pulled away now – He would lose the only real friend he'd ever had. He'd be throwing away something, even he wasn't dumb enough not to recognize as special. It was one of those life changing things that only faith could help him though. And that faith was telling him that Cas was probably his only shot at being happy… properly, honestly happy, because in twenty plus years and lord knows how many woman, he'd never felt as content and at peace as he did in Cass presence. Just sitting in silence with him gave Dean a happy buzz that he'd never felt before with anyone, and that he would probably never find again. Cas was - and if anyone ever said it out load he'd hit them - is soul-mate. They just fit together, like the engine parts of his baby.

Fingertips brushed smooth skin, soft hair before reaching hard velvet and when Castiel's finger combed through Dean's hair, when he captured another moan he knew from the content heated buzz that swamped his body that he'd made the right decision.

Castiel had never felt so completely taken over in his life. This was better than the countless dreams and fantasies he'd had since the day he'd saved Dean Winchester. He arched up into Dean's firm grip and groaned when the man broke their kiss, only to moan again in pleasure when those lips moved over the roughness of his jaw, sucking and nipping as they moved. His tongue licked, blazing hot, over his Adam's apple and Castiel's hand shot up to grip tight to Dean's exposed shoulder.

He could feel Dean rutting against his leg and with each brush of hardness Castiel bit down on his lip and lifted his hips, thrusting further into Dean's pleasing hand.

He could feel the tightness growing. He knew the precipice was encroaching faster and faster, his peek growing closer and closer. With a strangled moan he fought to warn Dean, but the cry that was ripped from his throat meant he wasn't quick enough and before he knew it, he was flying, Dean right along with him, if the muffled moan and the painful bite on the junction between shoulder and neck was any indication.

Castiel's fingers biting deeper into Dean's shoulder with his climax, as if in a desperate need to mark the man as his own.

Then Dean slumped against him, unable to support the dead weight of his own body any longer, his warm exhausted breath sweeping over the heated flesh of Castiel's neck.

Dean sighed with exhausted relief as he dropped his full weight on Cass, without the fear of crushing him, as he would with a woman. Pulling his hand free of Cass underwear he wiped the stickiness on the grey T-shirt with an overly arrogant and triumphant grin. He had every reason to be pleased with himself. That had been his first time jacking off another guy and if the blissed-out look on Cass face, not to mention the state of his hand was any indication, he'd done a bloody awesome job at it. He could get used to putting that look on Cass face, he thought as he peeled his own sticky aftermath off of his roommate-friend-lovers thigh and pressing an uncharacteristically tender kiss to the side of the man's neck.

"Defiantly get used to that." He murmured against Cass damp sweat-slicked skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sat on the end of his  _best-friend-turned-boyfriends_  bed worrying his lip and thumb nail as his mind whirled over what he'd witnessed. Gabriel on the other hand was lying stretched out; his arm folding behind his head like find Dean in bed with Castiel was the more normal thing in the world.

"Sammy, chill out." Gabe said with a cheerful smirk.

"Chill out? – How can I chill out? I just walked in on my brother and his roommate in bed together." He visibly shivered.

Gabriel laughed a sat up, his fingers running down the taller man's spine. "And here I was thinking it was Dean who was the homophobe?"

"This isn't funny Gabe. – Can't you see what this means."

Gabriel swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Actually Sammy, all I see is that your brothers gotten over his homophobia, has accepted you for who you are and has even had the common sense to find himself someone who actually likes him."

Sam shook his head as if Gabriel was talking nonsense. "Gabe, this is going to end in tears and after watching Castiel last night…." He brushed his fingers through his long hair and hung his head. "…Dean doesn't do commitment, Gabe. He's never been able to hold down a long term steady relationship…"

"Maybe that's because he wasn't admitting the truth."

Sam's eyes snapped up to meet his best friend considering this, but then shook his head. "He's going to run Gabe. – I know my brother… gay or straight, it won't make a difference, he'll run and Castiel's going to get hurt. – They both are."

Gabriel sighed, his hand reaching out for Sam's. "Sammy, you know as well as I do there made for each other. – Lets just… see what happens k'.

"And if I'm right? – There was a reason you made that no-in-house-sex rule Gabe. If this goes wrong one of them going to have to leave."

"Sammy, we'll deal with that if and when it happens. – As for the no-in-house-sex rule…. Well…." He smirked with a wiggle of his brows. "… I pretty sure we broke that rule… More than once." He winked.

The moment for calm was broken by a strangled cry from down the hall, which had both men turning towards the door. Gabriel bursting into laughter.

"Now, that's a sound I recognize."

Sam didn't retaliate; instead he pulled his lip between his teeth, once more worrying at it. Something about this whole thing was giving him bad vibes. There was trouble on the way; he just hoped it wasn't going to completely destroy his brother or Castiel, though he had a feeling it just might.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean lay staring up at the ceiling, his breath rushing from his body in heavy gasps. His best friend and roommate pressed to his side. He still couldn't believe he'd done that. Really? Him and Cass?

"That… was new." Dean heard himself mumble.

"Yeah." Came a sleepy reply that caused Dean to turn.

Cas was resting his head against Dean's shoulder, his eyes closed and his face flushed. Dean couldn't stop that arrogant smile from snaking its way across his face.  _Oh yeah, I'm good_. He told himself proudly, before allow that sleepy feeling to take him too.

When they woke up another hour or two later, they didn't rush to get up. Instead they slipped into easy conversation. The kind they'd both missed over the past few days. Both men glad to have their friend back. Only time there were benefits.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The house was enjoying a lazy Saturday after the excitement of the night before.

Gabriel had found more than one way to distract Sam from his anxious musings over his brothers' current sleeping arrangement. While said brother was locked away in his room with his roommate embracing an intimacy he'd never felt in his life and it wasn't even about being physical. – Well, not all the time.

Balthazar had vanished after the party and still hadn't returned, while Chuck sat at the kitchen table in his checked bathrobe with a perky Becky Rosen. Ash and the other housemates sat on the couch discussing the latest development of the campus poison pen-man.

All in all it began as a peaceful calm Saturday, but a text message was just the start of the frat houses downward spiral.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel grumbled as he crawled off Dean's bed where the pair had been sat in cozy comfort studying for Professor Singer's class.

Dean complained at the loss of Castiel's closeness. "Dude, just ignore it." he pleaded.

Castiel sent him a lopsided smile over his shoulder as he reached for the plan black mobile on his bedside cabinet. "It could be important." Castiel told him in his usual deep gravelly tone. Judging by the way Dean shifted on the bed, it had a rather heat physical effect on the slightly younger man.

Dean slashed his most flirtation look and dropped his voice to match. "I can think of something far more important."

Castiel's gaze snapped to meet his roommates, a blush forcing its way up his neck to stain his face. He'd never been truly flirted with, not like this, not with such genuine interest and promise. It made his heart race. He sent a shy eye smile back before taking a step, while flipping open the mobile and checking the message.

Dean was surprised at how easy it felt to flirt with Cas. He'd expected to be uncomfortable, nervous, hell maybe even shy but he was behaving with his normal everyday gusto. The way he talked to Cas was no different to the way he'd flirted with a thousand girls over his life. Well, except that this felt…. Right.

When Cass sent him that small invisible smile Dean's heart actually skipped a beat which he acknowledged to himself wasn't the first time. That look had been affecting him like this since the day they'd met.

He began shoving the books and papers onto the floor the instant Cas took the first step back towards the bed. Their activities over the last few houses hadn't gone all the way. Neither of them were ready for forth base, they both knew it. They would take this slowly, well as slowly as you could, after all their practically skips first and second and slid straight into third.

Dean's body was already beginning to react to the prospect of touching, kissing and tasting Cass again when the guy froze a few steps away.

Castiel's eyes scanned the incoming message which he'd opened blindly, not paying any attention to who it was from.

**MSG:**

**MEET ME. NOW. USUAL PLACE.**

Castiel froze mind step and stared at the message then at the name, not that he really needed to. MICHAEL. His heart crashed to his feet. He was still processing the demand when a second message arrived from the same sender.

**MSG:**

**DON'T EVEN THINK OF IGNORING ME CASTIEL. MEET ME OR ELSE.**

Castiel's gaze flickered between the screen and Dean, who was watching him with concern.

"Cas?"

Castiel couldn't breathe, let alone speak for a few long seconds. When his brain finally started to work again it was angry and determined he wasn't going to be Michael's puppet any longer. He'd not betray the guys that had taken him in, his friends. – He wouldn't betray Dean. So with an apologetic look he turned to begin dressing.

"Cas, what's wrong? – Where are you going?"

"Nothing, everything is fine…" or at least it will be, he thought. "…I just have to meet someone. It's important and can't wait."

"But this can?" Dean said with a quirk of his brow.

Castiel narrowed his gaze at him. "No, but I am afraid it must."

He dressed fast then grabbing his thick blue fleece he made his way to the door. Pausing only a few seconds at Dean's bedside to indulge in a hungry deep kiss and a whisper of "I won't be long, promise." Before rushing out of the house.

Neither man acknowledged the kiss for anything other than a kiss. Though if they had, they'd have realised how much it had tasted like goodbye.

  
_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _   


__

Castiel turned the corner to the meeting place with his chin raised in determination. He'd made up his mind to tell Michael were to go.

The look on the older man's face had him faltering for an instant, but then he'd thought of Dean and his new friends and courage flooded him.

"I'm not doing this anymore Michael, I'm out." He said before he lost his new found strength. "And I think you should leave the house alone."

Michael lent against the wall with his arms folded. "Really?"

Castiel swallowed. "Yes."

"Or what?"

Michael's calm was far more unnerving than his anger. Castile couldn't help but wish the man would just take a swing. The silent stare caused a shiver to rush up his spine. "I could…"

Michael raised a brow and took a step towards him. "Yes?"

Castiel was struck silent by the other man's intimidating stance.

"That's what I thought. – Now let's get something straight Castiel. You will do what I say or everyone will know your dirty little secret."

Castiel dropped his gaze, tears beginning to burn at his eyes. "Michael…" he whispered a plea, knowing as he did so that it would fall on deaf ears.

Michael took a step into the younger man's personal space. "You will put these…" he fished a small plastic bag of pills out of his pocket. "… in that idiots room. Then you'll keep your damn mouth shut." He thrust the bag at Castile, who had no choice to take it.

"I can't Michael." He sighed desperately. "Dean will never forgive me."

Michael snorted. "So that's what Anna was talking about."

Castiel's gaze snapped up wide with fury. Couldn't his sister ever keep her mouth closed?

"She was trying to get me to let you off the hook. Some shit about you being happy. Huh. Like you deserve to be happy…" He remarked with scorn. "…after what you've done. – As for the boyfriend, well you think he'll forgive you when I tell everyone what you've done? I don't think so. Either way you lose Castiel, so just do what I say or I'll make your life a living hell. – There's no way out of this." He gazed him a look of challenge.

With shaking hands, Castiel took a firm hold on the bag. Michael was right. He had no hope. Either way he was going to lose Dean. The only question was how. To a lie or to the truth. Castiel knew there really wasn't an option. He'd rather Dean and everyone hate him for what he'd done in the past than what Michael would have him do in the present.

He walked away with a bowed head and a heavy heart.

"That went well." Luc smirked as he stepped out from behind the wall. "You sure he won't tell?"

"Castiel de 'Angelus is a coward. That's how he got into this mess in the first place. He won't say a word."

"You're awfully confident in this plan Mickey."

"As much as you are brother. - He'll run, I know he will. – He always runs from his problems." Michael smiled coldly. Anna had told him so much about her brother over the years, it made it so easy to know what manipulate him.

Luc slapped his brothers' shoulder. "Good, we don't need any complications. Now let's get on with it. The sooner we make that anonymous call, the sooner we both get what we want."

Michael turned stern eyes on the other man. "We have to wait at least an hour. Have to be sure he's gone."

The pair looked back at the vanishing form of Castiel with no guilt or regret.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean strolled into the kitchen a little nervous. He didn't know if the rest of the house knew what was going on with him and Cas. But he had a feeling they might have a clue. Cass hadn't been exactly quiet. – and there was always the kissed they'd shared in public.

The instant he stepped thought the door everyone's eyes turned on him, well everyone but Chuck, who blushed crimson and suddenly found something interesting in the bottom of his empty coffee mug.

Dean swallowed hard, lifting his chin with a false confidence. His gaze finding Sam's swiftly.

"Afternoon lover-boy." Gabriel smirked with a wink at Dean and a wiggle of brows.

"Blow me Gabriel." Dean snapped, silently glad Gabriel's remarks had at least broken the tension in the room. Evident by chuck's raised head and Ash's snort of laughter before he turned his attention back to his sandwich and campus paper.

"I would sugar bit I', spoken for. – and I don't think either of our boyfriends would be practically happy about it."

The remark gained his a swift gentle slap around the back of the head from his giant boyfriend. "Ouch, I was just kidding lover." Gabriel pouted dramatically before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Jeez, guys you've got a room, us it. We're eating her. – At least Dean and Cassy have the common decency to keep their antics behind their bedroom door."

"I'm pretty sure we all got to see their antics last night." Gabriel chided with a mischievous chuckle. "unless you had your eyes closed and missed that rather impressive kiss."

He received another slap and groaned. "Yeah, I'm just teasing. Chill sasquatch. – Bug brother can look after himself." Then he pulled Sam into a proper, dirty open mouthed kiss that had the whole kitchen groaning. – Especially Sam.

Dean flinched more at the sight of his kid brother kissing another guy than at the jibs being sent his way concerning his relationship with Castiel. Though he couldn't understand why. He'd been doing the same not that long ago. The memory of it was already getting his blood rushing south. He smirked into the fridge, wishing Cas would hurry back.

Sam pulled away breathlessly from Gabriel, sending the man a loving reprimand as he blushed with embarrassment. Sam Winchester was not the Public Display of Affection type. – No matter whom long he'd been waiting to have the other man in his arms.

Turning his red face away from Gabriel, he focused on his brother, who was still feigning interest in the fridge. "So where's Castiel?" He asked as casually as he could. He would have to talk to Dean. They needed to clear the air. Sam had to know what had brought about such a dramatic change in his brother.

"Had to go meet someone. – He'll be back soon." Dean tried his best not so sound so excited about that prospect.

"Skipping out the morning after, isn't that you're MO Dean." Gabriel taunted and received another slap from the giant for his trouble, as well as a death glare from Dean.

"Well if your free for a while Dean, I think we need to talk."

And instantly the tension was back. Dean looked over his shoulder at his younger brother and sighed. He knew what was coming. A long barrage of questions and chick-flick moments. He also knew he couldn't be avoided. With a deep sigh he slammed the fridge door closed.

£If you can frag yourself away from the squirt, wanna head to the dinner?" the dinner where he'd first met Castiel. He wasn't even conscious of the smile that spread over his face. Though everyone else was.

"Yeah."

"And he's not a squirt." Gabriel nudged as Sam got to his feet.

Sam smiled down at the shorter man before dropping another kiss and whispered. "Only in stature, Gabe." He winked and for the first time in his life Gabriel Pratt actually blushed.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel had been tormented all the way back to the house. He'd made the decision to tell Dean everything, preferring that he heard it from him. Of course best laid plans and all that.

The moment he walked through the doors of the house, the moment he heard talking coming from the kitchen, his courage fled once again. He was a coward. He'd always been one and nothing was ever going to chance that.

With that truth clear to Castiel, he climbed the stairs as quietly as he could, his heart hammering in his chest. Peering around the door he sigh a breath of relief when he found the room empty.

The room was just how he'd left it. He could still smell the scent of Dean's sweat in the air. The bed covers where a tangle, partly hanging off the bed from where he'd climbed off to answer his phone. Tears swelled in Castiel's eyes and he turned towards the closest. He couldn't don't do it. He couldn't tell Dean and see the disappointment on his face, he couldn't plant the drugs on Gabriel either and he couldn't hang around to face the aftermath of Michael threat. Which left him only one option, the same option he'd chosen five years ago. Run. Run and never look back.

It took Castiel no more than ten minutes to throw some of his things in a bag. He left everything else, his books, his course work and his precious album collection. He was turning to leave again when his phone beeped in his pocket. Apprehensively he fished it out and glanced at the display screen. He'd expected to see Michael name and his shattered his heart to see Dean's. He debated whether to read the message for a while before finally flipping open the phone.

**MSG: CAS, GONE TO THE DINNER WITH SAM. I SHOULD ONLY BE AN HOUR. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS ;) CAN'T WAIT.**

**DEAN xXx**

Castiel's heart skipped at the message and the kisses. A sad smile pulling across his full lips. For a guy that hated chick moments with a vengeance, he could be darn chicky when he wanted to be. The tears were falling before he even finished that fault.

He'd planned to just leave. Just walk away without a word to anyone. But that brief text message swamped Castiel with guilt. He couldn't do that, not to Dean. Not after last night and this morning. The man may very well end up hating him for his past but he wasn't going to give that hatred more kindling.

Dropping his bag on the bed, he felt down on Dean's bed, swiping at the tear that blurred his vision. Lifting his course folder off the floor where Dean had dropped it earlier, he put pen to paper and tried to tell Dean what he needed him to know. He wanted to tell him what he felt, that he loved him, that he was probably the only one he had or ever would. He wanted to explain what had happened five years ago. But as the pen lay pressed to the fine lines of his pad he couldn't think of a single word. He felt everything but writing was impossibility. So with another swipe at his eyes he wrote the only thing he could.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam and Dean sat silently across from each other in the dinner, their orders lying before them. Sam had known he'd have to have this conversation, but he'd never expected that the coming out scene he'd played over and over in his head would be his brothers.

Dean scoffed down the burger. That morning's activities had given his an appetite he hadn't had in years.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy." Dean answered with a mouth brimming over with meat and vegetation.

Sam stabbed at his salad unable to look his brother in the eye. Dean raised his gaze, dropped his burger and leant back against the cubicle seat.

"Come on Sammy, spill it."

"Castiel?"

Dean rolled his head and returned to his meal. "What about him?"

"A-are you two…. Dean, you're not gay. I know you're not."

"Nope, definitely not."

"So…."

"So what?"

Sam groaned, dropped his fork and glared at his brother across the table. "Dean! – Stop being a jerk, you know what I'm talking about."

Dean laughed and nodded. "Huh, yeah. You want to know when I jumped out of your big gay closet." He laughed again at his brother five star bitch-faces.

"This isn't funny Dean. God. – Castiel's a nice guy and he likes you." Sam's face was tense. "He's always liked you, Dean and I don't think he's the kind of guys who's going to take being jerked around easily."

Dean's appetite vanished. He dropped his burger on his plate and met his brothers' gaze, a deep of emotion in his green eyes that Sammy hadn't seen since their father's death. He didn't know what he was meant to tell the younger man. He couldn't explain what was between him and Cas, because he didn't understand it himself. All he knew was that he wasn't gay but Castiel made him so. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the messy, nerd who loves supernatural novels and believed in angels, was the only man he would ever kiss. Or even want to.

"I'm not gay, Sam…" Dean said in a quiet voice, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "…and I can't explain a damn thing about what's happening, because it's a mystery to me… all I can tell you is that I'm not jerking Cas around. I swear it."

Sam stared open mouthed at his brothers' honesty. The confession wasn't exactly a declaration of love and devotion but for Dean Winchester it was the closest thing to one Sam had ever heard coming from his brother lips.

Sighing, Sam leant back in his seat and slowly a small smile spread across his face. "Huh…. Well I guess Gabe was right." He remarked lightly.

"Right? – about what?" Dean frowned.

"Sticking you two in a room together. – He said it'll loosen you up…. Though I doubt even he didn't think you'd get this loose." Sam suddenly burst into laughter causing half the dinner to turn and stare.

"Well you can tell your boyfriend to blow me." Dean snapped returning to his burger.

Sam's laughter increased as he picked up his fork. "I think you're going to need a new catchphrase Dean. Cause that sounds more like a request now."

__


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Sam returned to the house in a boisterous and playful mood. Confident in the happiness they'd found in their lives. Of course these were the Winchester brother and if there was one thing they should have learnt over the course of their lives it was that when their happy, bad shit happens.

The house was in its usual post-party routine. The freshman pledges were cleaning up the multitude of empty bottles and cans, while the old members of the house, shouted instructions from various places. Gabriel's voice ringing out like a trumpet of doom from the couch; where he was lying, Horne resting sleepily in his lap while he ruffled his fur.

Sam laughed at the sight as he sauntered over, stopping to tower over the couch.

"Comfy?"

"I would be…" Gabriel murmured with his eyes closed. "…but I'm missing something."

Sam shifted his weight to his right hip and folded his arms across his chest. "Really? And what would that be?"

His reply came in the form of Gabriel's hand snapping out and grabbing his wrist to pull the giant down on top of him. Luckily the sudden movement caused Horne to leap from his masters' lap before Sam could fall.

The younger Winchester gave a yelp of surprise as he plummeted towards his boyfriend. Upon landing Gabriel release a load huff as Sam crushed the air out of him.

"Well, that's what you get for pulling me down, idiot."

"I just couldn't resist." Gabriel replied breathlessly, shifting beneath the mountain of a Winchester. "Though I think I may need CPR." He dramatically wheezed.

"Huh… Well, guess I should have taken that first aid course last semester." Sam frowned, worrying his lower lip playfully. "Damn it. You have you then to lose you us because I didn't… Oh the justice, the universe is so unfair." He said with as much of a straight face as he could manage.

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "And everyone calls me the drama queen. Huh. – You ever thought about dropping law and taking up acting instead? – Nerd." He rolled his eyes as he pulled Sam down into a deep kiss. Ignoring the groans of complaint from the pledges and a certain older brother.

Dean groaned as he watched Sam and Gabriel's inaction from the stairs. It wasn't so much that he couldn't deal with the gay thing but more that it was such a chick thing to do. – And Dean Winchester hated chick flicks.

But even as he groaned, he smiled. Sam was happy. Only an idiot wouldn't say otherwise. And if Dean was honest, at least to himself, he kinda liked Gabriel. The guy had a mouth on him and his sense of humour drove him crazy but there was one thing that made these things pale in comparison. He was completely besotted with Sammy.

Dean had seen it instantly, thought at the time he hadn't thought the feeling ran both ways, though he really should have. He knew his brother was gay… well Bi… no matter how many times he'd tried to deny it. And yes for years it had freaked him out. Hell it had grossed him out. Kissing other dudes, what was that about?

Dean smiled to himself. He totally got it now, well in a way. He still wasn't gay. He wasn't going to start wearing pink and marching in parades and shit, but he could see the appeal of a pair of bright blue eyes, dark messy hair and a pair of full pouting lips that would be the envy of any supermodel. Nuh, he wasn't gay… he just happened to be completely besotted with a dude.

Dean took the stares two at a time. Cas had to be back by now surely. He'd left almost two hours ago. Dean practically ran along the corridor to their room, skidding to a holt outside, he took a deep breath and fixed his 'I'm-totally-chilled-out-and-so-not-excited-about- see-you' face.

When he strolled into the room causally, he paused to find it empty. It looked just how it had when he'd left and the thought 'what's taking him so long' briefly passed thought his mind but was gone the moment he saw the open box beside Cass closest, which had the word clothes printed on the side in Cass perfect script.

Dean heart raced as he stared at it. He kept telling himself it meant nothing. That Cass was probably just unpacking everything while he waited for Dean's return. But Dean Winchester, despite common opinion, wasn't an idiot.

He swallowed against the growing pain in his throat as he gaze scanned the room. Everything was still in their boxes, the book shelve where still empty, the album collection missing from its home beside the dresser. But as much as it was all missing, it was all there. The cardboard boxes Cass had been packing yesterday where still piled up against the wall waiting to be removed. A few open from where Cass had fished out his collage book and papers so they could study in bed that morning.

But the room felt empty to Dean. From the deepest part of his soul he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Cas was gone. That was when he saw the small piece of paper on the bed, weighed down by a recognizable mobile phone.

Dean didn't rush to pick it up, his legs couldn't move, his mind wouldn't work. He just stood there staring at the plastic and paper while his heart shattered and bleed. Tears burned in his eyes and he clenched his jaw painfully.

When he finally did move it was like a man weighed down. Slow and cumbersome. He dropped onto the bed like led. His hands shaking as she pulled the paper free from beneath the phone.

It was from Cass note pad. White paper with pale think lines and a red margin. It had been folded a couple of times making it smaller and Dean figured Cas had probably written him some long drawn out explanation about why he'd left. Of course there was nothing Cas could say as that would make it better.

Taking a deep breath Dean decided to just get it over with. It wasn't the first Dear John letter he'd gotten, though it was the first that might actually kill him.

Unfolding the paper slowly and braced himself for the essay title 'Why I'm Leaving.' But when the paper was full laid out in his hands, it wasn't line after line of excuses and apologies. It wasn't forgive me's or it's not you it's me. It was just one single word. One word that filled Dean with pain, sorrow, hate and anger.

 _ **SORRY**_.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Sam?"

The younger Winchester raised his eyes to meet the short scruffy man. "What is it Chuck." He asked lazily.

Chuck swallowed, raising his eyes to the ceiling as if trying to figure out if he should speak or not. Finally he did. "Um, I – I think… Dean might…." He shuffled of his feet. "…need you."

Sam smirked and frowned at the same moment. "Why?" he asked cautiously, pushing himself off his boyfriend, much to Gabriel's complaint.

Chuck swallowed again. "Um. He's…. he looked really upset when I passed his room."

"Upset? – How?" Sam was already getting that bad feeling in his stomach, the kind that usually meant trouble was on the horizon.

"He's just sitting on his bed."

"So?"

Chuck bit his lip and thrust his hands into his pockets. "He…"

Chuck didn't get to finish what he was going to say as a load crash resounded from upstairs.

Sam took the stairs three at a time, Gabriel right behind him. They reached Dean and Castiel's room to find the older Winchester kicking the hell out of Castiel's cardboard boxes, swearing blue murder as he did so. Sam and Gabriel were frozen to the spot with shock.

Card, cloths, book all went flying around the room. Dean's features were blazing red. It was a good ten minutes before he's exhausted himself out and felt onto the bed like a lead weight. His heart pounding, his legs aching and his eyes sore. He was completely obvious to the presence of his brother and Gabriel until Sam cautiously snuck into the room and spoke in the gentlest tone he could use.

"Dean?"

The older man didn't answer, didn't move, didn't breath. He just stared at the one thing he hadn't take his anger out on, Castiel's precious record collection. He had no idea why he had; you would think that they would be the first thing he went for. But something about those records meant too much to Dean. They were a symbol of how alike the pair of them where. How in tune they were. They were a small connection that bound him and Castiel together and he couldn't bring himself to sever that bond. Even if Castiel could.

Sam stepped closer and reached out a hand, only to pull it back. His gaze scanned the room. It looked like the four horsemen had ridden through it at full gallop. As he continued to look he saw the paper on the floor beside the bed. Bending to retrieve it he stared at the single word written and his heart stopped. It didn't take a genius to know what it meant and a single glance at his big brother was enough to make him want to rip Castiel limb from limb.

Dean had taken a step that he no one would have thought him capable of taking. He'd overcome long held beliefs and issues. He'd fallen in love, - that much Sam could tell. – For possible the first time in his life. And in return Castiel had stamped on it all and shattered Dean in the process. If that wasn't a reason to hate Castiel de 'Angelus, he didn't know what was.

Sam was trying to think of something to say, though he knew there was nothing he could. Dean just needed time to get his head around this. Around everything. And his quiet order to "just leave." Proved it.

Sam dropped the note on the bed and turned to Gabriel, who for the first time in a long time wasn't smiling, but instead looking sympathetically at Dean's back. He met Sam's gaze and sigh. The pair both knowing there was nothing they could do. Leaving Dean alone was the hardest thing Sam had ever done. He closed the bedroom door so no one would disturb his brother. Tear were already swelling in his eyes.

"I'll kill the little rat." Gabriel snapped in a low protective voice. "Just as soon as I've found him."

Sam smiled sadly and pulled Gabriel into a bear hug. "You're wonderful you know that." he murmured against his honey coloured hair. "I love you."

Gabriel pulled away, a look of devotion and surprise in his eyes. "Back at ya, kiddo."

There was a brief exchange of kisses before Sam let him go and head towards the stairs.

"But you ever do that to me, R2, and I'll make you wish you never met me."

Gabriel pulled a horrified face at the dig at his height, before slapping Sam on the ass. "Never gonna happen Sasquatch, never gonna happen."

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"We're here to talk to Gabriel Pratt." Announced the Sheriff.

"Gabe? What's the idiot done now?" Ash grumbled as he looked at the uniformed female, who was flanked on both side by a deputy and two members of the Campus Police. Every one of them with a stern look on their faces.

"Could we speak to Mr. Pratt?" The sheriff insisted.

As if on cue, Gabriel appeared on the stairs, taunting Sam. Ash swung round to meet the pair. "Gabe, what the hell have you done this time?"

Gabriel froze on the stairs as he looked at the police officers. A deep frown etched into his face. He hadn't done anything. Not for ages. He'd been too depressed to wreak havoc on the campus.

"Mr. Gabriel Pratt?" Sheriff Mills said stiffly, glaring at the young man.

Gabriel plastered on his most charming smirk and smiled at the woman. "That's me."

"Gabriel Pratt, would you mind stepping outside please."

Everyone frowned. Sam rushed to the door. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Pratt… Please, step outside."

Gabriel wasn't an idiot and knew you didn't piss with the cops. So he took a slow cautious step out into the afternoon sunlight.

Before he even took a breath he was grabbed by the deputy and handcuffed. His rights being read load and clear.

"Hey, what the hell!" Yelled Sam, stepping outside.

Sheriff Mills held up a hand in warning. "Please step back inside."

"What the hell is this about?" Sam snapped. "You can't just arrest him."

"Please. This is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't!" Sam yelled, causing the sheriff to glare at him.

Sam swallowed his panic and anger. The last thing they needed was for him to be dragged away too. "Please, what's this about?"

Sheriff Mills, despite her dragon-like appearance seemed to sense the genuine concern radiating from the house. She waved for the deputy to take Gabriel to the car and turned back to the house.

"Mr. Pratt is being detained in connection with the death of Professor A. Coz."

"The guy that killed himself?" Ash queried.

The sheriff nodded.

"If it was suicide, that's it got to do with Gabe?"

The sheriff was about to answer when Ash interrupted. "He got one of those poison pen letters that's been doing the rounds. Read it in the paper this morning."

"So?" Sam still wasn't getting it. – Then it suddenly slammed into him like an 18 wheeler truck. "You think Gabriel sent the letters?"

Sheriff Mills didn't say a word, she glanced over her shoulder towards the car and the small group of police officers she's brought with her from town. "We have a warrant to search the house, which means you will all need to vacate."

"What?"

"Now, Please. – The sooner we do this…" she murmured. "… the sooner we can have this sorted out."

Sam's gaze was locked on the car as he stepped outside. Gabriel was handcuffed in the backseat putting on a brave face; though Sam could tell he was nervous, maybe even scared.

Within five minutes the house was empty.

"What's going on?" Dean asked from behind Sam. He's voice bland.

"They think Gabe's been sending out poison pen letters."

"Has he?"

Sam's head snapped round angrily, and even the defeated and closed look on Dean's face didn't dilute it. "NO!"

Dean simply shrugged. "You sure?"

"YES, I'm sure. – Gabe would never do anything like that. – NEVER!" his anger was increasing. "I know him."

Dean scoffed. "Bro, you knew now anyone but yourself. – and even then there can be surprises." He murmured.

Sam looked down at his big brother and knew he wasn't going to be any help. He had his own issues to deal with at the moment. Sam turned his eyes back towards the car, which he wasn't allowed within five inches of. Gabriel slumped in the backseat, his head bowed and his face pale. He wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was alright.

There was a surprised gasp that drew his attention. Turning he saw the Sheriff's men exiting the house carrying a box of evidence and his heart rate picked up. There couldn't have been any evidence, because Gabe was innocent. He'd never do something as horrid as sending out the kind of letters that had been reported in the Campus paper for the last few months.

"You can have your house back now. – We will need you all to come in for questioning at some point." Sheriff Mills announced from the porch before heading to her car.

Sam swiftly stepped in front of her. "What did you find?"

"I cannot discuss the case."

"Fine, but he didn't do it. – He's innocent."

"Then he has nothing to worry about."

Sam wasn't convinced. He was studying law for goodness sake; he knew all the small thing that could make a innocent make guilty. Justice was blind, which meant that the innocent were sometime mistaken for the guilty.

As he watched the police car leave with his best friend in the back, he felt tears clawing at his throat. Though he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't a girl, despite what Dean said.

His gaze scanned the surroundings. Practically the whole block had come out to watch the show. Angrily he turned and headed back into the house with Dean trailing along miserably behind him. Neither man caught the shared triumphant glance that passed between heaven and hell.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel was completely oblivious to what was happening across the city at the house he'd been desperate to protect. Sat in the small dank motel room he stared at the small bag Michael had given him. He hadn't moved from his seat on the end of the bed since his arrival. He didn't want to move. He could stay in that one place for eternity and just slowly rot away.

His mind was filled with Dean. He should have left him more of an explanation, but what could he have said.

_'The truth?'_

Yeah, he could have, should have, but it had been hard enough leaving without having to write a confession.

He kept telling himself that it was better this way, that Dean's hatred of him would make it easier for them both. Of course, that was a lie. Dean had taken a giant leap when he'd kissed Castiel, an even bigger one when they fooled around that morning. His sudden disappearance wasn't going to make it easier for Dean, and the hatred Castiel knew without even seeing him was bubbling away in Dean's insides was going to haunt him forever. You weren't meant to hurt the people you loved.

Castiel knew he'd been selfish in running away. His fear at facing his past was destroying everything. He knew what he should do. Fess up, tell everyone everything. But if he did that he would end up losing everything.

' _And what do you have right now?'_

His angry gaze fixed on the bag once again.  _'coward!'_ his mind yelled as he finally moved from his spot on the bed.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Balthazar strolled into the house with his usual arrogant smirk to find the atmosphere of the house like a morgue.

"Who died?" he asked lightly, his blond hair a tangle.

"Professor Coz." Chuck answered.

Balthazar frowned down at the scruffy man, what did the death of a professor have to do with them? "So?"

Everyone's eyes turned to him though he didn't look the least bit sorry for the heartless words.

"So, Gabriel's, being accused of having something to do with it." Chuck informed.

Balthazar looked at them each before bursting into laughter. "Are you serious, short-stack?"

"They found a load of papers and stuff in his closet?"

"Papers? – What he kill the guy with paper-cuts?"

Chuck frowned; Ash rolled his eyes and got to his feet, the morning addition of the campus news in his hand, which he unceremoniously thrust against Balthazar's broad chest before stalking off to his room.

Balthazar stared down at the headline

**POISON PEN CLAIMS FIRST VICTIM.**

Before quickly scanning the actually. Apparently for the last few months, anonymous letters were being received by both members of the student body and the faculty. In general they were insulting and vicious but now had prompted anyone to take their own life…. Until now.

Balthazar's face fell, just a little.  _Seriously_ , he couldn't believe it. Having spent a month with Gabriel, despite the fact the short man wanted his head on a platter; he could not say he'd stuck him as the vicious type. If the letters had been ridiculous and poked fun at people, then yeah, but from what he could gather from the article, they were truly horrid and it was actually surprising that no one had done anything before.

Lifting his gaze from the paper he stared at Chuck. "Where's Sam?"

"Police Station. – Trying to see about getting him bail."

Balthazar bit his lip and glanced down at the paper. Poor Sam, all this shit coming when everything looked like it was finally settling into happy-ever-after. Balthazar liked Sam, how could he not.

He sighed heavily. "Castiel upstairs… or have him and lover-boy gone out?"

Chuck looked at his feet. "Castiel's gone."

"Gone?" Balthazar had that feeling in his gut. The one he got just before his best friend was about to or had already done something truly stupid. "Where?"

Chuck shrugged and looked at the stairs. "No one knows."

Balthazar groaned. He understood clear as day what Chuck meant. He'd left after Dean had gone to talk to Cas, maybe he shouldn't have, maybe he should have stayed because obviously something pretty shit-hitting-the-fan-like had happened. But what could he do? That tall, blond haired, blue eyed jock was just begging for his attention.

"What happened?" he asked angrily, though it was aimed at himself rather than the younger man who now looked terrified.

Chuck swallowed. "No clue. Cas went out this morning, everything was fine."

"What did that jerk say to him." it had to be Dean, the arse had to have said something, Cas wouldn't just leave.

"Nothing. They were both…." Chuck burned bright scarlet. "….happy this morning."

Balthazar stood confused. If Dean and Cas… well, hooked up, then why the hell did Cas run? He'd gotten the guy he wanted for once. One that obviously liked him enough to quit being a giant-douche-bag-homophobe. Something was wrong.

Panic was already freezing Goosebumps on his flesh as he took the stairs two at a time.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam sat in the lobby of the local police station a nervous wreck. Everything that morning had started so well. He'd woken up in bed with his best friend, the man he loved, feeling peaceful and ready to face the world, come what may. At least that was what he'd thought, then…bam, the world decided to test that.

He didn't have a single doubt in his mind that Gabriel was innocent. Sure he wouldn't put it past him to send out prank letters, but everything he'd heard about these letters told the would-be lawyer that they weren't pranks, they were vicious, hateful things out to cause as much pain as possible…and that wasn't Gabriel. - Besides the people who'd received the letters over the last few moments didn't fit Gabe's MO.

Gabriel Pratt was a guy would like to dish out punishments to those who were about official means. You know, the high school jock who took all the pleasure in the world making the smaller kids bow to his will. The cheerleaders who thought they were the prettiest in the school to the point of scorning anything different. The teacher who gave an entire class F's just because he felt like it. These were Gabriel's targets, he was about dishing out a little just deserts. The students and teachers who'd been getting the letters didn't fit that… well, not all of them at least. Most of them were the people that Gabriel stood up for. So Gabriel's guilt was not even in question to Sam. - Of course now he just had to find a way to prove it to

Everyone else.

Sam was sat tapping his sneaker covered foot on the grey tiles when the sheriff walked over to him.

"Sam." She sighed. "It is Sam right?"

His gaze shot up swiftly followed by his body, right out of his seat. A look of hope plastered on his face. "Is it over? Can he come home now? – You know he didn't do it right?"

Sheriff Mills shook her head. "'fraid he's stuck here for the foreseeable future."

"But he'd innocent. He didn't do it. I swear he didn't." Sam pleased.

"Evidence says differently."

Sam dropped like a thousand ton load onto the wooden bench. "I don't know where that all came from, but it's not Gabriel's."

"Your faith in your friend is admirable, but…"

"Boyfriend!" Sam snapped.

Sheriff Mill's brow creased. "Pardon?"

"He's not just my friend, he my boyfriend." Sam's throat tightened around the words.

The sheriff smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry, Sam. – But unless someone comes forward to claim responsibility, or some new evidence comes to light way more damning that that box of supplies, Gabriel Pratt isn't going anywhere but to prison."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Balthazar marched into Dean Winchesters room like he owned the place. He wanted to know what had happened in his few hours of absence. Castiel had always planned on leaving, but that had been because of his unrequited feelings for his roommate. If Chuck was right, those feelings weren't so unrequited, so there was no need for his friend to leave. – So why had he?

That tight feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. It was exactly how he'd felt when he'd learnt Castiel had gone missing that night five years ago. It was the feeling he'd had when he'd heard that he'd gotten hammered and had seen leaving the party with some strange guy. He should have listen to his instincts that night, if he had then maybe his only real friend from school wouldn't have ended up in the trouble he had. – Balthazar blamed himself for that everyday.

Well, this time he was going to listen to his instinct, he wasn't making that mistake again. If Castiel had left Dean, the guy anyone with eyes could see he was completely smitten with, after actually getting him, then something had happened.

"So what happened?" He demanded from the threshold.

Dean's head snapped around to meet Balthazar with a empty pain gaze, his eyes slightly red rimmed. "You tell me? – He's your friend. – Is this his usual routine, get straight guys to got all homo and then split."

Balthazar glared at the man, He could hear the hurt beneath the anger, but the way he was painting Castiel got him fired up. "Listen here jerk, Castiel isn't like that. He's never been like that. He doesn't just go around sleeping with every Tom, Dick or Harry."

Dean glared disbelieving.

"What the hell happened?"

"Happened? I'll tell you what fucking happened… he turned me in to a freaking fag then split."

Balthazar clenched his jaw as he stepped into the room and right up to Dean. Meeting the man, toe to toe. "Believe me buddy, you can't make someone do what's not in their nature…" he said dangously low. "…you've been dancing around eachother for weeks, we've all seen it. Whatever happened between the pair of you was always going to happen. – That or you'd end up killing each other. – So don't act like Castiel forced you into anything. That guys been a saint these past few weeks. It's not easy sharing a room with a guy who hates what you are, especially when your head over heels for him…." Balthazar's long finger poked Dean roughly in the cheast, though he'd rather take a swing but something told him Castiel wouldn't be too pleased with his friend for messing up Dean pretty-boy features. "…so get the fuck off his back."

Dean swallowed. He hadn't really believed what he'd said. Not deep down. He just couldn't picture Cas as the love-um and leave-um type. But he had to feel something and for Dean, anger or hate was always better than admitting that he was heartbroken. "So why'd he leave?" he asked defeated, falling back onto the end of the bed. He hadn't left it except for when the cops had arrived to search the place. He just sat there staring at the records wishing Cas would come back.

Balthazar stared down at him. "What happened?" he repeated.

Dean shrugged. "I – I don't know. We were fine…" he glanced embarrassingly up at the blond Englishman. "…really fine, then Cas got a text and said he had to go out. He said he wouldn't be long. I went out for breakfast with Sam and when I came back some of his clothes were gone and he'd left this." Dean held up the scrap of paper with a single word printed on it. "Sorry… that's all the fucking nerd said… Sorry." The anger was back.

Balthazar stared down at the paper confused but at the same time understanding. There had been something going on here, he didn't know. He'd Castiel's jump, nervous behaviour down to his crush but this…this screamed one thing to Balthazar… Castiel was running, again. – He always ran and hid. Though usually it was from bad stuff, things he didn't want to face. Like when the whole school had found out about his crush, or when his sister had come to town, or after the events of that night. Running away was Castiel's go-to response when he was scared or ashamed. – Which lead Balthazar to wonder, what was he running from now.

"Have you tried his cell?"

"Huh, now why didn't I think of that." Dean snapped sarcastically. "…It's off."

Balthazar worried at his lips, this whole situation was making him very, very nervous. His mind was already coming up with worst case scenarios. Where there any bridges or train tracks nearby? Lord he hoped not. He could feel himself shaking.

"Anna? – Have you tried Anna?"

Another 'I'm-not-an-idiot' glare to Balthazar it was another stupid question. "And?"

"She's not picking up either."

"Maybe their together?"

Neither one honestly believed that, not after all the animosity over the last month.

"Well, we can't just wait here for him to return. Something could have happened." Balthazar slammed his jaw closed and kicked himself mentally when he saw the sudden panic on Dean's face. He clearly hadn't thought that, going for the obvious reasons first…abandonment. Did this guy have issues or what.

"Calm down… Listen, this is what going to happen. I'm going to head over to his father's place…"

"I'm coming!" Dean demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dean. – We don't know why he ran, you might spook him."

"Spook him!" Dean shouted. "He's not a fucking horse."

"No, but he ran for a reason and I'd lay money on it having something to do with you…"

"Me! – I didn't do anything…."

"I didn't say you did, but Castiel hasn't been with anyone in…. well as far as I know, a very long time. He's probably…. Freaking out. – Everyone has their issues."

Dean ran his hand down his face. He didn't like leaving his for want of a better word, relationship, in the hands of a dick that'd made his brother's life a misery for the past few weeks. But he had to admit, Balthazar knew Cas better than he did, and Cas trust him. "Fine. – But you call me the moment you've found him." he ordered.

Balthazar scoffed slightly. "Sure thing." Then he swung around on his heels and marched to the door, trying to figure where he'd look if the de 'angelus family home didn't pan out.

Reaching the threshold he paused and turned back to Dean. "Oh, one more thing… I don't believe for one second Gabriel's wrote those letters." Seeing the confusion on Dean's face he shook his head. "Here's an idea Dean, while I find your boyfriend, why don't you go help for brother in save his."

Guilt flooded Dean's face. He'd been so caught up in his own ruined relationship that he'd completely ignored his brothers. He had to be the worst brother in the world right now. As Balthazar vanished from the doorway, Dean grabbed his leather jacket. He'd go to the station to support Sam and maybe see about filing a missing persons report.

  
_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _   


__

Balthazar arrived at the house as if he'd flown there, stood on the pristine marble doorstep that looked out of place in this small middle of nowhere Hicksville town, ringing the doorbell like a madman. It didn't take long for the door to be answered and Balthazar felt his stomach plummet when it wasn't Castiel.

"Where's your brother?" the tall Englishman demanded.

Anna frowned. "Castiel? – isn't he at the house?"

"If he was at the house I wouldn't be here demanding to know where he was, would I. – He did a vanishing act."

"What? – Why?"

Balthazar shrugged. "How the hell should I know, he left Dean a piece of paper with the word sorry on it but no explanation. – I thought he might have come home."

Anna looked guilty as sin, as if she knew something. Shaking her head she mumbled a "No."

Balthazar watched her for a long moment. "Do you know something?"

Anna shook her head again.

"Any idea where he'd go then?"

Another head shake. Balthazar was growing very impatient, was this girl completely incapable of caring? "Nothing? – You're not being very helpful!" he snapped.

"S-sorry, I…." her throat closed up around the words. "I don't know where he could be. We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you on speaking terms?"

"It's personal." Anna answered in a small voice.

"Damn personal, your brothers missing and I need to find him before he does something really stupid."

That seemed to shock Anna out of her self-centered ponderings. "He wouldn't?"

"You don't know your brother."

Anna swallowed hard. She known Castiel had had problems that he'd been distraught after what had happened in England. He'd turned back to drink and drugs in order to block it out. He'd even confided in her in hopes of escaping the nightmare that was a guilty conscious. And what has she done? – Gone and blabbed it to her boyfriend who was now using it to blackmail him. This was all her fault. If anything happened to her brother it would be on her head.

She stood wracking her brain over and over as to where he might go. Where did Castiel used to go when he was with those unsavory types? The ones that had gotten him into drugs in the first place. She brushed her fingers frantically through her hair.

It was a motel, right? Rundown old hell hole just out of town. What was it called? Chica…something. Her mind was clawing for the name, so much it was almost painful. "What was it." she said to herself.

"What?"

"He used to go to this motel with his old 'friends' but I…. it's gone."

Balthazar clenched his jaw painfully. He wouldn't be surprised if he survived this hellish search for Castiel only to need visit his even more hellish dentist. "You must have something…. A letter? – what's it sound like?" he asked desperately.

"Chica… choka… I don't know."

Balthazar though he could see tears in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't the heartless bitch Castiel had thought her. She obviously cares enough to panic.

The pair stood in the early evening sunlight on the brink of giving up hope when like a message from god himself the hotel name hit Anna like a ten ton brick.

"Chitaqua!" she yelled.

Balthazar spun on his heel and fled to his sports car, calling a thanks over his shoulder and promising to let her know where or not Castiel was there.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel laid spread across the end of the bed, blissfully unaware of everything. His entire world revolved around the ceiling tiles he was trying to count. Of course his concentration would waver every now and then when a pair of hazel green eyes floated into his mind, causing his vision to blur. But with a forceful shake of his head and another pill, the image would flee and he'd be back to the ceiling.

He was so out of it that he wasn't even aware of the knocking on the motel room door, and even less aware when it was kicked open. The first thing he did become aware of was the hands pulling him harshly off the bed and half dragging, half carrying him to the bathroom.

The ice cold water killed his buzz immediately. He yelled every profanity he could think of, and a few that probably weren't even words. When he was finally released from the ice cold water and the fog lifted from his mind, he found himself standing eye to eye with his best friend.

"Balthazar." Castiel groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same fucking question. – But going by the glazed look in your eyes and the pills scattered around the room, I can figure it out myself. – What the HELL do you think you're doing!" the Englishman shouted, shaking the shorter man. "Do you want to end up dead again!"

Castiel shook off Balthazar's large hands and pushed past him. "Yes, actually. – It's only right."

"Cass." Balthazar sighed at his friends retreating back.

Castiel froze at the name, before swinging around and fixing Balthazar with a steely glare. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

Balthazar sighed as Castiel returned to his previous path of distruction. Stooping to snatch up a few pills. He needed to stop Castiel, need to find out what had happened, why he'd run. "He worried."

Castiel's hand was shaking as he lifted the pill to his mouth and paused. Balthazar sigh with relief only to groan when the shorter man threw it in.

"Castiel. – Just stop this will you, talk to me. – What's all this about? – Is it Dean?"

Castiel remained silent as he dropped down onto the bed. "just leave me alone Balthazar."

"Like hell. – I want to know what's going on. Why you ran?"

Glassy blue eyes turned on bright concerned ones. "It's none of your business." He sounded empty, even to his own ears.

"It is my business if I've got to clear up your shit… again!"

"No one asked you too."

"No, it's what come with being a friend."

Castiel turned away from his 'friend' and stared at the far wall. "It's my mess Balthazar; it's my mistakes, my past. – you shouldn't have gotten involved. – Not then and not now."

"Then?" Balthazar's heart skipped. "This is about… that? – Castiel that was five years ago. Its finished, its over. It's time to move on. You made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Castiel frowned, staring at his friend like he was a stranger and not the man who'd gotten him through the worst time in his life.

He scoffed. "A mistake? – I killed someone Balthazar. That is NOT a mistake, that's murder."

__


	14. Chapter 14

Balthazar glared at his friend angrily. They'd been through this a thousand and one times. Sure he got that Castiel was guilty, that he hated himself every day, so much so it had almost cost him his own life.

"Castiel…How many times must we go over this? It wasn't your fault."

"I was driving Balthazar.… I hit him, I killed him."

Balthazar shook his head. There was no talking to him, he knew that. It was a replay of the months after the accident. – And it had been an accident, hitting that guy had been… well, out of his control.

He'd shown Castiel the police reports, the guy had planned on killing himself. And Castiel had swerved to avoid him, the reports said so and he'd called for an ambulance. But in Castiel's mind he's killed the guy no two ways about it.

"Castiel, what's bring all this up now?" he sighed.

"I don't deserve to be happy. That man's family isn't."

Balthazar marched angrily over to Castiel, gripping his slim shoulders he pulled his around to face him. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he yelled, causing them both to flinch.

Castiel sighed and fell back onto the bed. "If it was, why do I feel so guilty? – Why Balthazar?"

"Because you're a good guy and it's in your nature. – Cassy…" he knelt down before his friend. "You've got to stop punishing yourself for this. You've got to live your life and stop running away."

Tears burned in Castiel's blue eyes. "Since when have you been a guidance counselor?"

Balthazar snorted. "Since the day you're sorry arse landed at my feet. – Now can we go home?"

Castiel shook his head. "I can't Bal. – He's going to hate me."

Balthazar groaned. "He'll be pissed Cassy, but he won't hate you, trust me."

Castiel wouldn't meet his friend gaze. "He will. – They all will when Michael's told them everything?"

Balthazar frowned. "Michael? – Tell them what?"

"About the… accident."

"Cassy, they'll understand."

"….and about me spying for Michael…"

"What?"

"…and that I was supposed to plant these drugs on Gabriel."

Balthazar stared open mouthed at his friend. "W-why?"

"Because he threatened to tell the school, the town and my father about the accident…. He played on my guilt, Bal."

"How did he… never mind. – Well at least that explains why your no longer talking to your sister."

Anger flared in Castiel's gaze. "She told him everything. About…. Everything."

"Castiel, let's just go home ok. There'll understand. You know as well as I do, those guys are…well twenty in a million…" he laughed. "…Dean'll just be happy to see you save and sound."

Castiel stared at his feet, weighing it up. Balthazar was right, they probably would understand but would they forgive him. Understanding and forgiveness are two very different things.

"Cassy, you have to face them sometime, let's just do it today… and whatever happened, you've still got me."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"It stops now!"

Crowley frowned, pressing himself closer to the wall outside Luc's office. Listening intently to the conversation inside.

"I mean it Alastair. No more. – If there are any more letters, the police will know it wasn't Pratt and they'll start looking. Especially now there's a dead member of staff involved."

Crowley heard Alistair grumble something but couldn't make out what. Though he didn't need to know. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that the spate of viscous pen-letters that had been making the rounds on campus where the work of Alistair Paine. In fact he should have figured that out ages ago.

The letters had been torturing the student body for months, which now he thought about it, had Alistair's style all over it. The man lived to make people miserable. He was sure to have a bright career in politics.

"If there is another letter, Alistair, you'll regret it."

A shiver ran up Crowley's spin at the intensity of Luc's voice. Only a fool would cross the man.

Crowley peeled himself away from the wall and headed towards the kitchen. He was frowning as he made himself coffee. He'd heard the news, he knew that Gabriel Pratt had been arrested and had he'd know instantly it was a set up. Of course he didn't give a damn, what did he care if some short-ass genius got kicked out of school or went to prison. Yet, something was clawing at his gut. It was ridiculous. He belonged to hell house; his loyalties were to Luc and the others.

The problem was he couldn't quite fight the feeling that most normal people called guilt. He knew the truth and was going to let an innocent man go down. "So what." He huffed at himself.

So what if the frat got closed because of the scandal. So what if they had the best parties on campus. So what if the closest thing he had to a friend was a member of the house. What was he meant to do? Betray his house for them? What would that get him?

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Anna was sat behind the wheel of her small red mini as she headed towards the campus. The car radio was reporting the death of one of the professors and the arrest of Gabriel Pratt in connection with the series of poison pen letters that had been making the rounds.

Anna could tell how she knew but she was more that certain the Gabriel's arrest had everything to do with Michael. The report mention that vital evidence had been found in the young man's frat house and Anna's stomach dropped. Gabriel was innocent, which meant the evidence had been planted, which only left one person responsible…. Castiel.

Tears filled her eyes as she realised what Michael had made him do. No wonder he run, her brother would never be able to life with betraying his friends.

Anna's heart stopped. The last times guilt had gotten a grip on Castiel, he's almost died. Panic hit her square in the chest; she prayed that Balthazar would find Castiel and if he was at the motel, that he wasn't lying on the dirty floor surrounded by his own bile. Tears blurred her vision before slipping down her cheeks, her heart hammered in her chest. She's done this, she was as guilt as Michael. Castiel could be dead, Gabriel would go to prison an innocent man because she's give Michael a weapon.

She had to make things right. She had to go to the police and tell them what she knew. She had to make it up to her brother, whether he was alive to know it or not.

A shaky hand swiped at the tears. She closed her eyes for a second to force back the growing misery, the image of Castiel lying dead in a seedy motel room flash through her mind.

She never got the chance to open them again.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"Sam?"

Sam looked up to see the concerned face of his big brother looking down at him. "Dean?"

The older Winchester shifted on his feet; he never liked being so close to the law, having had his far few scrapes with it in his youth.

"How's Gabriel?"

Sam shrugged. "They won't let me see him. – He didn't do it Dean." He said with a harsh tone.

"I know Sam." Thought part of Dean wasn't convinced. Is faith in people had kinda taken a dent today.

"I just don't get how that stuff got in his room?" Sam frowned, leaning forward on his knees.

"Someone obviously planted it." Dean remarked just to fill the silence.

"Obviously…. But who? We've been in that room all day."

"It must have been during the party."

"But why? I just don't get why? – I'm sure Gabe can be a jerk sometimes, he could give you a run for your money…" he tried to sound lighthearted and failed miserably. "…but he couldn't possibly have pissed someone off enough to do this. I mean setting him up like this."

Dean touched his kid brothers' shoulder to show his support. "We'll figure this out okay."

"How Dean? The police are convinced that he did it. – Unless the really writer comes forward."

"Then we're just going to have to find them and make them come forward." Dean determinedly. He'd lost his chance at happiness, though he hated to admit that Castiel had made him happier than anyone he'd met, but hell if he was going to let his brother lose his.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

"I can't go in there Balthazar. – I can't face them."

"Cassy, we need to do this. – You need to tell the police what you know." Balthazar frowned.

He'd told Castiel about Gabriel's arrest after almost dragging him out of the motel. Castiel had been confused, after Michael had wanted him to plant the drugs. It didn't take the pair long to figure out what had happened. That Michael had had a backup plan incase Castiel hadn't gone through with it.

It had taken Balthazar no more than five minutes to convince him to that he needed to go to the police and tell them about Michael. They couldn't allow Gabriel to go down for something he didn't do.

Castiel went willingly to his own destruction. He knew that to tell the police about Michael he would have to implicate himself, but it wasn't as if he had anything to lose. Dean probably hated him, he'd already planned on dropping out of school and his family was nothing to him. At least he still had Balthazar, who already told him that he'd stand by him no matter what. So after shaking off the drug buzz, he left the motel with his best friend and headed to the police station.

His heart stopped as they pulled up outside the small building and he saw the shining black Impala. Dean was in there. The idea of walking into the building and see the man whose arms he'd woken up in that morning almost had him running for cover. But Balthazar was right. He had to tell the police.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

He didn't know what the hell he was doing there. He hated himself for even thinking this was a good idea. It wasn't anything to do with him.

Yet here he was, sat behind the wheel of his shiny black sports car staring at the police station. All he had to do was walk in there and tell them that Gabriel Pratt wasn't the author of those letters. All he had to do was betray his house and brothers.

He shook his head. This was ridiculous. He told himself again. He hadn't even left the house with the plan to come here. It just happened to be where he's wheels had taken him. Or maybe it was his conscious.

"Bloody hell. – Just turn the damn car around Crowley." He snapped at himself.

His hand went for the key in the ignition, but instead of turning it to restart the engine; he was pulling it free and opening the car door.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean and Sam jumped as the door of the station opened. Dean's mouth falling open at the sight of the short dark haired man strolled in. Dean leapt to his feet. "Cass?"

Castiel didn't look at Dean; he couldn't, not without chickening out. With his head held straight ahead he walked up to the counter, Balthazar a few feet behind him.

Dean rushed forward. "Cass? – Cass where the hell have you…"

"I'd like to speak to the sheriff." Castiel said. His chin raised as he tried his hardest to ignore Dean at his side, ignore the anger and concern in his tone. "…it's about Gabriel Pratt."

Both Sam and Dean's mouths fell open.

"Yeah… I've got something to say on the matter too." Announced another from behind, causing everyone to turn and stare at Crowley as he leant nonchalantly on the doorframe. "…and when I'm finished, you…" he stared at Dean. "… and your moose of a brother are going to owe me big time."

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Michael and Luc sat together at a local dinner unaware that their plans where falling apart. Uncaring that they'd hurt people in their bid for power and revenge. Michael's only thought was off finally laying waste to that house that had stood him is way for so long. Of the son his father had kept secret but had seemed to care for more than either of them.

All Luc could think of was the devastated look on a certain Winchesters face as his boyfriend was led away in hand cuffs. The emotional torment this imprisonment would bring. Now that was punishment.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel sat nervously facing this detective in charge of the case. He'd just explained everything he knew and everything he suspected. It was clear that the detective didn't believe him and who would? It did seemed to be a ridiculous story and there was still the unanswered question as to how Michael had gotten his hands on the paper that forensics confirmed was the same as the paper used to writer the letters.

Castiel answered every question, explained about his part in Michael's plan, told the detective about the accident five years ago and how Michael had been using his guilt to blackmail him into plating drugs – and all the while Castiel felt like he was the one who should be going to imprison.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was pacing back and forth in the waiting area. Balthazar wouldn't tell them what was going on. He kept saying that Cas would explain everything.

He looked up at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time when Castiel finally emerged from the interview room.

"Don't leave town, we'll need to talk again." The detective announced with a stern yet friendly look at the nervous college student. Castiel nodded. His gaze fell on Dean for the first time since entering police station.

"Cass what the hell." He yelled rushed towards the shorter man.

"Hello Dean." Castiel sighed warily.

"Hello? – Where the hell have you been? – What's all this about?"

"Can we discuss this later Dean?"

"Like Hell, we're discussing this now!" Dean's raised voice drawing the attention of the police station staff.

"Dean." Sam groaned turning scarlet.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean didn't take his eyes of his roommate. "Will you be ok if…?"

"Yeah, just go. – I'll call with any news."

"I'll stay with him." Balthazar announced, received a glare from both brothers. He held up both hands innocently. "No funny business ok. I'm here as a house brother."

Sam stared suspiciously at the blond Englishman for a long moment before nodding. "Alright."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Come on."

Castiel followed Dean out of the station like a naughty child. His head hanging low.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

They sat silently in the Impala; Dean didn't move to start the engine. He was too busy fighting conflicting feelings. Part of him was furious and wanted to rip Cas a new one for splitting the way he had, the other part of him wanted to pull him into a hug and kiss him just for being alive.

Instead he just sat there, his knuckled turning white on the steering wheel, his gaze fixed on the station building. Finally he calmed himself enough to speak. "So we're in private. - You want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I – I don't know…"

Dean's head snapped round to glare at his roommate.

"I mean, I don't know where to begin." A long drawn out silence filled the car and Cas could see Dean's hands tightening dangerously on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath he decided the best thing to do would be to just say it.

"I killed someone five years ago and Michael found out and used it to blackmail me into spying on the house. He wanted me to plant drugs on Gabriel to get the house closed down but I couldn't do it so I left. I didn't know that Michael had a backup plan. Balthazar found me at a motel and told me what had happened and I knew it was Michael I couldn't just let Gabriel go to prison for something he didn't do so I came to tell the police what I knew."

Dean clenched his jaw painfully. "You just left." He growled, seemingly ignoring everything Cas had just told him. "Without a word."

"I left you a word." Castiel replied and instantly regretted it. Damn buzzed, it obviously hadn't worn off completely.

"Sorry! That's all I get is a scrap of paper with the word sorry scribbled in it."

"I – I didn't know what else to write. – I didn't want to leave Dean but I couldn't think of what else to do."

"You could have told us. – Told me!"

Castiel shook his head and stared down at his hands. "I couldn't face that. I didn't want to see how much you were going to hate me Dean. – I betrayed the house, I betrayed you."

Dean turned in his seat. "Do I look like I hate you? – I'm angry; no I'm furious, you just vanished. I didn't know what had happened to you. But I don't hate you Cas."

Tears filled Castiel's eyes. "I'm a coward Dean. I've always been a coward. It's why I tried to kill myself five years ago." He murmured.

Dean felt his stomach tighten at Cass confession. Balthazar had told him what had happened five years ago but the way he'd said it he'd assumed it had been an accident and to hear Cas say he'd meant for it to happened bit deep into his heart. "Why Cas?" He asked in a sorrowful voice.

"I told you. – I killed someone."

Dean had heard everything Cas had told him but they hadn't really penetrated the anger he'd been feeling. Now the information hit hard. He had to forced breath into his lungs. Nothing about Castiel said he was a murderer. The man had always seemed so sweet, quiet and gentle – with great taste in music. "Who?"

Castiel shifted his gaze away from his hands and out the passenger side window. "A man in England. I hit him with a car."

"So it was an accident?" Dean sighed with relief.

"Yes, but I still killed him Dean."

Dean heard the intense emotion in Cass voice. "What happened Cas?"

"It happened after a party…" He swallowed. "…I'd made a move on this guy…"

Dean shifted in his seat.

"…He knocked me back…" Castiel continued not noticing the spark of jealousy in Dean's gaze. "…I took Balthazar car and headed back to school. Guess I wasn't concentrating on the road. This guy stepped out in front of the car. I tried to swerve but I wasn't able to. I slammed right into him. The police said he would have been fine but he had hit the ground awkwardly and broke his neck."

Dean ran his hand down his face. Taking a few deep breaths. "Cas, it was an accident."

"I know, doesn't mean I don't feel guilty Dean. Doesn't mean I don't blame myself every single day. – I'm alive Dean, he's not. How's that fair. – He had a family; I was a stoner with a bad attitude and a criminal record. That's why I was in England in the first place. Why did he deserve to die and me to live?"

Dean didn't even hesitate; he just reached across and dragged Cas into his arms, holding him while he fought the sobs, his face buried into Dean's neck. Brushing his fingers through the mess that was Cass hair.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Cass." Dean whispered softly. "It may not seem fair but hell, who said life was fair. But you weren't to blame; you have to know that right."

"I shouldn't have been driving Dean. I was upset, I wasn't concentrating."

Dean held Cass at arm's length. "Weren't you? You said you tried to swerve, sounds like you were concentrating to me. If you hadn't been, you would have just plowed right over him without a thought."

"But…"

"No buts Cas. You didn't kill him. You have to start believing that. You have to forgive yourself."

Castiel shook his head. How could he forgive himself? He'd taken another human life. That alone damned him. "I should have died five years ago. It would have been so much better for everyone."

"Don't say that Cas!" Dean snapped. "Don't you ever say that!"

"I don't deserve my life Dean."

"Is that why you left Cas?" Dean suddenly asked. "Because you don't think you deserve to be happy?"

Castiel couldn't meet the other man's gaze.

"Dammit Cas." Dean snapped, shaking him. "You've got as much right as anyone." He tried to breath but the anger was rearing its ugly head again. How could Cas not think he deserved happiness? It had been an accident. "…Cas, if you'd really been guilty would that angel have sent you back?"

Castiel looked up at him confused.

"Balthazar told me about your near death thing, about the angel. – If you'd really been guilty of murder do you really think it would have sent you back? It would have just let you die… and you know what happens to people who kill themselves right?"

Castiel swallowed hard. He hadn't allowed himself to think about that. He wanted the guilt if he was honest. It was easier; it had helped him get straight, fix his life. "Dean." He sighed wearily. "I'm sorry. – Really."

Dean shook his head and stared deep into those blue eyes. "Just don't you split on me again Cas, Okay. - I'm kinda new to this whole out-of-the-closet thing." He smirked softly. "I'd hate to have to find a new roommate." He winked before pulling Cas into a hungry kiss that he'd been waiting all day to deliver.

"Dean?" Castiel gasped once Dean had allowed his up for air.

"Yeah?"

"What we going to do about Michael?"

Dean frowned. "Don't worry about Michael… If the cops don't sort him out, we damn well will." Castiel smiled at the determined menace in Dean's voice and pulled the man back in for another kiss.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

The reunion was interrupted by Cass ringing phone, pulling away from Dean's hungry kiss to answer it. He groaned at the name on the small screen. He was in no mood to speak with his sister. A good deal of everything that was happening was her fault. No wanting to speak to her so handed the phone to Dean.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who had squealed to Michael about the accident; Dean understood Cass anger towards his sister. If it had been him and Sam, he may very well not forgive him. Taking the phone, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

Cass watched Dean's face slowly turned ashen. The put of his stomach was swamped with acid, something was wrong.

"I see….where…We'll be there right away." Dean hung up the phone without another word and started the engine.

"Dean? – Dean, what's wrong?"

The Impala pulled away from the police car park with as much speed as Dean could without getting stopped. He looked at Cass out of the corner of his eye. "It's Anna…she's had an accident."

Cass felt like his world was ending. It was his own fault; he thought everything was going to be ok, that his life might just work out after all. He'd allowed Balthazar and Dean to convince him that the guilt he felt daily wasn't necessary, that he could actually live his life, he could be happy. Cas shook his head and turned teary eyes out of the window. It had been a fools dream. He was guilty, would always be guilty. He'd killed a man and now he was going to lose his sister because of it. That was how karmic justice worked. What goes around comes around.

Dean obviously read Cass better than they could have believed. He turned his attention away from the road. "Cass. – Cass! – this isn't your fault, it was an accident, it has nothing to do with anything."

Cas ignored him.

"Cas…. CASTIEL!" Dean shouted to gain the man's attention.

Cass head shot round with surprise, the tears pooling in his eyes.

"This isn't your fault, you hear me. This isn't some karmic thing; it was just an accident…"

"So was England." He reminded.

Dean huffed with irritation. "Cass. Shit happens man; it's not some cosmic plot to ruin your life. – God's got more important things to do than punish you for an accident five years ago. You get me. "

Cas shrugged and turned back to the window. He heard what Dean was saying but he didn't believe a word of it.

As they raced towards the hospital, Dean prayed that Anna was alive and alright or there would be no convincing Cas that he wasn't to blame.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Michael watched from the window as two police cars pulled up outside his brother's house. He watched with great interest as the local sheriff strolled up the path and knocked on the door.

Five minutes later the police emerged from the house with his brother and another of the man. Michael straightened his back at the sight. Part of him was concerned with his brother apparent arrest, while another part of him was glad that there was no evidence linking him to the case. The only people who knew anything was Castiel and Anna, but all they knew was that he wanted to bring down the house. They didn't know that he'd teamed up with Luc, and even if they did, there was no proof that he'd know anything about the letters. As far as Castiel was aware he had merely wanted the man to plant drugs.

Thankfully Castiel de 'Angel was too much of a coward to ever go to the police with what he knew. If he was right the man was hulled up somewhere probably high on the drugs he'd provided.

Michael smirked to himself. There was no connection to him. Nothing at all. He was clean and clear. – Shame the same couldn't be said for Luc.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam watched with interest as Sheriff Mills led six officers out of the station. He wondered just what Cas and Crowley had told them, and what it meant for Gabriel. He'd tried to get something out of Balthazar, but he could only say that they knew Gabe was innocent and that Cass was sure Michael was behind it. When Sam tried to push for more information the Englishman kept quiet.

It was almost an hour before the sheriff strolled back into the building. An hour spent pacing the floor biting his nail and asked the desk sergeant what was happening with no reply.

The sheriffs' return brought with it a surprise. Behind her was Alastair Paine and Luc Arch. Sam frowned as the two men were lead through the waiting area and towards the back. He figured instantly that the pair had something to do with Gabe. Jumping to his feet he rushed towards the desk again and demanded, much more forcibly, to know what the hell was going on.

"Mr. Winchester." Sheriff Mills sighed walking up to the desk.

"Sheriff, what the hell's happening? – Why have you brought those guys in? Are they involved?"

The sheriff held up her hand to silence him. "Mr. Winchester, I've already told you that I can't discuss this."

"Sheriff….please."

Sheriff Mills looked around her before leaning in. "We have to speak to them." She whispers.

"What about Gabe?"

Mills sighed before smiling softly, lowering her voice further. "if what we've been told pans out…" she glanced around. "…Gabriel might be allowed to leave. – But there's no promises, you'll just have to be patient."

"But…"

"Patient, Mr. Winchester." The Sheriff said strolling away as her name was called by the lead detective.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel walked up to the nurses' station on shaky legs. He hated hospital. He was just thankful he had Dean with him.

"How can I help you sir?" a serious blond nurse asked.

"I – I'm Castiel de 'Angel…" he swallowed nervously. "…I – I was t-told that my s-s-sister was h-ere."

"What's her name?" she inquired softly.

"A-Anna."

The nurse turned to the computer and typed in the detail before turning back to Castiel. "Oh, yes… if you'd like to take a seat sir a Doctor will be with you straight away."

"Can – can you tell me… if she… alive?"

"I'll get the doctor sir." The nurse said gently before rushing off to find said doctor.

"Dean." Castiel turned to his roommate, friend and hopefully lover with pure terror on his face.

The taller man wrapped a shaking Cas in his arms and just stood there holding him. "It's alright Cas…I'm sure it's alright." Though even he could hear the disbelieve that tainted his voice.

They weren't stood their long when a doctor walked confidently up to them. "Mr. de 'Angel?"

Cass pulled away from Dean and faced the doctor. His heart was racing like a runaway train. He could barely breathe. "Is she alive?"

The doctor led them to the chairs before speaking. "you're sister was in a very serious car accident Mr. de 'Angel. She's suffered some internal injuries that require surgery, which she is being prepared for as we speak. She has a broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs…"

"but she's going to be ok, right?" Cass pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's a case of wait and see. Even if the internal injuries can be dealt with there is the possibility of complications and we fear she may have suffered some head trauma."

Dean watched Cass shake as the doctor told him everything. He felt helpless at that moment. He could fight bullies, he could beat the hell out of Michael, and probably would eventually, but he couldn't save Anna, not even for Cass. Tears burned at Dean's green eyes as he watched his lover crumble. Cas was already a broken shell; Dean feared that this might destroy him. Especially if Anna died.

"We'll keep you informed. – There is one thing, we have been unable to reach your father..."

Cass wasn't surprised.

"…we left a message with his sectary."

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll be hear soon." he murmured, knowing that he wouldn't be.

The tall slim doctor gave a nod before rushing off, leaving the two men alone. Dean led Cas to the seats and forced him to sit. They remained one those seats in silence for eternity.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Sam leapt to his feet at the sight of Gabriel. He'd never been so relieved to see anyone in his life. – Not even Dean. – Rushing over to the shorter man he pulled him into a bear hug before crushing their lips together, not caring who saw.

Gabriel pulled away with a soft smirk. "Well, I think I need to get arrested more often if that the response."

"Don't even think about it Pratt, I'm not going those this again." Sam warned his arms still around the shorter man. He looked over Gabriel's head to the slightly blushing sheriff. "Is he free to go?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a wide warm smile. "But I suggest you rethink the house parties in future and maybe the security."

The two men nodded then turned to leave. Gabriel's honey gaze fell on Balthazar and he straightened. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping Sam company."

Gabe looked between the Englishman and his boyfriend.

Balthazar laughed. "Just keeping him company, in the 'not-hitting-on-your-guy' kind of way."

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds. Gabriel sliding his arm around Sam's waist possessively which made Balthazar chuckle.

"How about we head home, I think the others will be wondering what's happening…" Balthazar announced. "… and I want to make sure Dean hasn't killed my best friend."

Gabriel frowned up at Sam. "Cas is back."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Balthazar brought him here. He had information."

"What kind of information?"

"Sammy can explain everything on the way home ok." Balthazar said, leading the way out of the station.

"Hey, I've told you before…" Sam snapped, following, his arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

"Don't call me Sammy." The three said in unison.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was stood at the coffee machine when the text arrived from Sam informing him of Gabriel's release. A cough from the nurses station drew his attention. The frowning brunette taping a 'please turn off your phone' sign.

Dean gave the woman a flirtation us apologetic smile before quickly typing a reply to his brother.

**MGS: SAM**

**AT THE HOSPITAL WITH CASS. ANNA'S BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT. SHE'S IN SURGERY.**

**PHONE WILL BE OFF. GLAD GABE'S ALRIGHT.**

**CALL YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**DEAN.**

With that sent, Dean took the small plastic cup from the machine and headed back to Cas. Brushing his fingers through the mans bowed dark hair.

"Cas."

The man looked up, his eyes red rimmed and filled with pain. Dean handed him the coffee and retook his seat. They sat in silence for a while. Dean watching Cass every moment.

"Cas?"

"Hmm."

"I - I need you to promise me something." Dean turned in his seat, his hand on the man's soulder. "If - something happens, promise me you wont run."

The gaze Cass turned of Dean was stolid steel. "What?"

"Cass, this isn't your fault, none of its your fault."

"I know that Dean." Cas snapped unconvincingly.

"Do you?"

Castiel was shaking. He didn't need this. He was worried about Anna, racked with guilt of their last conversation. He need silence and support, not Dean starting an argument. He shot to his feet. "I need air." he began walking towards the lift.

"I'll come with you." Dean said with panic in his voice.

"Alone."

"No."

Castiel stood staring at Dean with open hostility. "Screw you this, I'm out of here." turning on his heels and marching towards the lift.

"Cas!"

The man didn't say a word, he just kept walking, Dean staring after him, wondering with fear if it was the last time he was going to see Cas.

 

_**SUPERNATURAL – FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Castiel walked furiously through the hospital, not really think about his destination, only that he needed to get away. How could Dean honestly think he was going to bolt? Well you've done it before. His mind reminded him. After all you skipped out on his this morning, is it any wonder he thinks that?

Castiel didn't want to admit that his mind was right. He didn't want to understand Dean's reaction, even after Dean had listened and accepted the explanation concerning his reaction this morning. Of course Dean would think that.

He turned a corner and came to a stop outside the small chapel. Taking a breath he pushed open the doors and stepped into the sanctuary. It was so peaceful, so silent. He walked towards the front and slid into one of the pews. Dropping his head into his hands, he prayed.

Soon his silent prayers turned to silent tears. His face quickly become covered with moisture. As the tears became less and his face dried, he found a peace embracing him. Looking up at the cross, he took a deep breath, and with it a feeling that he somehow been forgiven, that this wasn't a punishment but a test. He's spent so long running away and not allowing himself to be happy that it had become second nature to him. Now he had a chance to be happy. Dean offered him that, all he had to do was except it. He just had to stop seeing every bad moment in his life as a punishment from god. Because Dean was right. Bad shit happened.

Castiel smiled sadly at himself. This was were he had the chance to have a new life. It was like a resurrection, like he'd been given a second, second chance.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Dean was sat in the waiting area nervous that Cas would never come back. It had been almost an hour since he'd walked away and the longer he was gone the large that dark pit in Dean's gut grew.

He'd laid everything on the line when he'd taken that step towards Castiel. He could never have believed it possible. He hadn't thought he'd ever fall in love, that just wasn't him. Love was for girls… or Sammy, not Dean Winchesters. He'd always figured that he'd be a love 'um and leave 'um type. The Cas stormed into his life, saving him and opening his eyes to so much.

He knew his acceptance of Sam had been partly down to Cas. After all, how can you regret someone for acting on feeling you shared.

Now Cas had stormed out of it, twice in one day. Why couldn't he have just kept his big mouth closed.

"Dean."

A shiver rushed up the man's spine at the sound of the familiar deep voice. Looking up he found Cas towering over him. He'd clearly been crying. Dean got to his feet.

"Cas? Are you alright?"

The shorter man smiled softly. "I'm fine. - I'm sorry, Dean, for walking away like that. Your right, I wanted to run. I can't promise what'll happen if…" his throat closed at the thought of what could happen to his sister. "…but I'll try Dean. - I promise I'll try."

Dean didn't say a word. What could he say anyway. So instead of speaking, he simply just kissed his. Pulling him forward and crushing their lips together. It wasn't hot and steamy, it was a show of togetherness and support.

They broke apart to find they were no longer alone. Dean didn't blush, he didn't. It was hot.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped at the sight of his brother.

Dean and Cas stood staring at the small group of guys and girls.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked with surprise.

"It's what frat brothers do when one of their family is in need." Gabriel said with a confident tone. Smiling at Castiel.

Castiel dropped his gaze with shame. He'd been betraying these guys for months, and her they were to support him. Fresh tears burned in his eyes. "Y-you don't n-need to be h-here. - I-I don't de-deserve your support…" he swallowed. "…you d-don't know wh-what I've been doing."

"Balthazar explained everything." Ash announced with a sympathetic smile.

Castiel head snapped up to stare at the group, Balthazar giving a shrug.

"So, how is Anna?" Sam asked stepping forward.

Castiel shrugged, unable to speak through the emotion.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Dean clarified.

Soon the group where searching out seats. Jo sat beside Cas handing the flash of coffee she'd brought with her. Dean and Sam stood in the corner talking. Sam telling Dean what had happened at the station, Dean telling his kid brother about Michael blackmail and how he was going to make sure he was going to get his revenge for making Cass life miserable for the last few months.

Gabriel and Balthazar sat shooting daggers at each other. Both knowing that one day they were going to put the past behind them and probably be good friends. As soon as Balthazar's received his pay back for the candy-box.

When the doctor walked into the waiting area the whole group jumped to their feet, holding their breath as the tall doctor informed their frat-brother of his sisters condition.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Michael sat at his desk, a phone pressed to his ear. Zachariah was informed the young man that Luc had made a deal with the DA, to give evidence against Alistair. Michael's head shot round at the knock. He'd been expecting the know the moment he'd gotten the phone call from Zachariah. Luc hadn't told the police about his involvement, but Castiel had. According to a rather furious Zachariah, his son had arrived at the police station a few hours ago and spilled his gut about everything.

Michael had know then that the game was over. He knew the treacherous little fool would tell the police everything, he also knew that it wouldn't take them long to find his dealer. If they hadn't already. It was a small town. He'd made a mistake, a stupid mistake.

Hanging up the phone, he straightened behind his desk as the local sheriff and a older detective.

"Michael Arch? We'd like for you to come with us please."

"Why?"

"We have some questions for you concerning the purchase of narcotics offences and allegations of blackmail."

Michael narrowed his gaze at the detective. "I want to talk to my lawyer."

"You can call him from the station."

Michael stepped around the desk and walked confidently towards the door, his head high and his face blank. Cursing his damn brother and that calamity of a frat with every step.

__

_**SUPERNATURAL - FREE WILL HOUSE** _

__

Cas stood in his room fusing with his black suit, his heart heavy. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to face all those people. He wanted to run, but he'd promised himself and Dean that he'd stay put. No more running.

"You ready?" Dean asked from behind him.

Cas turned to meet the taller man, taking in his smart appearance. Cas couldn't stop the smile pulling at his lips at the sight of Dean in that suit. It really suited him, he looked sexy as hell.

Dean stepped into Cass personal space and began to fix his collar and tight. His fingers brushing again his throat, igniting that now all too familiar heat within them both.

Dean noted Cass dreamy look. In the weeks since their first kiss, they'd found it remarkably easy to shift their status from single to in a relationship. Dean especially had been shock with the easy way he'd welcomed Cass touch. He never doubted that it was the right path for him.

With the collar done and the smart blue tie in place, Dean leant back and smiled. "Sexy."

Cas tilted his head as if confused. "I hardly think this is the time for flirtation Dean."

Dean's smirk softened. "Who's flirting, I was merely stating a fact."

Cas narrowed his gaze dangerously. "You were flirting Dean." then he leant forward and pressed their together. "…and maybe when this god awful day is over, I'll be able to appreciate it."

Dean brushed at Cass cheek and fixed their gazes. "It'll be ok Cas. - We're their for you."

Castiel sighed. He still couldn't believe that they'd accepted him back into the fold. That Gabriel and the others hadn't kicked his ass to the curb instantly. "Yeah."

"You guys ready?" suddenly interrupted Balthazar from the doorway.

The pair turned to acknowledge the Englishman.

"As ready as I'll every be." Cas announced with little gusto.

"Then lets get this terrible day over with huh."

The descended the stairs to find Gabriel talking with a tall, very slim stranger who kind of gave the whole group the creeps. His pale skin and chiselled bone structure reminding Cas of a painting he's seen once of the four horsemen.

"What you mean, everything?"

"With Michael and Luc, losing their scholarships, they had also lost your fathers inheritance.

"but…But that's…. why?" Gabriel gasped, his head spinning at the news.

"It was in your father will. You gained your inheritance upon graduation from university. Those who failed to graduation would not be entitle to their inheritance and it would be split between the remaining beneficiaries. - As both Michael and Luc had been expelled, that only leaves you."

Everyone stared open mouthed at Gabriel and the lawyer.

"So… your say, he get everything?" Sam asked for clarification.

The lawyer sigh. "Yes."

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other. Realisation hitting them at lightening speed.

"Did Michael and Luc know this?"

"We believe that Mr. de'Angelus informed Michael of this catch a few months ago." the lawyer answered, shaking his head.

"So that's what all this was about. Setting you up, blackmailing Cas. - It was all about getting you kicked out of school." Sam stated.

Gabriel fell back on the nearest chair in shock. His father had acknowledged him after all. Maybe the man wasn't as bad as he'd always believed. But that his brothers would go to such lengths to stop him from inheriting. That they would have seen him in prison rather than share their fathers fortune made him sick.

"Well, not that that's done, I'll be going. Here's my card Mr, Pratt. Call me if you need clarification on anything. Goodbye."

"Bye." Gabe murmured, staring at the white card. He was rich. Really, really rich. - as long as he graduated next year, which was a sure thing, especially without his brother around to cross him.

"What was that about?" Dean asked from the stairs.

"Gabriel just inherited his father whole estate." chuck informed with a grin.

Dean just stared, his mind absorbing everything he'd heard. Finally he turned to Gabriel.

"Michael and Luc are your brothers?" his voice tainted with anger. "they did all this to get to you?"

"Dean." Cas said with a calming hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

Dean glanced at Cas, then Sam and finally back at a pale and shock Gabriel. "Well, at least now I know why your suck a dick… its genetic."

"Dean!" Sam and Cas snapped.

But Gabriel looked up, met Dean's gaze. He could see the humour in his eyes and laughed. "guess its just one of those things…. Kinda like being gay huh?"

Dean narrowed his gaze. "I'm not gay! - I just happen to swing his way." he nodded back towards Cass.

Dean and Gabriel burst into laughter and traded a few more insults before their was a knock on the door. Silence fell through the house and all eyes turned to Cass.

Chuck answered it solemnly. "Taxi's here."

Castiel took a deep breath and walked towards the door, Dean his ever present shadow. Settled in the back seat Dean took his boyfriends and an smiled.

"It'll be fine. I promise."

Castiel wasn't convinced.

"Oh…" Dean suddenly said. "…Anna called while you were in the shower. She wanted to wish you good luck and the ask you to drop by the hospital after court."

"Is she alright?" he asked with concern. He'd forgiven Anna the instant he'd thought he'd lost her. Now they were on the slow path to reconciliation. Step by step they were regain their bond and he thanked God every day that he had the chance to do so.

"She's fine." Dean smiled.

Castiel sighed in relief.

"I had a nice chat with her by the way…" Dean smirked.

Cas turned and watched him with uneasy. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Dean paused for dramatic effect. "….Seems she's never read your Supernatural books. Can't stand them apparently. Strange that."

Castiel swallowed hard, his face burning.

"But according to your sister…. You've had to replace a certain copy a few times." Dean looked over with a wide smirk.

"I - I…"

Cas wasn't allowed to finish that sentence as Dean leant over and kissed him. This times it was very hot and filled with promise.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGUE**

Gabriel turned over in bed and pressed himself up against Sam's muscled back. "Sammy?" he whispered against the warm skin.

"Hmmm."

"your not just with me for the money are you?"

Gabriel was almost flattened by the giant, as he rolled over with a furious glare in his eyes.

"What the hell, Gabe? - What kind of fucking question is that."

Gabriel smirked mischievously. "the kind that wakes you up quicker that a bucket of ice water." he laughed, before crawling up over his boyfriend and pressing kisses to his throat.

Sam tried to stay mad a Gabe, but he just couldn't, so he just laid back and thought of… well, Gabe and where his hand and mouth were.

Smiling to himself, Sam considered his and his brothers lives. It had been six month's since the threatened closure of the frat house. Six months since Dean had been saved from death by the love of his life in a small dinner. Six months since a arrogant Englishman had speed into his life and made him realise just where his heart lay.

As much as Balthazar continued to drive the house crazy, Sam had to give him a small ounce of credit. If it hadn't have been for him, Sam may never have realised just how much he love Gabriel.

Life over the last six months had gone from hell to heaven. Michael and Luc were gone. All the houses were at peace for once. Crowley turned out to be not such a dick, and probably one of Dean's closest friends. Dean and Castiel were a strange image of loves young dream, mainly because it was still weird seeing Mr. Ladies-man Dean Winchester making out with a dude any chance he got. Castiel himself seemed settled and at peace. He'd gotten off with a community service and a suspended sentence in return for giving evidence at Michael trial for drug offences. Him and Anna were even back on speaking terms. Balthazar and Gabriel enjoy trying to out wit the other. That was went Balthazar wasn't hitting on half the campus and Gabriel could drag himself away from either his books or Sam.

All in all, life was wonderful at Free Will House…. And thanks for Gabriel's talented mouth, getting better by the moment.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. The end of the story. I really hope you liked it. I also hope I haven't annoyed you with this ending but the truth was I couldn't think of another way to close the story. A common problem. 
> 
> Well, big hugs to you all, Gatergirl79 checking out.


End file.
